The Songstress
by damon blade
Summary: What if there was a sixth Mobile suit from the GAT series and this suit was on board the Archangel at the time of the attack and the pilot didn’t join until later, during the ships trip to the Moon Base?
1. Chapter 1

What if there was a sixth Mobile suit from the GAT series and this suit was on board the Archangel at the time of the attack and the pilot didn't join until later on the ships trip to the moon base

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed in any way shape or form.

A/N: Now I know for a fact that most of my normal reviews wont read this story but I have decided to throw my hat into the Seed universe and see what people of my work in this setting.

Far warning this well be heavy AU and please not that I well delete all flames from the review list so don't waste time writing them. Hope you all enjoy this the first chapter of The Songstress.

Chapter 1: I choose….

Lacus Clyne sighed as she leaned back in her seat. She sat before the computer terminal in the quarters assigned to her on the Earth Forces ship. She was locked in once again, after her latest foray following Mr. Pink around the ship, this excursion culminating with her entrance into the ships mess.

It had been an enjoyable sojourn until she had been confronted by the red haired girl who had disparaged her for being a Coordinator… as if she could help being what she was born. Kira had returned her to her room, admonishing her to remain in the room where it was safer. Her lunch had sat untouched at her elbow since Kira had left, stating he had work to do.

He had said he would return to talk to her, even bring her dinner. It was certainly no fun to eat alone, but it was clear no one except Kira wanted anything to do with her.

"Am I such a bad person just for being born a Coordinator?" She whispered, picking at her meal.

Mr. Pink almost bounced off the walls, admonishing her; his mechanical tone almost seemed flavoured by his disapproval of the thought. Mr. Pink certainly thought she was not a bad person because she was a Coordinator.

"I didn't choose to become a Coordinator, but I wouldn't change who I am if I could. I'm proud of who I have become and what I am." Firming her back she held out her hands to the Haro and, as she so often did when distressed, resorted to the comfort of song.

True to his promise Kira returned, spending some small time with her before retiring for the night, leaving with her a book and the suggestion she get some sleep. He had informed her they would be linking up with the Earth Forces 8th Mobile Fleet's advance guard within the next day or so, and Lacus, uncertain of her position on the ship, had nodded, thanked him for the book and watched the door close as he had departed for his quarters.

Mr. Pink, as always incapable of being still and silent, was bouncing at the door once again and Lacus sighed as the door slid open, the Haro bouncing out into the hallway. With a sigh, but unable to hide her smile, Lacus got to her feet and quickly followed the Haro through the corridors of the ship. The few civilians who were awake at this late hour seemed to pay her no mind, but she was aware when her presence came to the attention of crew members.

She could tell those who did not see her as a threat as they laughed as she hurried after the bouncing Haro, calling to Mr. Pink to stop and come back to her. Those who were not so sure of her set off in pursuit, chasing her through the halls, attempting to cut her off, but Mr. Pink was far too clever to allow that.

Within a few minutes Lacus caught the pink Haro, but not before he had led her to the MS hanger where her old life boat stood to one side at the feet of the Strike. The Strike stood in its cradle along side the Moebius Zero and on the far side of the hanger stood another Mobile Suit she had not noticed when she had first come on board.

There were similarities between the Strike and the unknown suit. The heads were almost the same in design, but the body of the new suite was more angular and had more protrusions, with a shield moulded to the larger left arm of the suit. The great grey behemoth's right arm was equipped with a weapon baring a striking resemblance to a double barrelled shotgun.

Curious Lacus walked closer, circling the suit until she paused, staring up beneath the shield when she noticed the long thin barrel of a gun attached to the rear of the shield. What was more intriguing was the long coil of segmented metal secured beneath the gun. Standing on tip toes she tried to see more of the unusual coil which, the more she looked at it, brought to mind the coiled power of a snake.

"Curious. A whip?"

Kicking off from the ground Lacus, who was no stranger to light gravity, floated to head height inclining her head as she noted the hilts of twin beam sabres mounted behind the shoulders of the suit.

"Now who might you be?" She reached to grasp the nearest fin crowning the suits head, taking firm hold to stop herself from floating away.

Mu La Flaga, from the side of his Mobile Armour, watched as the rescued guest floated up to the head of the mobile suit and appeared to stare into the dark eyes. For a long moment he considered alerting the security patrols to her presence, but instead he launched himself into the air in a controlled move, drifting unerringly to stop at the head fin opposite the young woman.

"Now what might you be doing here, Ms. Clyne?"

"Oh, Mr. La Flaga, I was following Mr. Pink who was so bored he escaped our room. In following him he led me here, to the hanger."

"Indeed? Well, you should head back to your rooms, I am thinking, now you have caught your errant Mr. Pink." Mu eyed the pink Haro, clearly amused. "I will escort you back to your room as you really should not be wandering around the ship. Again."

Mu offered a hand to Lacus watching her closely.

"Very well, Mr. La Flaga, but if you don't mind me asking, what is the name of this mobile suit? I recall Mr. Yamato telling me he was the pilot of the Strike and he was the one to bring my life boat in."

Lacus took the offered hand and made no protest as Mu, with deft control, pushed off from the fin and they floated in a controlled fall to the hanger floor. It was strange, she mused to herself, but it felt as though she was meant to know about this suit. It struck something deep within her, almost like a harmonious cord.

Mu looked at Lacus for a long moment and the young woman sighed. "I'm sorry; I know it is a military secret. Please, forget that I asked, it's just that…" Her eyes slipped back to the suit and she fell silent.

Having payed close attention to her reaction Mu held her close as they touched down midway across the hanger floor and he turned her to face the suit.

"It is the GAT-X208, designation Faith. She was constructed at the same time as the Strike, but unlike the Strike and the other suits of similar design, the Faith was on board the Archangel when ZAFT attacked the colony."

Lacus considered the tall man for a moment and nodded, offering up a winning smile by way of a thank you and she accompanied Mu from the hanger, the Haro clasped firmly in her hands. On reaching her assigned room Lacus turned to Mu, watching as he examined the locking mechanism, no doubt in hopes of foiling any further escapades by Mr. Pink.

"Mr. La Flaga, who pilots the Faith?"

Mu sighed and shook his head. "No one. The kid hasn't had enough time to devise an OS program a Natural can use. I'm not trained in Mobile Suit piloting, so for the moment she just stands there. Now, Miss Clyne, please stay in your room and refrain from leaving without an escort."

Lacus, flashing a small and rather mischievous smile nodded and watched as the door closed. She rather liked Mr. La Flaga, who gave every appearance of being a gentleman. Admonishing the Haro to refrain from taking any more excursions for the night, she retrieved an oversized shirt she had found in the cabinet set at one end of the bed and changed. Slipping into bed she settled the Haro on the pillow near her head; bade him guard her sleep and settled down to sleep.

The next morning Lacus woke to the sound the Haro alerting her to someone at the door before the person knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Kira Yamato."

Quickly finger brushing some order into her sleep mussed hair and pulling the blanket firmly around her, Lacus sat up. She would have preferred to be well groomed and out of bed, but the thought of having company dismissed the other concerns.

"Do come in."

Kira stepped through the door, a tray containing breakfast balanced in each hand. He offered her a small smile as he set one tray on the tray from the night before and the other beside it. Picking up the Haro he took a seat as Tori flew in the still open door to land on his shoulder.

"Good morning Ms Clyne, I brought you breakfast and thought you would like some company for your meal." Taking in her state of undress Kira blushed and turned away. "I can wait outside for you to dress and then we can eat."

Lacus smiled, running her fingers through her hair, "If you would be so kind, Mr. Yamato. I'll call you when I'm ready and thank you for being so kind to me."

Lacus was quick to leave the bed when alone with the Haro and Kira's Tori. The Haro entertained himself by doing 360's around the bird while Tori would bob his head.

Quickly pulling the shirt off and getting dressed in her own clothes Lacus looked around for a brush and made a run for the compact bathroom, dragging the brush through her hair and calling out to Kira that it was alright to enter. Though she would not admit it she was afraid he might change his mind and she would have no company to relieve her confinement.

Kira walked in and smiled at the sight of Lacus as she struggled to bring some semblance of order to her hair. Without the benefit of having a shower and hair wash it appeared she was fighting a loosing battle.

"I'll see if Mir can watch you so you can have a shower later." He promised her. "Mu told me you wandered down to the hanger last night. You really should stay in your room, there are some people on the ship who have a problem with Coordinators." Kira took a seat and Tori flew to land on his shoulder. "Breakfast, Miss Clyne?"

"Thank you, Mr Yamato." Lacus took the other seat and with all of the manners of a lady engaged in a polite conversation with Kira as they ate breakfast.

Kira listened, mainly in silence as she spoke of growing up on the PLANT's, telling him something of her life. It was a companionable interlude and Lacus was far from happy when it was over, Kira stacking all three trays and taking them in hand.

"I'll get Mir to pick you up before she heads to the showers. In the mean time I will unlocked the computer to give you some basic access, nothing that is classified, but you should find something to read or watch to pass the time."

Kira began rapidly making entries to the computer, fingers flying over the keys, his eyes on the screen as it changed in a constant sequence in response to his entries.

"Thank you again, Mr Yamato. I look forward to meeting with you... maybe for lunch?"

Lacus looked at Kira with hope as she did get lonely locked in the room and she had a feeling that Mu might have worked out a way of stopping Mr. Pink from accessing the door code without her help.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything." He leaned back from the keyboard with a decisive nod, his programming of the computer complete. "I tend to miss lunch when I start working on the Strike."

Kira nodded in farewell, walking out the door and activating the lock with an apologetic smile to Lacus as the door closed.

Lacus sat back for a moment and considered the door. What an interesting young man, she mused and with a small smile she settled before the keyboard and typed in his name. She had expected to get no where with the enquiry but to her surprise a file did open and she settled down to read, guessing he had cleared her to view his file. If she had been a terrorist or an enemy that would have been a very dangerous thing to do, she decided, but how fortunate it was she was a friend.

Enquiries about the crew were rejected and to her attempt to access information on the Strike the computer beeped and flashed, as it had so many times in the last few minutes, 'Access Denied'. Considering the virtues of pouting at an uncooperative computer Lacus settled down to discover what she could access and it was with some surprise she discovered she had a reasonable access to the ships library. She could even access texts on how to write an operating system for a ship or mobile suit.

Now that, she decided, was more like it. Perhaps Kira had thought she would have no interest in such texts as these, she was after all the daughter of a politician. A very proper lady was what she was supposed to be, but she would not argue against her good fortune.

It was a little more than an hour later when a knock disturbed her and the door opened at her call to reveal a girl with orange/brown hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with good humour, an expression Lacus had found sorely lacking on this ship and she was dressed in the female cadet uniform for the Earth Forces.

"Hi, I'm Miriallia Haw, but they call me Mir. Kira asked me to escort you to the showers. I'm off duty now, so we can have a good scrub down and hair wash before I bring you back."

"Thank you, Ms Mir," Lacus was quick to pick up the brush and the Haro, who settled into her hand with what sounded like a contented chirp. "Please, lead the way."

Mir proved to be quite sociable, chatting with Lacus as they walked through the ship. It seemed to Lacus that the day was much of an improvement over the previous day and so it came as a surprise when Mir jumped back as the shower doors opened and Lacus had to skip quickly out of the way to avoid running into her. For a moment Mir looked undecided and then sighed, entering the showers with an apologetic look at Lacus.

There was no big mystery as to Mir's behaviour, Lacus learned on entering. The red haired girl who had been so abusive to her the previous day was sitting on one of the benches, half dressed with a face like a thundercloud.

Diplomacy was a skill her father had attempted to train into Lacus since she was a small girl and now it came to the fore, allowing her to nod politely, strip quickly and efficiently and slip into one of the shower stalls.

"What's she doing here?" Flay glared at Mir who was well on the way to being undressed herself.

"She needs a shower, of course. Leave her alone, Flay. She isn't going to attack you, you know."

Mir stepped around the belligerent red head and into a shower stall, choosing to ignore Flay's comments, only interested in a hot shower after a long night on the bridge keeping watch for possible attacks.

Flay narrowed her eyes even more, glaring at Mir and the monster in the stall beside her before quickly dressing and leaving the room. In the wake of her departure Lacus gave a sad sigh before tilting her head back a little to let the water hit her face.

'I'm not bad or evil. I don't know what is wrong with that girl, but it has nothing to do with me. I am me and that is all that matters.'

Luxuriating in the hot water flowing over her body she tilted her head back and allowed herself to relax, humming quietly.

Lacus was returned to her quarters by Mir who was looking forward to her bed and once alone she returned to the computer. Though it was not known to the crew of the Archangel she was not unfamiliar with computers and she entertained herself with breaking through firewalls and gathering what information she could access.

She accessed reports on the last few battles the Archangel had engaged in and continued to search for information on Kira Yamato. Why he interested her she could not say, but she knew she wanted to know more. What she had thought was his file, the one she read earlier in the day, proved to be his school records and none of the more recent information since he had joined the ships crew.

Deciding it must be near lunch and wondering if anyone was going to bring her a meal she was disturbed by a quick knock on the door, which opened almost immediately. Kira stuck his head in, looking tired and worn, but he had a smile for her.

"I believe I have a lunch appointment with you." He set a tray of food before Lacus and took the second to the other side of the room for himself.

"Why so tired Mr. Yamato?" Lacus watched as Tori and her Haro started chasing each other around the room and watched as Kira heaved a sigh, leaning back in his seat.

"I haven't been sleeping that well of late. Nightmares mostly, about losing my friends." Kira leaned forward in his seat, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes while the other hand played a restless game with his fork. "I should be able to sleep as soon as we meet with the advance guard in a few hours."

"Maybe you could have a quick nap before the meeting point? You look very tired and you can't protect anyone if you fall asleep in battle." Lacus got to her feet and walking over to Kira's side began rubbing his shoulders, giving him a gentle look.

The reports she had managed to access suggested that with the exception of Kira and Mu La Flaga there was a decided shortage of defenders for the Archangel. The ship had firepower, but it needed a crew of defenders free to leave the ship.

'You protect the ship and the crew, but who is it who protects you? We all need protecting from our sad and fearful dreams.'

Kira finished eating and shook his head. "I have work to do."

Getting to his feet he stretched slowly and Lacus heard his joints protest. Watching him she knew all she could do was will him to get some sleep and wonder why she cared so much. They had only just met really, why did she think so much of him and worry after him?

"I'll sleep when we meet up with the main fleet." Kira offered her a small smile and started for the door. He did not want to look back, afraid she would see how tired he was and he wanted her to think he was strong a capable. "I'll come back with your dinner in a few hours."

He did not look back to see the small nod she offered, closing and locking the door and walking off to attend to the Strike.

Lacus sighed and moved back to the computer, bringing up the screen once again. It was a coordinator who had devised these firewalls and while it took her a while to break through them it was easier for her than it would have been for a Natural to break through them.

After reading a file on the ships Captain, one Murrue Ramius another file caught her eye, the file name, SHOCK, raising an eyebrow. Intrigued by the name she clicked on it and quickly realized it was the Captain's report on her first meeting with Kira.

"Oh my, even amongst our own people, Mr. Yamato, you're special. I know the average solider who is a Coordinator would take a good ten minutes to rewrite the OS of a mobile suit enough to move it properly; a little longer to use it in combat fully as you did." Lacus leaned forward in her seat, avidly reading the report.

She had not finished the initial assessment contained within the report when the ships alarms sounded and Murrue's voice sounded over the speaker calling all crew members to report to stations. Knowing this would be the first appearance on the detectors for the advanced guard Lacus was not concerned, until the claxons bellowed red alert and the report was given over the speakers that the advance guard was under attack.

"A single Nazca class ship and mobile suits." She sat back from the computer staring up at the speaker.

Rising quickly to her feet Lacus moved to the door and closing her eyes for a moment her hand hovered over the key pad. Composing herself she quickly began punching in numbers, a small smile playing on her lips. It was only a matter of a few seconds before the lock beeped and the door slid aside, presenting her with a startled Kira.

Schooling herself to present an innocent face as she caught his look and heard his muttered 'Not again', she looked about the hallway at the rushing crew.

"My, this place sure is lively all of a sudden. Is something the matter Mr. Yamato?" She flashed a hand out to capture Mr. Pink who seemed to think this was a fine time to run off.

"We are entering battle. Remain in your room so you don't get in the way." Kira regarded Lacus for a moment. "Please stay here and don't leave."

Pursing her lips Lacus stepped back within the room and Kira closed the door, initiating the lockdown, though he was well aware she could be out quickly if she chose to be. Shaking his head he bolted for the change room to prepare to launch the Strike.

Settling down in front of the computer Lacus thought for a moment before bringing the computer back up on line. Her innocent look could fool most of the people most of the time, only her father and the staff at her home seemed immune to her charm. It was terribly convenient to have people underestimate her, but she was no one's fool and was a Coordinator. Like her fellow Coordinators she was skilled with hacking and computing and was more than capable of hacking the Archangels systems.

It was only a matter of a few minutes to hack into the exterior feed of the ship and gain a view of the battle. The Strike shot past the camera, another suit she recognised as the Aegis from the reports she had hacked into not far behind. The two suits were dancing around each other, neither appeared to be willing to fire for some reason. The feed shifted to show the Moebius Zero performing some advanced acrobatics to hold off three GINN's, distracting them from attacking the advance guard.

"Oh, my. Mr Yamato you are trying so hard, but its not enough is it? They want so much from you and you are only one person; Coordinator that you are."

She recognized suits from the reports; the Aile Strike narrowly avoided the Aegis beam sword. The Strike dodged an attack only to be shot in the back by a passing GINN and Lacus winced at the hit and near miss. The Strike seemed not to have taken much in the way of damage as it hardly reacted to the hit, boosters firing to drive it in pursuit.

Watching the fight with increasing sorrow Lacus had to look away as one of the smaller Earth Forces ships detonated, along with a few of the mobile armours which had been unsuccessfully defending it. One of the GINN's was taken down by the guns of the Archangel and the two surviving GINN's darted off toward another of the Earth Forces ships. The Nazca class ship was moving toward the main body of combat, the main cannons firing, pounding the lead ship of the escort.

Voices from the hallway drew a soft hiss and Lacus quickly shut down the link, moving to the bed and singing softly, a lament for the lives lost this day, be they on the Earth Forces ships or those flown by Coordinators.

The voices from outside her door seemed to be heated, though she could not make out what was being said. The tones suggested an argument of some kind and she waited, tense and singing the lament until the door opened and the red haired Flay lunged at her. Crazed eyes glared at her and she was snarling, teeth bared.

Lacus quickly jumped out of the way, assisted in avoiding Flay by a young man she presumed was named Sai, from the curse Flay was directing at him. The young man had managed to grasp Flay, holding her while he directed a look at Lacus which told her to run while she could and he would attempt to calm the firebrand down.

Lacus didn't wait to argue or offer to help. The moment Sai gave her the opportunity she moved out of the room, Sai only just managing to hold onto Flay, who tried again to get a hold of Lacus as she passed them. Running down one of the hallways, grabbing hold of a bulkhead when the ship shook to a near miss Lacus shivered, Mr. Pink bouncing madly around her, seemingly in a panic at the battle raging about them.

With out realizing where she was going Lacus raced through the Archangel until she came to the Mobile suit hanger. She hesitated in the doorway, staring as she watched the crew locking down the Zero, working on it quickly. They were trying to get the swearing Mu La Flaga out of the mobile armour, she realized, the armour scored and scarred where he had been blind sided.

Looking around quickly in search of a place to remain unobserved, Lacus kicked off and headed up to the Faith's head, hoping to stay out of the way. She did not trust that girl Flay, not in the mood she was in and wanted a safe place until sanity prevailed.

Hovering in the deep shadow cast by the mobile suit Lacus anchored herself to a head spike, tucking herself under it for added protection. She waited, watching and listening to the reports coming in over the intercom system as the engineering crew worked on the mobile armour. A few minutes later the voice of the Fire Control Officer sounded throughout the hanger, stating another of the ships had been destroyed and the Strike was running low on power. A voice demanded to know the condition of the Zero as the Strike needed backup.

Biting her lip Lacus turned to look at the Faith, floating level with the dark eye of the suit she tightened her fingers on the fin and with a shuddering breath nodded. Pushing gently off from the fin she descended to the cockpit, opened it and entered. She did not think anyone had noticed her, but that would not remain so for long.

Strapping herself in Lacus surveyed the keyboard and control panels surrounding her and, taking a deep breath and reviewing the notes she had read in the Archangels database, she booted the computers and began to type.

There was not much time and she needed to sort the operating system out and familiarize herself with the controls. She would not need to change the entire operating system; just enough for her to operate the unit, the rest could be done late, either by herself or by Mr. Yamato.

"I might not be trained to fly one of these, but neither was Mr. Yamato. I can't just leave him out there by himself against all of those suits. I don't have to kill anyone; I can just be another target to give him some breathing space."

On the hanger floor below one person noted movement high up in the hanger and looked up in time to see the open cockpit.

"Hey, who's in the Faith?" Mu called out, watching as the cockpit closed and catching a glimpse of bright pink hair. "Damn it! The Pink Princess is in there."

Reaching a com port Mu punched buttons quickly, his voice coming through loud and clear to Lacus.

"Get that hatch open and get out here."

Lacus knew it would not take the engineers long to reach her and force the hatch open. It was unfortunate that Mu had noticed her, but she could not stop what she was doing. Her fingers were flying over the keyboard, adjusting the program and she sat back with a soft sigh.

"I want to help, Mr. La Flaga."

The com screens of the suit lit up and she saw Mu La Flaga on one and Mir on a second.

"Please allow me to go out and help Mr. Yamato."

On the command deck of the Archangel an awful silence had fallen. The screens were alight with the battle being raged outside the ship and everyone seemed to be looking at the Captain as the young girls voice pleaded.

"Captain, she will take the Faith and go to that Nazca and we would losses another suit to ZAFT." Ensign Badgiruel snapped sharply.

Murrue, looking at the main screen where she had brought up a view of the hanger bay and with a few more touches of the control a com-line was opened to the Faith. Lacus' face was anguished and Mir thought she looked like she wanted to help, but she was just a cadet and what did she know?

"Mu?" The Captain questioned.

"My armour isn't going to be ready. I'm not going out for a while." He appeared on a screen, his attention seemed distracted for a moment and he looked back at the screen, seeming to stare into the Captain's eyes. "I'm all for letting her go out and help the kid."

Lacus gasped, surprised he would back her. He inclined his head and she knew he was watching her on a screen now, not the Captain.

"Do you have any idea what you will face out there? None of them are playing at this. They are killing each other and they will kill you too."

"I… know. I just need to be a distraction, to keep moving and give Mr. Yamato the chance to regroup."

Mu considered her for a long moment and then looked once more to the Captain. "Your call, but it's her choice and I don't think the lady is actually a fool."

Murrue narrowed her eyes, staring at Lacus through the camera and finally nodded, once, sharply. "I'll allow it. Ms Clyne, I want your word you will return that suit to this ship. If you do not return when instructed to do so, I will not hesitate to order it destroyed. Is that understood?"

Lacus breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, firing up the main power bank of the Faith. "I understand Captain and I will return to the ship."

Delicate fingers flew over the keyboard and a panel lit up, echoed on another panel on the bridge.

"Captain, the destruct code for the Faith has been entered into the ships computer."

Lacus met the Captain's eyes. "So you know I will return, Captain."

Lacus powered up the Phase Shift armour, the once gray suit flushing a royal purple colour through the torso, the arms, legs and lower torso flushed white and the feet darkened to the same rich purple as the upper torso. As the suit was released from the locking restraints the shield arm moved, displaying a purple stripe.

The hanger crew scrambled to activate the cradle motors, moving the entire unit toward the portside and into the inner airlock. Lacus gave a shuddering sigh and began taking measured, even breaths, terrified she might hyperventilate if she was not careful. The entire suit shuddered as the launching catapult was locked onto Faith.

"APU locked. Systems green. X208 Faith is clear for lunch… Lacus, be careful." Mir's voice came over the system. "Port launch bay opening."

"Don't stop out there, keep moving and keep your head. Do come back in one piece." Mu's voice came over the radio.

"Lacus Clyne, Faith launching."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed in any way shape or form.

A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter two of the Songstress and I have to say this was fun to work out and make better then what I had before my beta got her hands on it, I hope you all enjoy it and do leave a review as I do enjoy hearing what others think of my work.

Also for those who asked the Faith is basely the Duel's body with the Strike's head and the Blitz's shield arm or that is what I was going for when I thought up that suit, also the whip is from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz for those of you who wanted to know.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2: First Battle.

Rau Le Creuset looked up at the information that a second Mobile Suit had lunched from the Legged ship. "Information suggested they had only the one mobile suit." He sat a little straighter, voice calm.

"Readings indicate the Aegis is running low on power, Sir. Our suits will need to rearm before they can take on a new suit." One of the crew looked over his shoulder, waiting for orders.

Rau perused the battlefield, taking note of the Strike and Aegis dancing around each other, neither to his eyes appeared to be taking the fight seriously.

'Going to have to work on that, Athrun.' He thought. "Finish off the escort and recall all of our units. The least we can do is make sure they are not re-suppled."

The two remaining GINN's quickly closed in on the badly damaged Nelson class ship.

Lacus leaned back as far as the cockpit seat would allow her, bracing herself for the G-forces as the Faith was lunched from the catapult. She quickly snapped back into place with the release of the pressure and moved out of the line of fire as the Archangel took aim for one of the GINN's in pursuit of their sole remaining escort ship.

"Archangel, who is piloting the Faith?" Kira's voice issued from the radio, the Strike moving out of the attack area of the Aegis, firing a few shoots to keep the suit anyway for a few moments.

"Hello, Mr. Yamato, it's me, Lacus." Lacus tuned her radio to the same frequency as Kira, only just managing to dart out of the way as a GINN fired on her.

Narrowing her eyes she attacked with the whip, the long cord of metal stretching out longer than she had expected it to, wrapping around the arm and weapon of the GINN. A pulse of electricity surged the length of the whip and into the cannon, the arm and weapon exploding a moment later. The pilot of the GINN was quick to dart away.

"Ms Clyne, what are you doing here? You should be in your room!"

Kira dodged between beam shoots from the Aegis, setting his communications on a tight beam and isolating it. He did not want the Aegis and Athrun on the same frequency band. What he wanted to know was why Lacus was in the middle of a combat zone and not safely in her cabin.

"You were all alone and I couldn't let the first person that treated me like a human being on that ship get killed, could I?"

Lacus moved in on the GINN still armed, the disabled one retreating back to the Nazca class. The ship, she noted was getting closer to the Earth Allies ship.

"You should head back right now before you get hurt. I choose to defend my friends and this ship. You have no such obligations." Kira's eyes flicked to the power metre scowling as it began to flash red.

'Damn, this is taking too long.'

Lacus smiled, a small tight stretching of her lips as she opened fire with her beam rifle, forcing the GINN to back away. Her consol screamed a warning at her and she gasped, hitting the thrusters and directing the suit sharply upwards as the Nazca fired both main cannons. Lacus turned her head away when the shots hit the ship she had been trying to protect. There was nothing she could have done to stop it.

Kira looked on in shock as the ship, which had been retreating from battle with the Archangel and himself protecting it, was destroyed. An image of Flay begging him to protect the ship flashed in his mind before he was brought back to harsh reality by Athrun firing on him, scoring a direct hit. Only the superior armour of the Strike saved Kira from joining the advance guard from the Earth Forces in death.

Seeing his chance Athrun moved towards the Strike, taking the chance to get his friend out of the war and away from the Earth Forces. Before he could get close enough to perform a capture as he intended and had done on the last occasion they had met, the long whip of the unknown suit lashed between them. A shower of small railgun shoots coming from the twin barrels on the other arm of the suit a moment later forced him to back off.

"Athrun Zala, we are pulling back for the moment. Leave them until next time." Rau's voice came from the radio and Athrun glanced around, noting the only intact GINN already on the way back to the ship.

"Yes, Sir."

Athrun regarded the two suits, the Strike was powering down but the unknown unit stood between himself and the Strike, whip coiled in hand and ready to strike again. With a sigh he turned the Aegis, returning to the ship and after a moment the two Earth Forces suits did the same, retuning to the Legged ship. The ship would be quick to vacate the area when the suits were brought in. He would have to wait for another day to get his friend out of the war.

Lacus leaned back in her seat as the Faith was brought into the hanger. On hearing the docking clamps lock onto the shoulders and around the feet of the suit, she sighed, she closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself after the brief battle.

Had she really climbed into a mobile suit and fought, perhaps killing people?

"Attention pilot of the Faith. You are to come out with your hand up. Failure to do so will result in the use of force." Ensign Badgiruel was newly arrived in the hanger, her three companions armed with automatic weapons.

Lacus regarded the people floating outside the cockpit, all of them holding guns at the ready. With a small sigh of disappointment she released the straps holding her securely in place and reached for the control to open the cockpit. A thud against the hatch followed by a grunt and groan of pain drew here attention back to the monitor and the view of the hanger bay.

Lacus had to smile and felt somewhat better as she noted Kira with Mu and the head engineer, Chief Murdoch, floating over the now unconscious soldiers. Ensign Badgiruel looked more than a little shocked at the attack on the people she had brought with her to restrain the girl.

"What do you think your doing Natarle? If she hadn't come out when she did I wouldn't be here now and the Archangel would be under attack even as we speak." Kira grabbed a hold on the side of the hatch.

He was clad in his pilot suit, only the helmet removed in his haste to leave the Strike. The look on his face clearly said Natarle Badgiruel had better have a good reason for this confrontation or he was going to start practising on her what he did to enemy soldiers.

"Kira Yamato, stand down! You are a civilian and I expect you do not understand, so I will explain it to you. Our 'guest' is an enemy and as an enemy of the Earth Forces she must remain under close guard. Under close guard entails not being permitted access to high security areas of the ship. As it is she should have been in the brig all this time and not in private quarters; an oversight I plan on fixing immediately. You are required to stand down and step aside and I might overlook assault on personnel directly under my command."

Natarle kicked off from the floor to drift to a gentle stop at the same height as Kira, who narrowed his eyes further and snorted dismissively.

"That's enough," Kira planted himself directly before the exterior controls to the cockpit, shouldering Natarle away when she approached and pounded a fist on the hatch. "I wouldn't be here and you know it, if not for her. Besides, I'm a civilian as you said, meaning I shouldn't be piloting the Strike. I do it to protect my friends and Lacus is no different from me in why she pilots."

"Enough! That's enough Natarle, Kira." Murrue stood on the high walkway, Mir behind her. "Kira, Natarle is right, in that our guest is from an opposing power."

The Captain was obviously trying to be diplomatic about the situation. She had to maintain discipline onboard and have the rag tag crew respect the officers, but she also had to acknowledge the reality of the situation.

Mir had come to congratulate Lacus on keeping Kira safe and to make certain they were hale and healthy, on behalf of her friends on the bridge. She had not expected to walk into a confrontation and she stepped back behind the Captain, watching with wide eyes.

"It is also true that since both Kira and Ms Clyne are both Coordinators, if we followed the rules to the letter both should be restrained at the present time. I think we can forego that particular ruling for the moment, don't you? Kira has proven repeatedly he can and will defend this ship. I believe we might need to be a little more understanding with our guest and discuss matters with her."

Lacus, having watched and listened to the confrontation from the safety of the Faith, decided it was safe to remove herself from the cockpit. She offered a smile to Kira in thanks for his stopping the Ensign from taking her to the brig and looking around offered a small nod to those who had stood in defence of her.

They offered her nods in return, acceptance, she realized, for her role in defending the Archangel, though in truth she had actually sought to defend Kira. Taking a deep breath she turned to look up at the Captain.

"Thank you, Captain. If you are willing I would like to continue to pilot the Faith and to help protect Mr. Yamato here." She finished with a small bow, waiting for Murrue to answer.

"I would rather you didn't enter another battle, Ms Clyne. You really don't need to." Kira scowled at the idea he needed defending, ignored Mu's soft snicker behind him and, at a signal from the Captain, pushed off the suit inclining for the floor of the bay.

"I choose to fight with you, Mr Yamato, to protect you as you have done so for this ship and for myself. Now don't talk back to me and instead explain to me what I have to do to get this suit up to full function." Lacus turned a determined face to Kira, her hands on her hips.

Mu brought a hand up to his mouth to cover the grin and smothered the urge to laugh at the bemused expression on Kira's face. Chief Murdoch was grinning like a loon and the Ensign had a pursed lipped look about her which suggested she was trying to maintain her sour disposition with growing difficulty. The approaching Captain was smiling openly and Mu had to wonder if Kira had met his match.

"Well, if you are that determined to help, Ms Clyne, the first thing we need to do is get you fitted for a flight suit and find something else for you to wear besides that dress." Murrue looked Lacus up and down before looking over her should to Mir, "Take care of that would you, Crewman Haw. Kira start work on the OS of the Faith so Ms Clyne can use it more efficiently and Chief Murdoch, get the suits repaired and armed. That Nazca is still behind us."

Mir nodded at the instruction and quickly moved to Lacus' side, leading her towards the locker room. Kira, knowing he was defeated, sighed before kicking off from the ground and moving to the cockpit of the Faith. Chief Murdoch turned on his heel and began bellowing ordering to his people to get their backsides into gear, he wanted the Faith fully operational in less than an hour and why was no one working on the Strike?

Mu watched the proceedings as everyone was suddenly busy and with the noise level steadily rising as they began to work on the suits he turned to Murrue.

"So now what? We have a Songstress fighting alongside me and the kid. Can't say I don't mind the extra help, but the question has to be asked. How far can we trust her?"

"For now her interest lies only in protecting Kira, so as long as he is fighting to protect us she will protect him, as a by product, us as well." Murrue sighed and kicked off from the ground, inclining toward the door out of the bay. "Beside, the self detonate controls are still routed to the bridge. If she does run to rejoin ZAFT with the Faith, we can stop her."

"I hope you are right." Mu turned to his armour, wanting to effect repairs before the Le Creuset team attacked again.

In the locker room Mir looked up from a flight suit that was the same size and colour as Kira's. Lacus removed the lower half, the long skirt of her dress, allowing it to float in the air beside her. She looked quite pleased with herself as she floated beside Mir, long legs bare to the hem of the mini skirt.

"We are still on Level One Alert, so this should do until we are out of danger. I'll talk to the other women on board and see what we can find by way of a change of clothes for you. "Mir looked Lacus up and down and made no effort to hide her pout, wishing she was endowed with legs like that. "I better get back to the bridge, so you change quickly and head back to the hanger. Kira will help you get the Faith ready."

Lacus took the flight suit from Mir, examining it to determine how it fastened and Mir headed out of the door to return to the bridge. It was only a matter of a few minutes before Lacus surveyed herself. The flight suit was not figure hugging, being too large for her and she wondered if this was actually a spare suit of Kira's. It was a little baggy on her, except across the chest where she was obviously well endowed, but it would serve her for now far better than her dress.

'I will need to find someone who can adjust this to my size but it's not too bad.' Rolling her dress up she stuffed it into the locker the suit had come from and taking the helmet under one arm she exited the locker room.

Nudging the helmet along in front of her she worked on restraining her hair into as tight a bun as she could manage with the strip of cloth and few hair pins Mir had found for her. She would need to work on a more appropriate hair style but she was not fussy, it was serviceable and that was all that was important for the moment.

Unaware of the looks that followed her across the hanger she floated up to the Faiths cockpit and peered inside to find Kira's fingers flying over the keys. The consol in front of him was practically singing in a series of beeps as it acknowledged the commands and fed him information on the modifications he was making.

"I'm back and ready to start work on the OS with your help."

Kira glanced up and smiled, slipping out of the chair and waved Lacus into the seat, stationing himself behind the pilot's chair.

"I'll walk you though the upgrades needed. I've already adjusted the targeting and a few other things, but as I don't know how you will prefer to operate the movement and firing controls I have left them. Now you are here we can determine what best suits you."

Lacus nodded and quickly made herself comfortable in the seat, pulling the keyboard into place when she was ready. Looking at the OS screen she quickly reviewed what Kira had done to that point and needing to know if she needed any points clarified to assist in her operation of the suit.

Kira stood behind Lacus as she worked steadily on upgrading the system to suit her. He explained as best he could when she had questions, pointing out procedures which required modification when she altered sections of programming. It did not take long for Lacus to realize the complexities involved in modifying the operating system and while he watched her work the instances of him needing to say anything decreased as she became adept in following through the changes.

Mu watched for a few minutes from where he stood assisting the crew repairing his armour. "Hey kids, we better hurry. I don't know why they haven't attacked us, but I have a feeling it want be long now."

Kira stuck his head out of the hatch and grinned down at Mu. "Just about done with the OS upgrades, as to the re-suppling…" he trailed off, looking at Chief Murdoch who was standing at the foot of the Faith.

"Give us another hour and she'll be as ready as the Strike," Murdoch called, looking at Mu then up at Kira before getting on with the task at hand.

Mu nodded and headed for the kitchen, intending to get something to eat and drink for each of them. He had a strong feeling Le Creuset would be attacking soon and he intended to be fortified for that eventuality.

Rau looked down at the map spread before him, one hand resting on his chin, his masked face giving nothing away to those who watched him. Athrun and the two pilots standing on the other side of the table were silent, watching and waiting for his instruction.

The bridge was unnaturally silent as the crew waited. Only the hum of the machines and chatter of computers broke the silence.

"How long before reinforcements arrive?" Rau directed the question over his shoulder at the com officer.

"ETA is estimated at four hours, Sir. The opportunity for attack window will be fifty minutes before the ship will enter Earth Forces space. Given the log of patrol routes we have for the Earth Forces, a patrol will then be in a position where by it can render assistance."

"Hmmm. An hour can be a long time but in battle it can go by in the blink of an eye." Rau leaned back in his seat, eyes narrowed behind the mask, considering his best course of action.

He observed his three pilots, considering the skills of each individual and the abilities of the ships at their disposal.

"Number and type of Mobile Suits at our reinforcement's disposal and what is our complement of working suits?"

"We have been notified of four GINN's, Sir, and we have one fully working GINN and the Aegis ready for combat. The other GINN will take a projected twenty four hours before it is prepared for combat. Engineering reports it may take up to thirty hours."

Advised of his weapons Rau made his decision and straightened in his seat. Instantly the three pilots tensed, focusing on him to the exclusion of all else.

"That gives use a two to one odds, in our favour." Rau leaned forward and considered the map before focusing on Athrun.

"The pilot of the new suit gives the appearance of being raw. Take that suit out and then assist the GINN's with the Strike. Two GINN's will distract the Strike and the remaining three suits and our ships will take the Legged ship."

Around the bridge salutes responded and a flurry of activity marked the crew's preparations for approaching combat.

"What of the Moebius Armour sir?" One of pilots looked up from the map at Rau.

"If it gets in your way take it out, but concentrate your fire on the Legged ship."

Athrun saluted smartly, burying his resentment. He knew Le Creuset had given the order for him to take on the new suit so that he would not be able to attempt to talk Kira into joining them. His actions had endangered his fellow pilots and the ship and Le Creuset had had enough.

Mu retuned to the hanger after a half an hour with two trays of food and three bottles of water and made his way to the Faith where Kira and Lacus were sitting at the foot on the machine. A small table had been placed before them and Kira was typing on his laptop, every now and then showing it to Lacus who would comment and type herself before showing him the changes she had made.

"Hey kids, got you something to eat and drink. Tuck in." Mu offered the trays. "No telling when they could attack, so eat up. What are you working on?"

Pulling over a crate he settled down with a bottle of water in hand and watched as they considered the food he had brought, both looking more than a little hungry.

"We were looking over the weak points of most mobile suits, including the Aegis and the other stolen suits. That way we know what not to expose to the enemy." Lacus bit delicately into a sandwich and smiled nodding her thanks for the meal.

"I thought sandwiches were more appropriate to our situation." Mu inclined his head in return. "Progressed to designing Mobile Suits have you?"

Mu sat back and taking a sip of his water looked up at the Faith and the engineers and mechanics still working around the suit. From what he could see they were close to finishing the repairs and servicing.

"Lacus and I have been talking. Neither of us want to kill our own people, so we have decided to disable their suits beyond repair, if possible, without destroying them or killing the pilots." Kira could all too clearly recall the Commander of the Artemis calling him a traitor to his own people.

"Admirable." Mu studied them, noting the look on Kira's face and wondering what he was thinking. "A noble sentiment, but I have to ask how disabling their suits will end the war?"

Lacus shook her head, stray strands of hair floating in the almost non existent gravity about her head.

"We know it won't end the war, but then Kira and I are not fighting the war. Neither of us are with the Earth Forces or ZAFT officially. In Kira's case, he does not want to kill any more of our people and I don't want to begin doing it."

Mu watched as the girl rested a comforting hand on Kira's shoulder and squeezed gently. He had the uncomfortable feeling this girl was dangerous and not because she could fight. Her ideals were already having an effect on Kira and he would have to watch her.

"I can respect the ideal behind the sentiment." Mu got to his feet and headed to his armour, climbing aboard and settling down to wait for the signal to lunch.

Kira and Lacus leaned back to catch a little shut eye before the order was given.

Murrue Ramius looked up at the chart on the main screen of the bridge. Around her the bridge crew were watching their panels closely, all too aware of the Nazca behind them. They had tracked another ship which they determined had joined up with the ZAFT ship pursuing them and they knew it was only a matter of time before an attack began.

"Order all pilots to their units. Prepare to deploy Mobile Suits and Mobile Armour for combat. Ready the ship for combat." Murrue watched as on the screen the two ZAFT craft slowly shifted into an attack formation, knowing they would attempt to either cut them off from the main fleet, or catch them in a cross fire and destroy them.

Ensign Badgiruel drew a deep breath and began to call out orders as Mir contacted the hanger, alerting the pilots and hanger crew to ready the Strike and the Zero. The Faith would be launched third in the sequence and she wondered briefly how Lacus would fare in the combat to come.

"Hey, Kid. Which is it going to be?" Chief Murdoch questioned, helping Kira into the cockpit.

Lacus was being assisted into the cockpit by one of the engineers, her belts being secured and last minute checks being run.

"The Aile pack will do, but have the Sword and the Launcher on standby in case I need them." Kira locked his helmet into place and the Chief secured the hatch as Kira strapped himself in.

"Mr. Yamato," Lacus appeared on the screen to his left, her helmet secured and visor in place. "Good luck out there and remember, I've got your back."

"And I have your's. Luck, Lacus. If we are going to be fighting together, I think you should start calling me Kira. Remember the moment your power starts to get low, head back to the ship." Kira's fingers flew over the consol, preparing the Strike.

"Some goes for you Mr. Yama …" Lacus drew a deeper breath. "Kira."

Settling back in her seat Lacus clenched her fingers tight to her palms and waited, knowing the all clear for her to launch was not far away.

"Aile Strike, set. APU locked. Systems all green. You are clear to launch, Strike. Good luck out there Kira." Mir's voice over the radio was welcome, Kira nodded at the go and punched for launch. "Prepare for launch, Faith." Mir came back on as the Archangel shuddered along her length with the launch of the Strike.

"Moebius Zero. Path is all clear for launch. Good luck, lieutenant."

Mu offered only a grunt and nod as he launched swinging around in a wide, tight arc and taking up a guard position above the Archangel.

"APU locked. System is all green. Main paths clear. Faith, launch when ready and good luck, Lacus." Mir's image appeared on the left hand screen in the cockpit and she nodded to Lacus.

"Thank you." Lacus leaned back in her seat and punched for launch. The Faith was ejected from the Archangel and Lacus quickly moved into a position to guard Kira's back. As they hovered in space, back to back, they waited, determined to keep the ZAFT forces away from the Archangel and each other.

Rau watched the positioning of the mobile suits with no small amount of amusement. It appeared lessons had been learned and the pilots had devised a strategy.

"Athrun, it would appear the enemy pilots do not want you separating them." He was infinitely adaptable, else he would not have risen to his current position. "Support the GINN's attacking the Strike."

Athrun acknowledged the instruction as his suit was moved into launch position. He was not happy to have to face his friend who, for some reason, insisted on fighting with the Earth Forces. To help his friends, he claimed, but did Kira not have friends in ZAFT too?

It was time for him to once again face Kira and the unknown pilot.

Kira watched the six light trails marking the Mobile Suits launching from the ZAFT ships. On his screen Lacus' image showed her eyes acquiring a hardness he hadn't seen in the brief time they had known each other.

"Relax a little, Lacus. Remember our plan and what you have to do" Kira encouraged her quietly, moving the Strike a little closer to the port side of the Archangel.

Lacus nodded and on instruction from the Archangel moved away from Kira to hover over the port side, close enough to the ship to defend her and still reach Kira if he needed help.

"Captain Ramius, please start moving the ship at best possible speed for the main fleet. We will cover you as best we can." The Faith grasped a hold of the starboard fin and Kira's Strike secured a grip on the port fin.

Mu, seeing what the pilots planned fired his anchor, the magnetic grapple securing him to the Archangel. He was more than agreeable to delaying the fight as long as possible.

"Planning on making them run a little for us, Kids?" Mu asks when he was in position close to the bow of the ship.

"The longer their suits are trying to catch up with us the more power they use and the less they have for fighting us. Their ships will have to out run us and out flank us, before they can make us stop." Kira replied, watching the enemy units as they increased speed to catch the Archangel.

"Sounds like a plan, but first make certain they don't just take the suits back in." Mu watched the scanner, making note that most of the enemy suits were trying to catch them but some had headed back toward the Laurasia class ship.

"That is where Kira and the sniper mode of the Aile keep them away from the ships."

Lacus expounded on their plan just as Kira fired a single shot at a GINN that was about to enter the hanger of the enemy ship. The Mobile Suit's pilot was quick to change course, moving away from the danger and the incoming shot.

"In that case, I'm with you kids… with a little modification to your plan. Kira, try and damage the main cannons on both of the ships. If you can't hit the canons at least do some damage and give them something other than chasing us to think about. If they are damaged when we reach the fleet, they may back off without a fight." Mu watched his radar more closely, grinning.

Rau watched as the slightly faster Legged ship started to pull away. They were just outside the range of their main guns and the Strike was firing at them whenever the Mobile Suits attempted to dock with their ships. The shots were always precise, making the suits pilots back off or risk the powerful canon severely damaging their suit and chancing throwing it into the ship.

"Hmm, a most interesting ploy. Subtle and rather effective." He mused.

He watched as Athrun tried making a pass at the Legged ships engines, only just catching them with the Aegis transformed into its mobile armour mode. The unknown Mobile Suit forced the Aegis back with a well aimed swing of the whip it wielded.

"Sir, we can't hope to fight them like this." The Captain was glaring at the fleeing ship, unappreciative of the ploy which left them lagging behind. "It is only a matter of time before our units run out of power and then all the enemy has to do is pick them off. I suggest we give the order to fall back and regroup, then come at them from another angle. We have sufficient time for one attack run before they reach the protection of the fleet."

Rau drew a deeper breath, watching the main screen and rising to his feet. "My compliments to you Archangel. Give the order for an all stop and recall our units. Contact Yzak Jule and the rest of the Le Creuset team and have them observe as the Archangel arrives, but they are not to attack. Observe, do not engage."

"Sir." The Captain acknowledged.

'You have won this round, Archangel, but that does not mean you win the war. I will not waste my resources on useless children's games.'

Athrun managed to out manoeuvre the whip, avoiding its entrapment and gritting his teeth. It had a far longer reach than he had assumed and it was sufficient to keep him from reaching the engines. A beep from the screen drew his attention and he grunted softly at the recall, muttering about the fight being over before it could begin.

It was a brilliant move, one he was sure Le Creuset would appreciate, but one which frustrated the hell out of him. He had hoped to attempt to talk to Kira once again, chancing the anger of his Commander but Kira was his friend. He felt he needed to remind him of that.

He moved away from the Legged ship, pulling back, watching Kira and wondering if he would hold his shots while the Archangel gained ground on them.

'I can wait until the next time.' He hit his rockets and angled the Aegis toward his ship where the last GINN was fast approaching docking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The 8th Fleet

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed in any way shape or form

A/N: Ah another chapter done and I have to say this was a fun one to write, coming up with Lacus' new look was a hard one to work out but I think I did a good job, anyway as always I like to hear from people about my work and what they think can be improved, until next time enjoy chapter three of Songstress.

Chapter 3: The 8th Fleet.

The rest of the trip to the 8th Fleet was quiet; the long range sensors detecting only a single ZAFT vessel, but the ship remained at a distance and showed no hostility. During this quiet period Lacus had been moved to a room next door to Kira's private quarters assigned to permit him to work in peace and quiet.

Kira was waiting outside of Lacus' room when the ship finally came to a stop alongside the flagship of the 8th fleet. He was conscious of the looks directed at him by the passing crew and knew it was a result of the changes he had made to his uniform following the last skirmish. He had, after due consideration, removed the insignia of the Earth Force from his sleeves.

Lacus surveyed her reflection in the full length mirror, tilting her head to one side as she considered her new look. Her hair was now black with only the bangs falling over her face remaining pink; the mass was still controlled by the gold clip. Her clothes would take a little getting used to, consisting as they did of a pair of Earth Forces pants and boots like Kira's, the jacket was Earth Forces blue and she had managed to remove the sleeves, leaving herself with a vest. She had taken great pains to remove all forms of rank and organization, though she was forced to keep the buttons, the top few of which were undone.

"That should do it," She murmured, looking at the dye bottle and reading the label.

The instructions promised a month, though there would be regrowth and it should be interesting to see the results as the dye faded.

'I am going to have to get more of this stuff if Kira is still with the Archangel after that time.'

One final survey of her figure and, disposing of the dye, she braced herself to face the day and opened the door.

Kira razed an eyebrow at Lacus' new look before nodding in approval. "I like the look. Let's go make you a profile before we meet the Admiral in the hanger."

Kira led the way to his room, motioning Lacus to have a seat as he opened his laptop.

Lacus watched over Kira's shoulder as the identification details were filled in. They kept her first name and her surname was changed to Tokiha. Many of her details had no need to change, though they did alter her birth date by a week and give her a new address and a fictional past which would be sure not to raise eyebrows should anyone access her file.

Kira looked up at Lacus for her approval before sending the information into the database of the Archangel. The flagship was sure to access the Archangels databanks and a review of those who were crewing her would be sure to happen. He was careful to remove all trace of Lacus Clyne having been on board the ship. According to the computer, Lacus Tokiha had joined the ship after being rescued in the debris belt.

"All done, and with a half an hour to spare before the Admiral boards. The question remains, will I stay on board to defend this ship until the end of the war, or will I leave?" Kira murmured, leaning back.

His friends had all informed him they were thinking of remaining onboard to help protect the ship and he knew he too had to decide what to do. It was not so much the ship as it was his friends he wanted to protect.

Lacus smiled at Kira, a small smile that seemed to say she understood. Moving to stand behind him she placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed gently, looking over his messy hair at her false identification on the screen.

"If we stay with the ship we have a position of strength to try and end this war. The downside is that we would have to join the Earth Forces to keep piloting our units and trust will be an issue."

"And if we leave the ship?" Kira asked.

"We could head to the PLANTs and try to garner backing to force the military into peace talks. It is the military under the command of Commander Patrick Zala who keep calling for war. Zala thinks we Coordinators are the new race, superior to Naturals." Lacus leaned forward to rest her head on Kira's shoulder.

"In some ways we are superior to Naturals, but we don't have the numbers to break away from the Naturals completely, as Zala is demanding we Coordinators do. As a race we don't have a high enough birth rate to keep a viable gene pool going. Even I know that the few Naturals who do have Coordinator children are just enough to help with every generation."

Lacus nodded at Kira's words, moving away from him to sit on the bed and think over what he had said. Her mind wandered to her fiancé Athrun and how, young as they were, they had started out as a loving couple but through the weight of commitments they had moved apart. Athrun was always away on missions and as a result she saw him grow colder towards everyone, including herself.

With a sigh she glanced at Kira and thought how he had been kind to her when he hardly knew her. How he had wormed his way into her heart with barely an effort on his part, to replace the emptiness she had been feeling whenever Athrun would snap at her when she asked what he had been up to since they had last seen each other.

The military was making Athrun a stranger.

000000000000000000000

Mir pulled on her jacket on as she ran down the hallway towards the hangers. Orders had come through for all crew members to report there and she was not going to be the last to arrive. Coming around the corner she was greeted by the sight of a black haired girl leaving Kira's quarters and when the girl turned to face her Mir was greeted by Lacus Clyne's blue gray eyes.

"My God! Lacus, is that you?" Mir walked forward as Kira followed the girl from his room, buttoning the top button of his uniform jacket.

"It's me, Miss Haw." Lacus smiled at Mir, performing a spin so Mir could fully check out her new look. "Do I look like a different person?"

Mir looked Lacus up and down before nodding, glancing over at Kira who smiled at them both before starting down the hallway. They had an Admiral to meet in the hanger and you did not keep an Admiral waiting.

"I didn't recognise you at first, Lacus. Even those who knew you well would have trouble recognizing you, especially from any sort of distance."

Lacus smiled, pleased with her disguise and followed Kira, Mir right beside her as they hurried to catch up with the young Coordinator who was waiting for them at the elevator.

Once they made it to the hanger Kira and Lacus moved to stand to one side, away from the other students and the officers. Both leaned against the wall watching as the shuttle landed, the bay was made secure and the door opened.

Kira watched intently as the Admiral greeted Ramius, the pair talking quietly as she guided him to where the civilians who had been helping with the ship waited. The Admiral paused for a moment when he noticed Kira and Lacus standing apart.

"Are they the pilots mentioned in your report?" He questioned and Ramius led him to them.

Lacus leaned a little closer to Kira, feeling safer the closer to him she was and she was uncertain as to her reception. Murrue contained a smile to a quirk of her lips that the girl was seeking security from the Admiral, though he was a large and intimidating man. That is he was, until he spoke to you and you realized he was human and quite approachable.

"Yes sir, the boy is Kira Yamato, a civilian from Heliopolis. He has been helping keep the ship safe since he stumbled on the factory and into the cockpit. The other is Lacus Tokiha; she is the person we picked up from a lifeboat in the debris belt. She piloted the Faith when we came under attack with the advanced fleet."

Murrue had been informed of the name change for Lacus and given a quick run down on her false history, should she need to answer questions.

Admiral Lewis Halberton regarded the two teens for a moment before he gave them a nod of approval. "I would like to personally thank you both for helping to protecting the ship and the people on her. Miss Tokiha, my thanks to you for being willing to assist Mr. Yamato."

"Sir, we have to go." One of the Admiral's aides spoke quietly, a reminder they were on a schedule and Halberton briefly nodded in acknowledgement.

"Of course." Lewis Halberton studied Lacus and Kira for a moment longer. "I hope to talk with you both again soon."

On that note he made his way, with his entourage, to inspect the assemblage of crew before vanishing into the heart of the ship, a trail of officers following and Ramius at his right hand.

Kira and Lacus shared a look before slipping through the door leading to the area where the Machines were being readied in the event of another altercation with ZAFT ships. They all knew the Archangel was being shadowed just out of weapons range.

It was a powerful image that greeted them as they entered the hanger. The Faith and the Strike stood side by side, towering over everyone. Engineers, now free to resume work were quick to return to the task of readying the mobile suits. Lacus and Kira nodded to the greetings called their way and moved to the table set up between the two suits.

Settling down the two called up on the monitoring computers the plans for each suit, searching for weak points and familiarizing themselves with details which could mean life or death to the pilot. They had been lucky thus far, but they needed to know it all if they were to use the suits to full advantage. They also learned quickly to respect each others abilities at observation and programming.

It was a few hours later that Sai approached them, offering a small smile in greeting to Lacus who nodded politely and watched him as he turned to Kira. She had been engrossed in information on the ZAFT CGUE, but she was not about to be impolite enough to ignore a greeting from a handsome young man.

"Hey Kira, got something for you." Sai handed a piece of paper to Kira. "It's your discharge papers. The rest of us decided to stay onboard and help keep the ship in one piece. We all want you to know that whatever you decide, we will support you."

Sai inclined his head and before Kira could respond and headed off to another area of the ship. He did not want to be the one to tell Kira, or Lacus, that Flay would also be staying on board. He hoped his ambiguous reference to 'everyone' would be enough to warn them.

Kira looked over the document for a long time before looking up to meet Lacus' gaze. "Looks like the choice is ours to make."

He placed the document on the table between them and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not know what to do and he would have been on edge had he known Admiral Halberton was on the upper deck of the hanger, watching them.

Lacus looked at the paper and then at Kira, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We can do a lot of good here Kira, but the choice of what you do and where you go has to be yours. For the moment I am willing to follow the path you choose."

Squeezing his shoulder gently she returned her attention to the computer terminal in front of her and waited, flicking occasional glances at him from the corner of her eye.

Kira leaned back, resting a hand over his eyes to block out the sight of the busy hanger. He had been giving the matter serious thought for some time now, and he still was uncertain what steps he should take. Sudden frustration welled up in him and he kicked off from the ground with perfect precision to grasp a part of the gantry and float before the head of the Strike, staring into the cold eyes of the machine.

'Do I want to keep fighting in a war that will pit me against Athrun and my own people?' He thought to himself not noticing the Admiral walk up behind him.

"Penny for your thoughts, my boy?" Halberton voice startled the young coordinator. "Come and talk to me."

Why he pushed off from the gantry and floated to the walkway where the Admiral stood Kira could not say, but there was something about the man that told him it was safe.

"What is on your mind, son?"

Kira stood in front of the Admiral and instead of saluting, he was not in the military after all, he inclined his head, demonstrating respect for the man.

"I'm… I'm trying to work out if I want to keep fighting in a war against my own people." Looking over the railing he noticed Lacus was still on the hanger floor before looking up at the Strike.

"I can't answer that one for you, my boy. It will not be an easy decision to make and you need to make it for the right reasons." Halberton looked up at the Strike, "You know, I was one of the few who pushed for the development of the G-weapons. Despite what those pencil pushers down in Washington say I know and so do many other Admirals in the fleet, that we are slowly losing the war. That is why we pushed for the project to go ahead."

Looking at Kira Lewis sighed and offered a crooked smile. "Theses machines were supposed to level the battlefield. Why did none of us see that in the hands of your people they show their true potential. They are weapons capable of massive destruction. It is a testament to the skill of the Coordinators and demonstrates how much more capable they are than us Naturals. Before you upgraded it the OS of the Strike was so simple you could hardly make the thing move. I've reviewed the reports and seen the footage recorded of the incident. We had the Strike and the other units created to give us a chance against the Coordinators and you have shown us how foolish we were. We have two in our control now, they have four. In Coordinator hands we can see what we have created and it is not a tool for peace, to give us a chance, but a tool for war. I wonder now if our mistake will be the end of both our people."

The Strike and Faith and the units so similar to them could turn the tide of the war. If one side had them the other side was doomed. If both sides had them, were they all doomed? Could they hold off the inevitable destruction long enough for peace to come to the negotiation table?

Kira was unaware that Lacus had kicked off from the floor and was now floating behind him, just off the catwalk, one hand holding her to the railing. His attention was on the Strike and the fateful decision he was about to make. The balance of the war had been tilted so quickly and a number of times in the last days. If he chose not to continue then the Coordinators could wipe out the Earth Forces almost unopposed. Was that kind of dominance really the way to end war?

"I have become very much attached to this guy. Now my friends have decided to stay here to help with the ship…" Did he want to do this? No. Did he have to do this? Yes, he was afraid he did have to. "I feel I need to be here to protect them."

That meant to protect his friends he needed to protect the ship. There were undoubtedly other ways to bring about the peace but he did not know them and this was here and now, but there was one thing he could not do and if this man could just understand that he could live with his decision.

"I've decided to stay and protect this ship." Kira looked right at Lewis and their eyes met and held each other. "I don't want to join Earth Force, but I will protect the ship. Think of me as a freelance mercenary, as Lacus is freelance."

Halberton understood. He could see it in the man's eyes and knew his offer would be accepted and that with men like Halberton maybe they were not so far from the peace table.

"In that case, my boy, I and the Earth Forces welcome your help in protecting this ship. I have the feeling the Archangel will choose the path to end this war." The Admiral looked at Lacus, having known she was present. "I am sure you both will work out suitable compensation for your services. Mercenaries must be paid, after all."

"Sir, you are needed back on the flagship." One of the Offers from the fleet hurried toward them and Halberton sighed, signalling he had heard before looking back to Kira and Lacus.

"Good luck to you both. May you both live to see the end of this war and peace return to both our people."

Lacus nodded, a bright smile escaping her control and Kira moved close to her as Lewis Halberton walked away from them. Kira helped her over the railing and onto the catwalk and smiled. He felt that he had made the correct decision and only hoped she agreed with him.

"I guess we are staying for a little while longer. What do you say to lunch and then a nice quiet place to sit back and read until we start the descent to Earth?"

Lacus nodded her agreement and followed Kira as he led the way to the mess hall. While he was on the Archangel so would she remain. Kira's friends greeted them with smiles and there were pats on the back and exclamations of pleasure and happiness when Kira informed them they would be staying under the guise of mercenaries.

0000000000000000000000000

On the ZAFT ship trailing the Archangel Athrun looked out at the soft glowing points of light marking the position of the 8th fleet. He had just been given his orders by Commander Le Creuset who had been ordered to attack the fleet with what ships they had, the primary target being designated the Legged Ship.

"Will you be fighting Kira, or was what you said true and you were only protecting your friends until you met up with the main force?" Athrun whispered.

He could remember how close they had been as children and how Kira had seemed to have changed since they had last met as children.

"Orange Alert status. All pilots are to report to the hangers and prepare for sortie. I repeat; all pilots to the hangers and prepare for sortie." The voice of the bridge officer sounded throughout the ship.

Athrun spun smartly on his heel and headed for the hanger, already knowing somewhere deep within him that he would find himself fighting his best friend and the unknown pilot again. The Earth Forces had gained strength with the new weapons, but so had ZAFT.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Attention all ships, we have hostile's incoming. The fleet is to protect the Archangel until it can enter the Earth's atmosphere. Don't allow a single ZAFT ship or mobile suit through. Captain Ramius, take the Archangel to Earth and dock in Alaska." Admiral Lewis Halberton stood on the bridge of the flagship as he watched the screens portraying three blips incoming. As he watched the blips became surrounded by a host of smaller indicators and he knew they portrayed mobile suits.

"Sir, I'm picking up the Blitz, Dual, and the Buster incoming from our starboard flank. The Aegis and two GINN's are coming in from the port side. Four GINN's are coming straight at us with the support of two of the ships. The Nazca class is hanging back for the moment, sir." The scanner operator looked up and over his shoulder at the Admiral.

"Com, deploy our Armours and move the fleet into position to protect the Archangel. Get the last of those civilians into a shuttle and start them on the way down to Earth. They should touch down safely in either neutral or allied treaty." Lewis rested his hands on the consol in front of him and leaned forward, watching as the fleet began to deploy into a defensive line between the Archangel and the ZAFT forces.

000000000000000000000000

Murrue Ramius watched in tight lipped silence as the Earth drew steadily larger on the screens of the Archangel. For the last half an hour she had been forced to watch as the 8th fleet was slowly annihilated and she could send out no support. Against the G weapons the fleet seemed to stand no chance, the mobile suits mercilessly cutting their way through the ships.

"Get my Admiral Halberton on the line. Start final preparations for re-entry sequence and sound the re-entry alert." On a small screen at her right hand she could see Kira, Lacus and Mu, all in flight suits, sitting tense in their individual cockpits.

"But Sir, entering the atmosphere now puts us off course for Alaska." Natarle leaned forward in her seat, protesting the instruction, though Sai and Mir were already following Murrue's orders, backs stiff as they waited to be reprimanded by the second-in-command for not waiting for her relayed instructions.

"We will still be in Alliance territory and that will have to do. If we stay here much longer there will no longer be an 8th fleet and those ZAFT forces will be after us." Murrue picked up the phone on her chair as the com signalled her the connection had been made to the flag ship.

00000000000000000000000

In the hanger, in their respective suits, Lacus and Kira were leaning back in their seats. Kira's display monitors showed Lacus' image on the left and Mir's on the right with Mu in the centre of the screen. They were all tense, Mu running another system check to give his hands something to do, looking calm and expectant. He was more than accustomed to the waiting before action.

"Lacus, remember to breath." Kira could see that Lacus was tense, her fingers clenching and unclenching repeatedly. "Chances are we might not launch at all, so relax."

"I know, I just can't help but feel that Athrun is involved in this attack. He'll be in one of those machines and we might… might…" Lacus pressed her lips together, unwilling to say the fateful words. Instead her fingers ran along the edge of her helmet which rested in her lap.

Kira's eyes widened at mention of the name. It was not so common a name amongst the Coordinators, but surely she did not mean the Athrun he knew? "Athrun?" Hastily he activated a secure channel between himself and Lacus.

"Athrun Zala." Lacus surveyed her monitors as the screen cleared away the operations room and Mir's image as well as Mu's cockpit and left only Kira's.

"How do you know Athrun?"

"Athrun was the man I was contracted to marry when the war ends. Our fathers arranged the marriage contract and I was happy enough, but recently Athrun has become cold. It's the war, I know that, and he's not happy with what he is doing, but… I think we are more suited to be brother and sister than husband and wife."

She watched as Kira's eyes widened with every word she said and Lacus realized finally why. Against all the odds Kira must know Athrun.

"How do you know Athrun?"

"Athrun Zala?" Kira confirmed and when Lacus nodded he leaned his head back against the headrest and sighed. "We were good friends back in Luna. We attended school together from prep right up to our middle years of high school; before he left for the PLANTs when all the talk of war started. I said we would meet up later, in the PLANTs, but then my parents made the decision to move to Heliopolis. I hadn't seen Athrun in years and when I did finally meet him again, it was when he attacked Heliopolis to steal these suits."

Lacus could only nod in understanding, her own dread of meeting Athrun in space and one of them dying at the hands of the other clear on her face. Any words died unspoken as Mir's contact broke into their connection.

"All units prepare for immediate launch. You are to help protect our flank as we descend into the atmosphere. Return to the Archangel when we enter stage three of decent. I repeat, all units are to assist in protecting our flank as we descend into the atmosphere. Return to the ship as we enter stage three of descent."

Kira already had his helmet secured as Lacus donned hers. Mu was ahead of them, already having run system checks and now talking to the bay crew as his ship was released from its securing clamps. Lacus clenched her teeth as the Faith was moved into position, watching on the screens as the Strike and Mu were guided into their launch stations. The Zero armour and the Strike were catapulted into space, moving quickly to escape the gravity pull of Earth and then it was the Faith's turn and she had no time to think, only act.

It was the Duel that found the Strike not long after it broke away from the Archangel and moved to attack with the Buster not far behind. The Aegis and Blitz concentrated on holding the remnants of the 8th fleet and Lacus activated the thrusters, opting to attempt to distract one, or both, suits from the ships. Mu cut across the Buster's flight path firing to draw the suit after him, leaving the Duel to Kira.

On the flagship Admiral Halberton watched as the three machines from the Archangel attacked. He was more than a little surprised that the Zero Armour was able to keep up with the Buster and even scored hits, drawing it away from the Strike. Lacus in the Faith drew her whip and used it like a shield, slashing its length to take out three harpoon missiles the Blitz fired at her. The Strike and the Duel were duelling like old Frenchmen in a fight to the death, the suits slowly beginning to glow red as they skimmed the Earth's atmosphere.

Murrue watched the fighting, closely taking note of the location at any given time of the three pilots, studying the readouts on their proximity to the atmosphere and the course and speed of the Archangel.

"Recall all units to the Archangel and begin the final stage of re-entry." She instructed Mir, listening as her instructions were passed on.

Lacus looked up at a wash of light from the direction of the Archangel, noting the recall flares signalling for a return to the ship at the same time as the call came over the com to withdraw. The Aegis appeared nearby but made no move to attack her, hanging back as she fired her jets, obeying the recall. The Blitz and the Aegis continued to hang back, neither willing to chance entering the Earth's atmosphere in the suits.

Mu sighed, turning the Zero Armour in a spiral and cutting behind the Buster,

"Times up." He murmured, driving the engines to a greater effort to return to the Archangel. The Zero Armour would not survive re-entry with inadequate shielding. "Where are you kids?" He called over the radio, looking at all of his screens and trying to determine the location of the mobile suits.

Kira, his fight with the Duel having taken him far from the Archangel, had a problem. The Duel was like a bulldog, refusing to allow him to beak away from the engagement. No matter how fast he went or what manoeuvre he performed the Duel was on his tail.

"I'm going to have to deal with him first." Kira gritted his teeth and spun the Strike, firing everything he had left in an attempt to force the Duel to disengage.

Yzak held the Duel's controls confidently, eyes narrowed as he dodged the incoming attacks, focused solely on the mobile suit before him. He was aware of reaching the point of no return and ignored it, firing on the Strike only to have a shuttle descend into his line of sight. With lips drawn back from gritted teeth he snarled and took aim at the interloper.

There were too many ships in too tight a space and all too close to the atmosphere. Admiral Halberton directed the flagship to block the path of the nearest ZAFT ship to stop it from chasing the Archangel into the atmosphere.

"Don't let them though, no matter what." He instructed.

The ships guns came to bear and fired, forcing the ship to turn, bring her about and the ZAFT craft fired a broadside as they came about, blowing out a massive section of the flagship.

Kira in the Strike was desperately trying to push the Strike between the Duel and the shuttle on seeing the Duel's weaponry focus on the shuttle. He had no missiles to fire, nothing except the Armour Schneider knifes and he brought them to hand as he closed in.

Lacus could only stare in horror at the scene. The flagship fired on the ZAFT craft, the two ships now beyond the point where they could safely withdraw from the atmosphere. Both ships were severely damaged and she knew neither of them would survive the descent. The Buster was the furthest, jets on full as it struggled to escape the atmosphere. With her heart thundering she watched as Kira and the Duel faced off.

Biting her lip in a moment of indecision she felt like screaming and then took action instead. The Faith kicked off from the Archangel and headed for the Strike, ignoring the calls from Mu and Murrue for her to return to the Archangel immediately.

Yzak had his fingers tightening on the firing control when something hit the side of the cockpit. The Strike thundered past, recovering from hurling the knife at the Duel as a panel beside the young pilot exploded. Yzak screamed, clutching at the crack in his helmet, feeling the pain as his face was slashed.

Kira realized the Duel was no longer a threat and though uncertain as to exactly why, he did not hesitate. He fought the controls, aiming the Strike for the Archangel, the heat inside the cockpit burning him. He felt he was inside a furnace, not the cockpit of a mobile suit, and knew if it was not for the fact he was a Coordinator he would already be unconscious and falling uncontrolled to his death; a brief flare in the atmosphere.

Murrue watched, her breath coming in a pained gasp. The Strike was trying to return to the Archangel and before their stunned eyes the flagship of the 8th fleet was a streaking fireball, burning up in re-entry, taking the ZAFT ship with her. The Captain of the Archangel saluted, honouring the lives lost even as she despaired.

"Captain, the Faith is about level with the Strike, but if they make it through the atmosphere they will land in ZAFT territory on that course." Sai's voice was loud in the unnatural silence on the bridge.

The Archangel began to shudder and groan as their descent continued and Murrue acknowledged the comment with a nod. Looking up at the main screen she watched as Lacus used the whip to pull herself and Kira's suits together and she noticed the flicker of the Aile's shield being brought up before sheets of flame began to trail from the suits.

The shield most likely would not be enough, she knew, but there was always hope, slim though it might be. The only thing that was certain was that neither of those suits pressed so tightly together behind the shield would be returning to the Archangel for the descent.

"There is no chance they can rejoin the ship before re-entry is complete." She watched as the Faiths shield arm rose, but the suit went limp, as the arm locked in place, the second arm fell limp, trailing fire in its wake.

'She must have passed out, or is saving power for the re-entry.'

"They don't have enough thrust to reach us." The pilot fighting with the controls of the Archangel as she rode out the entry into the atmosphere ground his teeth together.

Desperation can give rise to idiocy or brilliance. Murrue was uncertain which it was, but inspiration struck.

"Use our thrusters to get under them. This whole battle has been for nothing if we lose those suits."

Expecting a protest from Natarle, Murrue was surprised when she received only a grunt of approval from her second. They had little time to effect the move and they might not yet make it, but they had to try and the Archangel had a better chance of safely making the move than the suits.

Kira could barely breathe with the heat and he felt exhausted. He ached in every bone and muscle from the shaking of the Strike but he refused to give in. Lacus had passed out, he could see her on the screen and any second now the radio would black out.

"Got to… get back."

He thought the Archangel, impossibly, had altered course and was closer. It was true, the Archangel was closer, angling steeper and it would pass directly below him. He was going top pass out, he knew it, he could feel it, but he had to get the Strike and the Faith down. Just a few more seconds. Just a few more seconds was all he needed.

He thought he heard Mir and then Mu's voice, but the darkness was greater now than the fire in which he existed and he could fight it no longer.

Mir watched, her fingers pressed to her mouth to stop herself from screaming as the Strike and Faith neared. Communications was breaking up and the Archangel itself was screaming in protest to the entry.

"Drop our nose!"

They could not afford for the Strike or Faith to be in enemy hands. They were all going to end up in ZAFT territory, far from safety with the Earth Forces. If they survived re-entry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed in any way shape or form

A/N: Once again another year has gone by and I have a present for all my fans or those in the Gundam Seed fanfiction section anyway you all know the drill leave reviews of your thoughts on this story to date and let me know what might need improving. Also so happy New Year to all and say hello to my first post for the New Year The Songstress.

Chapter 4: The Tiger's Dunes

Lacus moved her head away from the light shinning into her eyes. She could hear the voice of the ship's doctor saying something about her being in better shape than Kira and Mir's voice a moment later, saying they had been unconscious for two days so far and were showing no sigh of waking up.

Sighing Lacus opened her eyes, rolling her head slowly to one side, to see Mir seated on a stool between two beds. She could just make out Kira's mop of brown hair in the bed across from her, and Lacus brought a hand up off the bed and just managed to touch Mir's knee before it was too much effort and her arm dropped.

Mir quickly looked around and moved just as quickly to tuck the now black haired girl back into bed and smooth the covers before cheeking the IV.

"Hey, sleepy head. You've been out for two days." Mir wrung out a damp towel and placed it on Lacus' forehead.

"Where did we land?" Lacus whispered, looking up at Mir who glanced over at Kira's still form for a moment before looking back at her.

"We are in Africa from what we can tell. N-Jammer's are messing with all of the ships systems and we can't really tell exactly where we are; only that it's a desert and we are in the middle of ZAFT territory." Mir explained, watching Lacus as she considered for a moment and then raised a shaky arm to take the damp towel from her forehead.

With a sigh Lacus looked up at the white ceiling of the medical ward. "What is Kira's condition? The last thing I remember was reaching Kira's unit and then we were locked into re entry."

"Kira's been out cold since he managed to land both the Faith and the Strike on the Archangel. Mu brought him in while Sai and Tolle brought you in. The Faith is alright. It will take another two days to replace the parts that melted, or were shaken loose, on re entry. The Strike Aile pack will be out for another four days, as most of its controls are melted, and the Strike itself is in pretty good shape, all things considered. It should be repaired by morning." Mir answered Lacus's next round of questions before she could ask them.

With a tired nod Lacus closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep. Getting a little more sleep sounded really good at the moment. Mir quietly went off to find the ship's doctor to let him know that Lacus had woken up.

000000000000000000000000

The next morning Lacus woke to the sound of Kira speaking in hushed tones to Sai and his friends. Sitting up slowly and carefully in her bed she leaned carefully against the wall, watching the others until Kira noticed she was awake.

"Morning, Lacus. Sai and the others were just telling me what I've missed over the last few days." Kira said, slowly and carefully getting out of bed, his friends watching him closely ready to intervene if he faltered.

Lacus nodded and was about to say something when Mir handed her a glass of water.

"You are still dehydrated and someone didn't replace your IV bag on time. You might find your throat is a little dry and you might even feel that everything around you is a little on the weird side."

Lacus nodded her thanks, sipped the water and looked over the boys in the room and then turned to Mir.

"I don't know about you, but I could do with a shower and without looking under the covers I just know I'm wearing less than I would feel comfortable wearing with boys in the room." Lacus smiled at the guys who laughed, taking her hint.

Sai and Tolle came forward to gather up Kira, bracing him by holding his arms and quietly leaving the room, saying they would take him for a shower. Mir fetched some towels and a few other items and then assisted Lacus into the women's showers.

A few hours later found the newly refreshed Lacus in the mess hall enjoying a late breakfast. Seated across from her was Kira, who was just finishing up his meal. Leaning back he contented himself with watching Lacus, admiring the black and pink hair and the girl in general.

"It might pay for us to head down to the hanger and help with what repairs we can. There is no telling when we might be attacked; or by who." Kira said, watching as Lacus leaned back in her seat, a glass of water in hand.

Lacus looked up after a moment of deep thought and put her glass down. "If I remember my father's report on how the war was going accurately, then a man by the name of Andrew Waltfeld, and his co-pilot Aisha, hold command of the forces in Africa. His code name is Desert Tiger. Other than that I can't remember anything else about the Earth occupation forces in this region."

Kira nodded and rose. "Come on, we might as well do something besides sit around as the doctor suggested. I don't know about you, but I'll get bored very quickly."

Lacus agreed and quickly moved to follow Kira, the pair leaving the mess hall talking quietly about anything that came to mind.

000000000000000000000

Unknown to the crew of the Archangel they were being watched by two forces from the cover of the desert sands. The resistance fighters observed the ship, in their ranks was a girl who would be in for quite a shock when she realized that a boy who had saved her life was onboard the ship. The other party of observers, however, was camped a little further off, their Commander standing on a tall dune and observing the ship through powerful binoculars.

"Hmmm, they seem to be all tucked in and sleeping peacefully at the moment." The man murmured.

The desert winds blew gently across his face, stirring his short cut brown hair while his eyes remained focused on the ship. Decision made he was suddenly in motion, sliding down the face of the dune toward his base camp.

"DeCosta, get the troops together. We attack in two hours."

The younger man followed his Commander, watching as the man calmly picked up his coffee cup from the dashboard of the jeep, "Yes sir. I'll get right on it." He moved hastily to where five BuCUE's were stationed, the pilots sitting back waiting for orders.

'Hmmm, not a bad blend this cup,' Andrew Waltfeld thought, taking another appreciative sip of his coffee and watching as his men sprang into action.

"If the coffee's first rate, then so will be the battle." He murmured, watching as DeCosta ordered the air forces into action, the pilots running for their choppers to run pre flight checks.

00000000000000000000000

Lacus straightened from replacing a main hydraulic line in the left leg of the Faith, throwing aside the melted line. Kira caught it and placed it on a pile of ruined parts. He was assisting Lacus as the Strike was fully repaired. The Aile pack would take longer to repair, of course, but he still had the Sword and the Launcher.

Kira regarded the young woman as she wiped the streak of grease from her face, jumping down to land perfectly in front of him and demonstrating both balance and skill that only years of gymnastics could bring about. Straightening up Lacus smiled at him.

"Nice moves. Are we done with this joint?"

Lacus nodded, moving immediately to the other leg. "Father wanted me to be in good shape and not get lazy, so I took gymnastics classes and even a little yoga. When I started my singing career they helped me relax between shows."

A distant look passed over her face as she thought of her father, who must by now think she was dead. Kira rested a hand on her shoulder lightly, understanding how it must worry her that her family knew nothing of her whereabouts; not even that she was alive.

"The moment we can, I'll help you get a message to your father without endangering the ship." Kira assured her, before he cupped his hands and Lacus accepted the leg up to the first hand hold on the suits right leg.

Looking down at Kira once she was in place to check the leg joint for damage, Lacus smiled and nodded her thanks for his offer of help. Quickly pulling the armour panel over the mechanics of the leg off, she looked over the joint and hydraulics for damage.

Mu, from his seat in the cockpit of the Sky-Grasper, watched the two before the voice of Murdoch drew his attention back to the task at hand. Murdoch reminded him it was time for work as, until they could get up in the air, they were in dire straights should they be attacked. All of the resources of the ship were aimed at repairing the mobile suits and his Sky-Grasper and the bay was a hive of activity.

"You're right, of course. How do you think the kids are doing?" Mu clambered out of the pilot's seat, jumping down to stand at Murdoch's side and glance over to where Lacus was calling down a list of the parts she would need to Kira, who would then inventory them.

"I think they have been a huge help in the last few hours with the Faith. If they keep this up the Faith should be set by sunrise, but I think the kids will pass out by then. They are still recovering from what happened a few days ago." Murdoch responded, watching as Kira sorted through a trolley for parts and tossed them up to Lacus who caught them with ease.

Kira watched as Lacus pulled a melted component from one of many gaping panels in the leg assembly and quickly replaced it, checking the components around it to ensure nothing else was damaged. He was about to ask if she wanted more parts for the next stage of the repair when the whole ship shuddered. Lacus only just avoiding tumbling off the leg of the Faith by grasping onto the edge of some of the armour plating.

"What was that?" Kira yelled, hoping someone else might know.

Lacus jumped down, landing beside Kira and watching as a few engineers moved to the fighter and began to load ammunition. Kira and Lacus moved to the locker room to change into flight suits, noting Mu was back in the cockpit and running systems checks.

"All hands. All hands. Level One battle stations, I repeat, Level One battle stations. We are under attack by an unknown enemy. Command to Hanger Bay, are the Strike and the Faith combat ready?" Mir's voice sounded out throughout the hanger.

Pausing in securing his flight suit Kira exchanged a meaningful glance with Lacus who was securing the last of the seals on her pink flight suit, covering up the thin strapped tank top she had worn under her jacket as she had worked. He was fleetingly glad she had worn the jacket in the flight bay, or no one would have gotten any repairs done.

Kira moved to the com unit on the wall to contact the bridge. "The Strike is battle ready. I'll use the Launcher pack as the Aile is still being repaired. The Faith I would estimate is at 70 percent combat readiness, but I wouldn't allow it to lunch at present, not unless it was unavoidable."

"Understood, Kira." Captain Murrue's voice replaced Mir's over the intercom. "I want you to stand by in the Strike while we try and determine the location and identity of the enemy. Lacus, help out the repair crews any way you can to get the Faith at least up to 80 percent in as little time as possible."

The Archangel shuddered as another round of missiles came down and this time Kira knew they were closer, the people firing at them were finding their range. The next round was sure to directly impact on the ship.

Lacus nodded in parting to Kira and hurried into the hanger while Kira finished changing. Her first stop was to the mechanics who had been loading the Sky-Grasper with ammunition and requested as soon as they finished could they complete the work she had started on the right leg of the Faith. She would warm up the suits OS and do a scan for more damage and evaluate the computer systems preparatory to flight if it was required. She had used the suit in space, not in the Earth's atmosphere where gravity was a factor and she needed to be sure she knew everything that was wrong with the unit and exactly what her capabilities would be.

Mu straightened up in his cockpit, the onboard systems all prepared for flight as the ship shuddered, the missile hitting the sands close to the hull. The enemy now had their range and the Archangel would be in trouble. The bridge crew were still desperately attempting to identify their assailants; although they were sure it had to be ZAFT. No one else, the consensus was, would attack first and ask questions later.

"Hey kid. You ready to go?" Mu called out as Kira came running through the bay towards the Strike.

"I am! Lacus is working on the Faith with a few others to get it ready if needed. Any word from the bridge on who is attacking us?"

Mu shook his head and began to pull on his flight suit, provided for him by a technician who had known the man likely would have flown his ship in his overalls.

On the bridge Murrue narrowed her eyes as more missiles came in toward them and ordered the Igelstellungs operators to shoot them down. One or two were bound to get through she knew, and now would be the best time to launch their defenders.

"Launch the Strike! It is plain our opponents plan to remain hidden. Launching the Strike might entice them to come out and fight us head on, and not play hide and seek in the dunes."

A missile hit the port side of the ship and the Archangel bucked from the impact.

Kira acknowledged the order to launch and try to locate the enemy with all possible speed, settling himself comfortably in the cockpit and checking his strapping as the Strike was loaded onto the catapult and the Launcher pack attached. Kira heard Lacus talking to the crews working feverishly around the Faith, knowing the Strike would need back up soon.

Lacus watched the main hatch lock in place as the Strike was ready to lunch; a beep dragged her attention back to the computer where readouts informed her that the Faith was at 75 percent of full function. The right leg was repaired and repairs to the right shoulder would increase the suits working capacity to 80 percent.

"The right shoulder joints are fussed," She called down to her work crew. "Make it quick please, before something happens to the Strike and the Archangel."

Mu, who was calling readouts to the Chief Engineer as the last of the ammunition was being loaded could not help but laugh quietly.

"She might as well scream 'I want to protect my husband' with how she is acting towards the kid." He commented to Chief Murdoch who laughed along with him.

000000000000000000000000000000

The one known as the Desert Tiger watched the launch of the Strike with interest, particularly as it flew to the top of a dune and set down, immediately sinking almost up to its knees in the loose sand. A brief feral grin flickered across his face as he considered the unit, and he flicked his gaze back to the ship, wondering where the second suit was.

"So that's the suit that gave Le Creuset and his team so much trouble. But where is the second unit, I wonder? Damaged from the past battle so severely it can not participate?" He mused aloud, not expecting DeCosta to answer. His team knew his command well enough to know he was not looking for an answer at this time.

"Well, I don't think a test of its battle capacity with just the helicopters will be entirely accurate. Send in the BuCUE's, and make sure they know to keep their eyes open for that second unit." Andy watched the choppers firing on the Strike and noted that no appreciable damage appeared to have been done. 'An impressive machine, but what of the pilot? Is he as good at combat on the Earth as he was in space?'

00000000000000000000000000000

Kira knew he was in trouble. As the last of the missiles impacted around him he barely avoided having the head of the Strike taken off by the feet of a BuCUE.

"Damn! I can't get any footing!" He cursed, the sands shifting beneath him again when the Strike's feet came in contact with it. It seemed to him the Strike sank deeper each time he was forced down, by the missiles impacting around him all the time, and the BuCUE's moved along the sands without a sign of sinking. It was only a matter time before they would force the Strike into submission.

"Damn it! I can't fight back like this." Kira snarled over the radio, everyone on the bridge of the Archangel, and in the hanger, hearing him and watching on the monitors as the Strike took to the air, firing down at the BuCUE's circling him from the ground.

"How much longer until you free up that joint?" Lacus called from the cockpit, hearing Kira groan as another missile impacted the Strike.

"Another few minutes, Miss Cl… Tokiha. We are replacing the last of the burned out components while we are working on the joint, but it could be another ten minutes." One of the engineers called, remembering at the last second to maintain the disguise of her false name. The Archangel had a few survivors from the 8th fleet on board whom they did not wish to know her real name.

Lacus nodded, far from happy and watched the readout on the status of the Faith, taking note of the fact that the Igelstellungs mounted in the head would not be usable as they were both out of ammunition and one of the barrels was melted. The whip and the rifle were usable, also one of the duel short range railguns on the left arm.

'I might not be at full combat capability, but I can at least take some of the pressure off of Kira.'

Kira hadn't even hit the sand fully before it shifted beneath the Strike's feet, sinking the unit up to the knee joint yet again.

"Damn it!" He hit the thrusters, taking off again only to be forced down by one of the BuCUE's hitting the sands hard directly behind him, a huge clawed foot whacking the Strike solidly.

On the bridge Natarle watched the Strike as it was battered from all sides before giving the order to fire missiles into the area. When Mir and Sai protested Natarle snorted at their inexperience and commented that the Phase Shift armour would protect the Strike.

Lacus, who was tuned into the Bridge conversation, narrowed her eyes at Natarle's comments, making a note to herself to have a talk with the second officer about firing missiles at her allies.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Andy watched as four missiles were launched from the Legged ship, each one hitting around the Strike. With a raised eyebrow he shook his head. "Looks like that pilot's captain wants to motivate their pilot to do better. A bit of a harsh nudge, but the question is will it work?"

DeCosta nodded and watched as the BuCUE's, which had sprung aside at the incoming missile strike, moved back into the attack after the sand settled down. The ZAFT mobile suits began firing on and ramming the Strike from all sides, forcing it deeper and deeper into the sand.

Kira, desperate, watched the enemy mobile suits closely for any clues that might make the difference in his surviving the attack. He noted how the units all had either treads or huge feet and moved with a measured gait, distributing weight evenly over the shifting sands and none of the ZAFT units sank as he did.

'The Strike's weight needs to be distributed evenly and the motion controls changed.' He thought firing the thrusters and taking to the air again, pulling down the keyboard and starting to type, make the changes as quickly as he could.

"Lacus, if you can hear me you will need to make changes to the controls to help with combat in this environment. The sand is just not stable enough for combat with a two legged Mobile Suit and an unaltered OS." Kira continued typing, opening the OS uplink between the Faith and the Strike, an uplink that he and Lacus had been working on before the fight in orbit.

Its use now might mean the difference for them in this so far uneven combat.

Lacus, startled, looked at the new screen that flashed up a moment after she received Kira's message. Looking over the changes Kira was making to the Strike she understood what she had to do and quickly began copying the changes to her own OS.

"I read you, Kira, just hold out for another two minutes. That's all we need and I'll be there." Lacus glanced desperately at the engineers, one of whom gave her the thumbs up to indicate that actually was all they needed to complete the shoulder repairs. By the time she altered the programming the Faith would be ready to go.

Kira could only hope two minutes was all it would take as he completed the changes and punched in the upgrades, landing this time without sinking into the sand.

0000000000000000000

The Desert Tiger watching the combat couldn't help being a little impressed by the skill the pilot had demonstrated in reprogramming the suits OS while in combat, and that was what had had to have happened, he knew, for the sudden reversal taking place. From what he had seen of the reports of this mobile suit, he knew it would out gun his own units and that called for a slight change of direction.

"Radio the Lesseps; tell them to fire the main cannon. Target the Legged Ship." He ordered, watching the Strike firing on, and taking down, one of the BuCUE's by shooting out both legs on one side. The pilot refrained from firing on the cockpit, he noted, finding that to be curious given the situation.

"He's got skills… and he has earned my curiosity."

0000000000000000000000000

Mu looked up from completing the final checks as the Sky-Grasper was rolled into lunch position, bracing himself as the catapult hurled him into the sky. Gritting his teeth against the G forces he rolled the ship, heading right for the Strike, intending to assist him and having to dodge wildly to avoid the incoming cannon fire.

"What the hell!" He rolled over one shot, dodged another and fed power to the thrusters, watching helplessly as the Archangel was pummelled.

"Get us in the air and evade before the next round comes in!" Murrue screamed as the ship shuddered beneath the impacts.

In seconds the scream of the engines powering the ship picked up and, rocking to the turbulence, the Archangel began to rise from the sands of the desert.

Kira stared in open mouthed shock as more shells came in, targeting the ship and as he watched them scream past him a strange calm settled over him. Everything was moving in slow motion about him, only he was moving at normal pace, or so his mind told him, as he brought the beam cannon around and fired over and over again. He could not see the Archangel destroyed and somehow he knew exactly which shells would do the killing damage and they alone were his targets.

It was… surreal.

0000000000000000000000000000

Andy's eyes widened as one by one the shells were hit, exploding beneath the onslaught of the weapon being fired. He picked out that only certain shells were being targeted, it was impossible to target the entire barrage, and the Archangel was still being hit, just not in any vital areas. His eyes narrowed as he considered the skill improvement being demonstrated and considered his next order.

00000000000000000000000000000

Lacus clenched her hands into fists as the Faith settled onto the catapult, the last of the repairs and the changes to the OS complete. Finally she could go out there and assist Kira and keep the ship from being destroyed.

"Ready when you are, Mir." Lacus noted she had no more than a half hour of power in a combat situation. With the remaining damage to the Faith still needing to be repaired they dared not fully charge the mobile suit, as overloads were possible. It would be enough, she decided.

It had to be.

"Lacus, you all clear and ready to lunch. Good luck and watch your back." Mir opened the main hatch and the catapult thrust the Faith into the sky.

She had barely reached the sand when she had to jump to avoid one of the BuCUEs and lashed out with the whip, taking the BuCUE around the middle and an energy discharged fried the main computer for the Mobile suit while it was still in mid air, having followed her leap.

000000000000000000000000

Andy watched the battle, noting that the only fighter plane to be launched was now heading on a direct line towards the location of the Lesseps. He looked back down in time to see the Faith and the Strike link up, putting their backs together and the new suit, armed with an energy whip, using the weapon to make a sand screen to block the BuCUE's sight. The Strike would take advantage of the screen, and obviously had a decent sensor array as it fired through the screening sand, coming close to damaging the BuCUE's and forcing them to keep their distance.

"Hmmm, the first pilot has been doing rather well, but if our intelligence is correct it should be running out of power soon. Order the remaining BuCUE's to attack only the first suit to emerge, the other suit is to be driven back." Andy instructed DeCosta who quickly radioed the orders in.

The Lesseps had fired another volley at the Legged ship which was now able to manoeuvre and avoided the worst of the barrage, but could not retaliate against the Lesseps or fire on the mobile suits without hitting their own units.

00000000000000000000000000

For Kira the world was still moving in slow motion, and he fired again and again through the swirling sand, unable to get a lock on a target but knowing he was closing in on them. A flashing light distracted him, caught out of the corner of his eye and suddenly the world returned to normal. Sweating heavily, panting for breath Kira could only stare at the indicator reading; he was about to lose his power. The power indicators were in the red and he would lose all power in another few shots.

"Damn, I've used the cannon too much." He discovered he was on a closed circuit with Lacus and knew she had heard him, though given the interference from the battle it was likely only Lacus had.

"Kira, get back to the Archangel! If you can get to the ship and get the sword pack it should give you enough energy to finish this fight." Lacus moved the Faith to one side to avoid a missile attack from one of the three remaining BuCUE's.

"There is no way in hell I am leaving you to fight three BuCUE's with a damaged Mobile Suit!" Kira shouted, using the Vulcan gun to drive back one of the enemy suits. "We both make a run for the ship, and don't argue; I just used the last of my ammunition."

Lacus gritted her teeth but could only agree, without cover the Strike would not make it back. They both jumped back from a barrage of missiles hitting all around them and started to move, firing their mobile suits to the greatest speed they dared and still have a chance of getting the Strike back on the ship.

A few small explosions went off around them as on their left side and beyond the BuCUE a dozen small armoured jeeps erupted over the sand dunes to the east.

"What on earth?!"

Kira watched in amazement as, clearly out gunned, the resistance fighters in the jeeps charged head on at the three BuCUE's. He was about to move to assist them when a single jeep peeled away and drove right at him. Sand flew as the vehicle careened madly across the sand and came to a skidding stop, and some wire was shot was at the mobile suit, connecting with the Strike's arm.

"Attraction pilot of this mobile suit! Proceed to the following coordinates and you might just live through this. The same applies to your comrade."

"Kira, I don't think we have a choice. I'm nearly out of power from using the shock whip. We could not fully power the Faith and my fighting capacity is limited." Lacus moved out to Kira's right side as the resistance fighters broke off their attack and careened across the sand toward them.

In the back seat of the jeep Cagalli watched as the two Earth Forces suits moved ahead of the main group, now following the coordinates they had passed to them. The BuCUE's were regrouping and moving to give chase.

"Wave something they want in front of their face and watch them follow it anywhere in the world." She smiled, watching as the Strike and the Faith landed just a head where she had told them to. "Including to their doom."

000000000000000000000000000

The Desert Tiger scowled, watching from his sand dune as his three remaining suits chased the Earth Forces suits. As the mobile suits landed on a flat area of the desert he realized what was going to happen.

"Get them out of there now!" He sharply ordered, DeCosta moving quickly to the radio only to hear the sound of a large explosion a moment later.

The three suits vanished in a fire storm that lit up the predawn sky and the Desert Tiger bared his teeth.

"Damn them! That is not war, it is murder. Recall everything, DeCosta. We are leaving. We will deal with the Desert Dawn another day." Andy snarled before softly saying a prayer for his fallen men, making note that it was only the Desert Dawn resistance fighters and the Legged ship which had intentionally killed his men. For some reason the mobile suit pilots had refrained from killing, settling for disabling his units.

It was, to say the least, curious.

00000000000000000

Kira and Lacus watched from a rock out crop as the retreat took shape. The ZAFT forces were quick and efficient in their retreat and nothing was left that might be of use to the resistance fighters. They watched as an attack chopper stopped long enough to pick up two pilots from disabled suits as the first rays of the sun lit the sky.

Cagalli got out of her jeep and watched the retreating enemy before looking up at the two powered down mobile suits. Narrowing her eyes against the glare of the rising sun reflecting from the metal, she looked to where the Archangel was slowly approaching.

'Time to find out what they are doing here, and who their suits pilots are.' She thought, turning back to watch the sunrise.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed in any way shape or form

A/N: Hello all and welcome to another chapter of Songstress and let me just say this one was a lot of fun to write out and work out as I was trying to give Andy more depth then what he had in the Anime hopefully you'll all enjoy and do leave lots of reviews

Chapter 5: Desert Dawn

Archangel settled onto the desert sands and Mu landed his fighter a few minutes later, scrambling from the unit and running for the port side airlock. He raced to the airlock, checking his side arm and met up with Murrue and a few security personnel, the latter also checking their side arms.

"Resistance fighters?" Mu questioned, walking along side Murrue and acknowledging four security personnel standing at the port hatch as they ran the locking sequence.

"I'm not sure, though it appears so. For all we know we may have just traded one enemy for another. Either way, I know Kira and Lacus are still out there, and without the power to engage their weapons systems. We have to hope these people do not intend to attack us." Murrue nodded consent for the hatch to be opened.

Leaving the Archangel they took their time approaching the half dozen armoured jeeps, observing the resistance's fighters closely. Mu was quick to note the oddity of a blonde head amongst the dark haired locals; a slender teenage male, though the age did not seem unusual as there were a number of teenagers in the assembly.

000000000000000000000000

Kira regarded the resistance fighters, zooming the camera in on the group that appeared to be the leaders. He tilted his head to one side on noting the blonde in the group, thinking he should know that face, though he could not place where or why they might have met. His musing was interrupted by Lacus as she moved the Faith to stand next to the Strike, taking the moment herself to look over the large force of jeeps and armoured trucks.

"Kira, do you think we can trust them not to attack the Archangel?" Lacus zoomed in to take a look at the leaders, watching as Murrue and Mu slowly approached the resistance fighters.

"I don't know, but stand by. Even without power to the weapons we can still take them out, but the Chief is going to have our heads if there is any more damage to the suits." Kira scanned the board's readouts, noting the damage done to the Strike.

Lacus nodded, settling back into her seat, running systems checks on her unit, less concerned with the meeting taking place on the desert sands than with what the Engineering Chief would have to say about 'his' suits. There was also the small matter of her concern for Kira and herself as, technically, they were meant to be in bed resting from their little jaunt through the atmosphere.

A few minutes later Murrue radioed for both Kira and Lacus to disembark and come down. Kira hesitated, shacking his head and hoping the Commander knew what she was doing before un-strapping himself from the seat. Lacus likewise hesitated before doing the same, and they lowered themselves to the ground, keeping a wary eye on the group watching them.

Kira waited as Lacus left her suit to join him, noting some of the resistance fighters whispering about one of the pilots being a girl when Lacus removed her helmet. The cascade of her hair and the fine planes of her face were unmistakable, even if her flight suit did not already emphasise the very feminine attributes of her figure. Kira nodded to her as she joined him and they walked towards Murrue, Kira reaching up to free himself from the confines of his helmet as they did so.

"You!"

The blonde in the resistance fighter's party, whose shout revealed to be female, not male, broke away from the group, running up to stare in anger at Kira. Quick as a flash her hand rose and faster still Kira stopped the blow to his face, glaring at her, trying to think why she was so familiar.

"What are… what are you doing here? And why are you in that thing?"

Kira leaned in closer, his fingers locked tightly about the slender wrist, eyes narrowing at the brief mental flashback as he finally placed her face, back in space when he had first started piloting the Strike.

Heliopolis.

"Wait a minute. I know you. We meet back at the factory."

"Cagalli."

One of the resistance fighters called the girl to order and she pulled her wrist sharply out of Kira's grasp, stepping back from him. Kira stepped away from her, closer to Lacus who regarded the blonde haired girl with narrowed gaze, one hand raised near the base of her neck as though she had been about to reach out.

Before any of the teens could speak Cagalli spun on her heel and stalked off, taking a place behind the apparent leader of the group of fighters.

"I wish to hear more of their story, but not here. We will return to our base and speak there."

Mu slipped away from the group to join the pair and whisper the leaders name was Sahib Ashman as Murrue agreed. The resistance fighters fell back to their vehicles and the Archangel's crew were quick to begin the task of loading the Strike and Faith onto the ship.

It took the better part of the remaining half of the day to recover the suits and get the Archangel into the hidden base of their new allies. The ship was camouflaged with nets to hide it from ZAFT satellites and aircraft that might pass over head. Finally both Kira and Lacus were seated on a ridge of the valley, the Strike and Faith standing behind them in the shadow of the ridge, the Faith missing its shield attachment.

"Kira… where did you meet that girl before?" Lacus looked out over the desert, pushing aside an errant lock of hair as the wind kicked up, staring for a long moment at the black lock, missing her natural pink colouring.

Kira sighed and pulled the zip of his jacket down to allow the warm breeze to cool him before looking at Lacus. Spread before them was the endless sands of the desert, and behind them lay the resistance fighters and questions he was not sure he wanted to answer.

"We met back in the factory in Heliopolis, where the Strike and the other suits were built. I didn't realize she was a girl when we first met. I don't know what she was doing there, but I discovered she was a girl not long after ZAFT attacked to steal the GAT series."

Lacus nodded and looked down and behind them, into the camp, and took note of how tightly strung everyone was. There was a palpable fear of being attacked at any time about the freedom fighters, their eyes showed their fear, even if they did not speak of it.

"Why did she try to slap you when she met you back there? I would have assumed she would be happy to see you are alive."

"Maybe it's because I'm piloting the mobile suit that, according to her when she first saw them, her father helped build. It was a neutral colony and she thought her father had offered to provide blueprints and construct Mobile suits for the Earth Forces." Kira replied, looking down at the camp and taking note of the head of blonde hair slowly making its way up the rocky trail toward them.

Lacus nodded but had a feeling that that might not be the whole reason, as there was something about that girl which didn't ring true. Lacus was almost certain she was hiding something big.

Cagalli looked up at Kira and Lacus where they lay back enjoying the sun. Lacus had taken off her jacket revealing a simple light blue singlet. Cagalli scowled as Kira smiled and said something to Lacus, causing the girl with him to laugh softly.

"Something I can do for you?" Kira looked at Cagalli as she joined them, Lacus shifting slightly to lean against Kira, to stare at her for a moment and then close her eyes, seemingly relaxed and resting.

"Oh… I… just wanted to apologize for trying to hit you when we… met earlier. I wasn't expecting to see you again… certainly not as the pilot of that machine." Cagalli looked as though she was not accustomed to apologising to anyone and was uneasy with the necessity.

After a moment Kira smiled and nodded, shaking Lacus a little to get her attention so he could stand up. Helping her up he picked up her jacket and handed it to her before looking at Cagalli.

Lacus threw the jacket over her shoulder and at a look from Kira started down the ridge, Kira at her side. He glanced back at the blonde and inclined his head slightly.

"It's alright, no harm done. I was just as surprised to see you in a place like this, as you were to see me piloting the Strike. We can talk more later. Lacus and I have to return to the Archangel as we are still recovering from the re-entry to Earth's atmosphere." Kira yawned, moving down the ridge and then towards the ship, leaving the Strike and the Faith standing in the deepening shadows of the ridge.

Cagalli watched Kira leave, eyes narrowed before she followed him down the ridge, motioning to a group of idle resistance fighters to watch the towering suits. She could not say if she had just been given the brush off or not, but it would not hurt to keep an eye on the machines. There was always the chance of a return visit from the Desert Tiger; they had, after all, helped to take out five of the BuCUE's.

00000000000000000000000000000

Murrue looked over the map on which Sahib had pointed out the best route for the Archangel to take to reach the Earth Forces main base in Alaska. It appeared they had little choice other than to cross the lands held by the Desert Tiger. Much of what they would need to cross was more heavily patrolled by the ZAFT forces than the present area they inhabited.

"Do we fight the Tiger, or do we take another route? To take any other course will mean we take longer to reach Alaska." Mu stopped beside her and set a cup of coffee before her, taking a sip of his own and making a face at the bitter taste. As coffee went this brew sucked, but it was better than nothing at all.

"I don't know. I really want to get there as quickly as we can, but I don't want to make you, Kira and Lacus fight for every kilometre. I am not pleased with the idea of having Kira and Lacus fight their own kind, and it is possible taking a longer route might cut the number of encounters by as much as half." Murrue sipped the coffee. "That's awful. Remind me to get a decent cup of the ship's coffee when we get back. It's not great, but it's better than this."

"I'm sure the kids are willing to do what it takes to get us to Alaska safely, after all they are aiming to disable, not kill the enemy. I have to say is a good choice on their part, to disable and not strike to kill. How is this war going to end if we keep killing each other? A line needs to be drawn and those two have chosen to draw that line over which they will not cross." Mu offered a charming smile to the Captain.

"Would that the politicians on both sides would see it in such terms. I'm too tired at the moment to decide which the better option is. If we cross the desert through the middle of the Tiger's territory, we will be engaging in combat and taking down the opposition to the resistance. That may have factored in Sahib's advice. I want to sleep on the options. In the morning Kira and Lacus will be able to join us and, as they are mercenaries, they get to have input. We will be paying them after this is all over after all."

00000000000000000000000000000

Andrew (Andy) Waltfield looked down on the town of Tassil, narrowing his eyes for a moment as he gave thought to the necessary task of burning down the town. There were certain Commanders who would think little, if they thought at all, about burning the town with the citizens still resident.

He knew his old instructor would have his head should he order such a strike, when he final crossed over, as he eventually must. She had drilled it into her cadets that "Civilians are never to be pulled into a war, no matter what has been done to you by the enemy army."

When the question of civilian targets came up she had scowled and glared, fierce and proud. "If you don't like the order, or if it goes against your conscience is an even better reason to refuses it, then you go to someone higher up on the chain of command. You keep going higher until you find one that shares your view. Or you do what your conscience demands and damn the bastards who gave the order to butcher the helpless."

Looking over at DeCosta lying on the sand next to him, Andy tilted his foot, nudging the man and drawing DeCosta's attention. "Get going. Warn the town's people we will burn it to the ground fifteen minutes after you leave."

"But sir, wouldn't it be more of an abject lesson to burn the town without giving them time to flee? If we are to teach the Desert Dawn a lesson it has to be a decisive example."

DeCosta noticed the scowls on the faces of the officers gathered around the Tiger and he had the distinct impression he had just said something stupid. Each of these men had been in Waltfield's command for some years and they had not so much as blinked when Waltfield had issued his instructions.

"Rule number one, while you are under my command. I will never order an attack on civilians, no matter the provocation the military may use. You will instruct them to take with them what food and water they can carry, but all weapons are to be left behind. You may inform them this is a necessary action because of the actions of the Desert Dawn. They have one hour to evacuate." Andy gave DeCosta a playful kick to get him moving.

DeCosta nodded, scrambling back and gaining his feet, running to the nearby jeep. He was soon speeding down the dunes toward the town of Tassil with much to think about. When his instructors had informed him it would be necessary over the course of his career to wipe out civilian targets, he had not particularly liked the idea. The Desert Tiger, it appeared, was not in favour of the idea of abject lessons at the cost of civilian lives.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kira was lying on his back and soundly asleep when the Archangel's alarm claxon sounded. He swore later he jumped a good foot in the air and landed on his backside on the floor with a grunt, cursing softly.

"God, why now? I feel as though I have only just gotten to sleep." He clambered to his feet and pulled his pants on, grabbing his jacket as he ran for the door, nearly running over Lacus as he bolted into the hallway.

Like Kira, Lacus looked like she had been soundly asleep and was only partially dressed. The two exchanged quick glances and then were running side by side as they pulled their jackets on.

"Remind me to have words with Mr. Desert Tiger when we see him face to face, about the inconvenience of night attacks would you?" Lacus panted softly as they raced into the locker room and began to struggle into their flight suits.

A noncommittal grunt from Kira was the only response and then they were running into the hanger in time to see Mu roll the Sky-Grasper into launch position.

The duty engineers were quick to inform the pair the Archangel was only on standby alert. Mu was to scout out the reported attack site, supposedly one of the towns the Resistance fighters used as a base of operations and supply depot. The Chief Engineer informed them of his displeasure at having found their suits were not in the hanger, and would they like to just hand them over to the enemy next time?

Kira and Lacus winced, apologised and hurried across the hanger to clamber into their respective cockpits and await orders, initiating systems checks whilst they waited. Looking at the clock display on the consol Kira sighed, leaning back in his seat and stifling a yawn. Lacus tuned her radio to the frequency they had chosen for private conversations and smiled at the tired Kira when he appeared on her screen.

"Think of it this way, the sooner we go out there and take them down the sooner we can come back and get some sleep; four more hours would be good." She grinned when Kira gave her the evil eye.

"How does this sound? You go out alone and I'll get some sleep?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to pay attention and wake up as Chief Murdoch appeared at the opened hatch and handed him a cup of coffee. "You are a life saver."

Kira fairly pounced on the cup, taking a long drink and making a face at the taste. He wasn't use to coffee, but when he needed to wake up fully he would take anything, and Mu had expounded on the virtues of coffee often enough.

"Don't sweat it kid. Get ready, we will more than likely be launching you both soon." Murdoch patted Kira on the shoulder and vanished from the hatch, making certain Lacus was fully awake with another offering of coffee.

The radio crackled and Murrue's voice came over the intercom almost an hour later. "Launch the Strike and the Faith. Your mission is to support the resistance fighters as they pursue the attack force that attacked Tassil. You are to offer them support, but you are not to follow the enemy to their base. You will stop the resistance fighters before it gets that far, however, if they continue the pursuit against your advice, you will not follow them. Repeat, you will not engage the enemy base."

Murdoch sprang into action, shouting orders and directing his crews to get the Strike and the Faith into launch positions.

"The Aile pack for this one, Chief." Kira sealed the cockpit, bringing the hanger frequency on line and listening to Murdoch bellowing his orders. "Please tell me they have repaired it?"

"The Aile? You sure about that kid? Why not the Sword pack?" Murdock watched as the Faith was loaded onto the starboard launcher, checking progress as the Strike was moved onto the port launch rails. 'I'm glad I double timed it on those repairs now.' He thought to himself.

"The Aile," Kira confirmed. "I need speed and moveability to keep up with the BuCUE's and the sword just isn't fast enough. Hurry it up Chief, before those people get an even bigger head start on us." Kira looked out at the view of the desert, sand and rocks all that could be seen in the lightening sky of pre dawn.

Thrust out of the Archangel Lacus quickly had the Faith jumping across the desert, the Strike only a few steps behind her as they locked on to the homing beacon Mu had attached to the last jeep of the resistance fighters.

"Kira, it's going to take us another hour to catch them at this rate." Lacus frowned as the Faith landed and before all of the weight could settle she had the suit jumping forward again, the Strike right behind her. They had as many systems idle as they could manage to conserve power, and kept low to avoid the radar that had to be sweeping the area.

"I would be able to move a little more quickly than you, but if I do that I'll be without back up for the few minutes it takes you to catch up." Kira responded, activating the Aile pack to glide/fly across the sands, quickly coming abreast of the Faith.

"It's better that getting there in time to gather their bodies. Go ahead; I'll do the best I can." Lacus landed again, watching as the Strike pulled ahead of her.

"Ok, but don't be too late. I'd hate to have a party without you." He smiled, accelerating quickly, leaving Lacus shaking her head.

00000000000000000000000000000

Andy sat back in the jeep, DeCosta driving, the Tiger enjoying a light doze while the attack force of three BuCUE's followed along behind the jeep. It must look almost as though they were out for a morning walk, he mused. DeCosta glanced at his Commander for a moment before looking ahead.

"Sir, shouldn't we be going a little faster than this?" He looked at Andy again, noticing it did not appear that the Commander even opened an eye at his question.

"In a hurry to get back, DeCosta?" Andy condescended to open his one remaining eye, knowing DeCosta would not be able to see he was watching their surroundings. Behind them would be the smoke column that marked the town he had ordered burned.

"Ah, no sir."

'I'll need to have supplies airdropped to the villagers when we return. The use of unmarked crates would be best.' Andy mused, settling a little deeper into his seat, cursing the uncomfortable vehicle. The makers of the jeep made no concessions to the user's backside and he had a backache to add to his discomfort.

"At this speed they'll be sure to catch up to us. There would have to have been resistance fighters in the area. It would not take them long to organize against us."

"Then they are at the crossroads of their destiny," Andy stretched his arms above his head, working his shoulder muscles before crossing his arms behind his head.

"Huh?" DeCosta looked at Andy in confusion.

"Their self-propelled guns won't be much of a fight for our BuCUE's," Andy took a deep breath, stifling a yawn, "when ever people are put to the test I often hear people say 'I'd rather die'. Do you think they really mean it?"

DeCosta blinked and could only gape like a fish, dividing his attention between staring at his Commander and the road ahead. With an ominous crackle the radio came to life.

"Commander, there are six, no wait… eight vehicles of the resistances coming up fast from our rear." The pilot of one of the BuCUE's following along behind the command jeep reported.

"Maybe they would rather die." Andy mused, staring at the next dune.

There was a whistling and roar growing nearer and DeCosta moved the jeep out of the path of a rocket, the hit impacting the roadway and jolting the jeep sideways. Andy moved forward and DeCosta struggled to maintain control of the jeep.

"Commander?" DeCosta shouted, weaving the jeep in an attempt to keep the vehicle out of harms way.

"We have no choice, of course. We fight back." Andy slapped DeCosta on the arm, motioning him to move the jeep clear of the BuCUE's.

After pulling the jeep to a safe distance and parking, DeCosta took up watching the small radar screen of the unit mounted in the jeep, while Andy watched the slaughter of the resistance fighters. He personally thought it a needles waste of life and equipment as another jeep was taken out, but the resistance had managed to hamper one of the BuCUE's movements, having blown out one leg with multiple rocket hits.

'What a pointless attack. At least they demonstrated some strategic skills the other day, planning that ambush. A rare moment of brilliance, it would seem. They can't even take down and destroy one of our BuCUE's.'

"Incoming object, Sir. Moving fast right for us."

He glanced down at DeCosta crouched over the radar and sighed softly. 'Damn. Looks like the Legged ship sent some help.'

A brilliant beam of green glowing energy streaked in a moment later, the shot narrowly missing one of the BuCUE's. Andy looked in the direction it came from, recognizing the outline of the Strike and the change in its profile which marked an equipment change.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I missed!" Kira stared in surprise at the screen.

His scope had shown the BuCUE dead centre of the cross hairs, the target the missile pod on the suits back. Thinking furiously he consulted the computer and winced, seeing his error immediately.

"I see, the Heat convection caused it!" Kira quickly pulled down his keyboard and his fingers flew over the keyboard as he entered new data into the targeting system, making certain he sent a copy of the new data to Lacus. She would need it for the Faith's rifle.

Taking aim once again Kira fired a second time, this time hitting and removing the rocket pack.

0000000000000000000000000000

Watching from the jeep Andy Waltfield couldn't help but be a little impressed at the skill the pilot showed. He had analysed his miss and did not make the same mistake a second time. This pilot had talent and a frightening capacity for adaptation. The pilot appeared to know his suit and Andy had a nasty suspicion about the source of some of that talent.

"Well…" Andy lowered his binoculars, standing in his seat while watching the battle, considering the new addition to the battlefield and the unknown module the suit now sported. New equipment meant new abilities. The suit was certainly versatile.

"Have the Earth Forces come to rescue the resistance?" DeCosta stared down at the battle as their mobile suits moved to attack the Strike.

"Check out that beam targeting. The pilot has already included the heat convection distortion into the parameters." Andy could not help the small smile at the thought of an opponent who learned so quickly that he could adapt to the intricacies of desert combat using mobile suits almost instantly. This pilot made few mistakes and learned from those he did make.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Three enemy units, one damaged, unable to manoeuvre at the moment," Kira's voice was soft but Lacus could hearing everything he said and she had no trouble hearing the quiet sigh a moment later.

"What is it Kira?" She directed the Faith to leap over another sand dune, making out the explosions of battle ahead and knowing she was almost there. "I'm almost there, Kira."

"Take your time, Lacus there are only three of them and… well, most of the resistance fighters are either dead or injured." Kira moved away from the two units fronting him, hoping to lead them away from the survivors.

0000000000000000000000000

Andy regarded the battle in the valley, taking note the disabled BuCUE was moving again. Reaching down he took the radio from the dashboard and opened a line of communication.

"Kirkwood, let me get in and pilot that BuCUE."

"Commander?" DeCosta stared at Andy in shock. Commanders of Waltfield's rank did not simply leap into damaged units and engage in battle.

Andy glanced down at DeCosta and smiled, jumping from the jeep, "There are some things that one can't be sure of until one exchanges fire with the enemy." He commented cryptically running for the approaching BuCUE.

0000000000000000000000000

Kira dodged a barrage of missiles and leapt into the air, one of the BuCUE's leaping after him only to be knocked aside when he brought the shield of the Aile around. Distracted by the attack he was knocked off target as he aimed for the suit by a missile hit which knocked him back, shaking him violently in his restraints.

Steadying himself Kira backed up, checking his systems and bringing his shield around in time to take the next few hits. Where were these attacks coming from? Surely there were more missiles than there should have been? The third unit. It was moving again, coming directly for him and there was something frighteningly focused about the way the unit moved. The other units were quick to take up flanking positions.

Suddenly the fight was not gong Kira's way. The Strike was rammed by all three units, each only nicking him but solidly enough to throw his guard off and again a missile attack from all three units targeted him. The Strike was hit in the upper chest and Kira rammed his hand on the controls, firing his jets and lifted the Strike out of danger.

Something large appeared on his screen faster than he could react and he stared as the lead unit, the one he had thought he had disabled, slammed into him, sending him back to the ground and he was sure his teeth rattled in his skull.

0000000000000000000000

"Even if you are targeted only by regular warheads, the phase shift armour losses its effectiveness after 76 hits." Andy smiled watching as the Strike managed to counteract much of the force of its landing using the pack mounted on its back. "When that happens, your rifle simultaneously runs out of power! How well do you know the specs of the suit, hmmm?"

00000000000000000000000

Kira grunted and could only brace himself as multiple missiles zeroed in on him, all of them aimed from that unit suspended over him in the air. He was shaken, never having faced such an attack before, uncertain what he should do, could do, to counteract it.

The unit landed and the remaining two BuCUE's leapt to take up flanking positions as they had before. Kira knew he faced something now he had not before. Someone who knew exactly what he was doing, who knew how to take down the Strike, and had the means at their disposal to do just that.

He was in trouble.

00000000000000000000000

"Now, how are you going to tackle getting yourself out of this mess without your partner?"

Andy leaned forward, eager to see what would happen next. His radar sounded an alert and he grunted softly, the second unit was near and he had not finished his evaluation. Firing off another volley at the Strike he waited to see the pilot's reaction. He was hoping he would not be disappointed.

00000000000000000000000

Kira watched in shock as the seemly endless missiles came right for him. This was it, he was not going to survive, surely who ever piloted that suit had killed him… and the world fell into slow motion.

The Strike leapt backward and the missiles impacted right where he had been standing, rocking the Strike but not taking it down, shaking the pilot, bruising him but he felt nothing. He was beyond feeling, hands locked to the controls, eyes staring straight ahead.

00000000000000000000000

Andy watched, teeth bared in a grimace, as the Strike came right at him and his wingmen. The mobile suits shield was jettisoned and it passed to the left hand side, slamming into the BuCUE and half turning to fire over the unit at his central, lead machine.

"Attack individually! Confuse him!" Andy took note of the damaged units statistics and decided he was not desperate to withdraw; the suit was still capable of putting up a good show.

His wingmen were good, not allowing themselves to be shaken up by the uncommon display of piloting the Strike's pilot was demonstrating. He also took note of the proximity of the Faith, mindful of the limited time before it intercepted the combat zone.

"Guard your flank!" he warned as the Faith chose its target.

0000000000000000000000

Kira was panting, forcing himself not to panic. He was not quite sure how he had escaped that missile barrage, but he had and he still had a fight on his hands. He regarded the unit that Lacus was after, the BuCUE on the far side, and he moved right, targeting what had to be the command unit, dodging incoming missiles as best he could, taking more hits than he was dodging he was sure but the Strike held up, and he was not going to allow what had to be the command unit to target Lacus.

Thinking fast Kira flipped the Strike over and over again, the sand blowing up in a great shower. He struggled to set himself and went over backwards as the left wingman's BuCUE jumped over the sand screen the missiles had made.

00000000000000000000000

Andy watching in silence as the Strike fired a single shot, taking the BuCUE's head clean off. The sand was falling rapidly and another shoot from the Strike removed one of the back legs. Andy glowered at an alarm on his main board, skimming the control panel to determine the remaining combat capabilities of the unit.

000000000000000000000

Sahib and Cagalli looked on in shock, staring as they considered the Strike. The pilot had had a clean kill shot and he hadn't taken it, rather he had disabled the Bu CUE and left the pilot alive.

00000000000000000000

Andy checked on his right wingman and cursed. What looked to be a high voltage charge delivered by the Faith's whip had the unit down. He was on his own against the two suits in a damaged unit himself and to be honest, he had answered his questions. He certainly did not like the answers but he knew enough.

"Damn you both, but at least you have not killed my men. Freedom fighters you certainly are not."

The Strike had turned to him, a beam sabre now in hand and he noted his wingman's unit was now missing a foreleg. The sabre was coming at him, the Strike charging him and Andy waited until the last moment, knowing the capabilities of the BuCUE, leaping to the side as the Strike lumbered past. The stroke meant to take him down did hit, but it hit the leg, not the head and chest of the unit.

Assessing the damage and fed to the teeth with the alarms sounding in the unit he leapt clear of the return strike and in a three legged dance put ground between himself and the two units. He did not think they would pursue, and he was proven right as they stood together on the desert sands, looking about at the destruction that had been wrought.

"DeCosta, pick up our pilots and signal the retreat to the incoming cavalry you called. They have the advantage at the moment."

Andy paused at the crest of a dune, watching as the two mobile suits ran toward a jeep that was driving madly towards them, the occupants clinging for dear life to the vehicle. He knew what fate would befall his men if the resistance fighters caught them, and he had no intention any more people die than was necessary.

With a quiet sigh Andrew Waltfield considered the Strike, making corrections to the listing BuCUE, keeping the machine upright as he recalled every second of the battle. He had rather enjoyed their little spar under the desert sun, and he turned the unit for his base as he watched the jeep containing DeCosta and two of his pilots heading for the third downed BuCUE.

"What a guy. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

000000000000000000000000000

Kira watched as the only BuCUE capable of moving paused and noted the jeep that was picking up the pilots of the downed craft. He made no move to stop the rescue, nor did Lacus, he noted, and all he could do was take deep breaths as they approached the careering jeep. He had noted the Faith had stood between the freedom fighters and the last of the downed BuCUE's, effectively barring them from getting to the pilot until his pick up was made. He did not miss what he thought might be a wave of acknowledgement from the pilot either, and he knew the resistance fighters had also seen it and they looked none too happy.

Not until the ZAFT units had left radar range did Kira bring the Strike to tower over the survivors of the resistance's ill fated attack. Lacus brought the Faith to flank the Strike though he noted she did not open the suit.

"Lacus?"

"I want to return to the Archangel as quickly as possible. You need to be checked out after that battering."

Well, he could not very well argue with that. He ached in every bone and muscle in his body. Opening the Strike he watched as the survivors stepped away from their jeep and at the anger on their faces he felt a surge of anger in return.

Lowering himself to the ground he approached the survivors and Kira looked them all over, unable to hide his anger and disgust.

"Are you all trying to get yourselves killed?" He could not mistake the girl, Cagalli thrusting her way to the forefront. "In aid of what? There was absolutely no reason for this!"

"How dare you!" Cagalli surged forward, leaping to glare at him, her hands fisted in his suit and her eyes wild with fury. "We all fought desperately! We're all fighting desperately to protect the people and things that mean so much to us!"

Kira sighed and shock looses of Cagalli's hold, bringing a hand around and slapping her sharply across the face before anyone could react. In the Faith's cockpit Lacus winced at the hit, but she made no move to protest. It was clear enough to her the girl was hysterical.

"What the hell can you protect when your feelings are the only kind of weapons you have!"

Cagalli stared in shock at Kira. No one had ever slapped her before, ever. How dare he! Who did he think he was?

Kira narrowed his eyes before turning his back on her and walking toward the Strike.

"You're all fighting the wrong way in this environment. What dose it matter if you take out one or two of their units in a trap? They are just going to have another two sent up for every one you take down, and build another base if you managed to take one down. You need to think of another way to accomplish your goal that doesn't cost you the lives of thirty people, just to take out one unit. You are wasteful."

Sahib couldn't help but agree with the kid to a degree, watching as he returned to the Strike, and with the Faith right behind, the pair departed to return to their base.

"Gather our wounded and dead. We return to Tassil. There is much work to be done and we can do nothing else here."

No one looked at Cagalli still staring and in shock that anyone had had the audacity to slap her.

00000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Need I say it? Fine I don't own Gundam Seed in any way sharp or from only the odd OC and two Mobile Suits do I own.

A/N: Hello all and welcome to another chapter of Songstress, sorry about the late update but my beta got swamped with her own work and only just got this back to me, plus real life is getting in the way as I am now working a few days a week and find it hard to work on some of my stories at those times.

Anyway Enjoy and do leave lots of reviews.

Chapter 6: Meetings

Lacus was seated in the rear of a jeep taking her and a few others to the largest town in the area. Sahib was intending to gather supplies that his home town needed, and Natarle had come with the group to gather supplies for the Archangel and would be accompanying Sahib to his supplier.

Kira glanced over his shoulder at Lacus and whispered in a tone low enough no one else would hear "I've given our personal list to Cagalli's big friend and saw to it that he understands only we are to know of it."

Lacus nodded her thanks before she pulled the cap she was wearing down a little more firmly. Some of the items they needed would be nearly impossible to get, even on the black-market, but if she wanted to be able to talk with her father again while she was with the Archangel, then they needed those parts.

The jeeps came to a stop in one of the larger market squares. The kids, as Mu insisted on calling them, had been put in charge of gathering the little things that they did not need to see Al-Jairi, the black market supplier, for. It would also give Kira and Lacus a chance to relax a little away from the ship.

Cagalli looked over at Kira who was looking around the area after the vehicles drove off, leaving Lacus, Kira and Cagalli in the market square. Lacus moved forward to stand behind Kira, pushing her sunglasses up her nose a little as she looked over the hustle and bustle of the market square. It was a very busy area of the town and the sounds and colours of the market were invigorating.

"Are you sure this town is being oppressed by the Tiger's men? Everything looks peaceful to me." Kira commented following his own inspection.

Lacus nodded in agreement, both of them having spotted a few ZAFT soldiers talking with some of the locals. Both groups, soldiers and locals, seem to be having a good time, standing around looking at goods and just talking about what ever came to mind. It looked so casual, so normal.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and she snorted, walking past them and leading them through the market and down a back alley. "Come with me."

Leaning in a carefully casual manner against the shaded side of a building Cagalli pointed to a crater just beyond the last of the houses, and beyond the depression to the huge battle ship a little way off.

"On the surface everything may seem to be calm, but anyone who talks out against the Tiger and his men are quickly silenced."

Lacus studied the area for a moment and, still remaining in the shade as much as possible, made her way to the crater, studying it intently for a few minutes before making her way back to the others.

"The crater is older than the fighting in this area has been going on." Looking up at Cagalli she frowned, "Mr. Waltfeld couldn't have order the attack that created it as he has only been in control of this area for eight or so months. Someone else did this." She pointed to some plants that where growing amongst the detritus at the edge of the crater, knowing more were growing in its base; all of the plants being well established and advanced in development. "The plants are clearly older than a few months."

"What does it matter if it wasn't the Tiger who did it? It was still ZAFT soldiers who destroyed the house and won't let the people talk out against their occupation of the area." Cagalli stubbornly stuck to her version of events, glared heatedly at Lacus and marched back towards the market.

Kira looked at Lacus and smiled before they followed after Cagalli to help with the shopping. They both knew it was no good talking with Cagalli, she was set in her way of thinking that everything conceivably wrong with the world was ZAFT's fault.

00000000000000000000000000

"…do I have to carry everything? Going shopping with two girls was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Would you please explain to me how I am meant to carry all of this, and more yet to come, back to the jeeps later?"

Andrew Waltfeld looked up from the book he had been reading at the complaint. He enjoyed the occasional quiet read in a street front café with a coffee. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and quietly snicker when a black haired girl smiled, looking over her shoulder at the boy who had made the complaint, and replied just loud enough for Andy to overhear.

"Come on Kira, it isn't that bad. After all, I haven't found any clothes I like… yet. So you get out of carrying around those parcels at least… until I find something I like, that is. Then you might have cause to complain."

'He is so whipped.' Andy mused, watching the couple move through the crowd.

The more he watched them the more something about them bothered him. They were not locals, he knew that at a glance, but they might have been tourists, though there were few out and about in these troubled times. Curiosity won out over the book and coffee and he followed after them, sauntering along at ease amidst the crowd.

There was something off about them, though he as yet could not name what it was, and he had always indulged his curiosity. A little healthy curiosity usually led to revelation and he rather enjoyed the boy's brief moan with every purchase the girl made. And it was the girl making the purchases, he noted. When the two were joined by a blonde girl and the boy's stack of parcels were rearranged and added to, to the boy's horror, Andy settled in for some entertainment.

There was one purchase in particular that scratched his curiosity. The dark haired girl took a great deal of time at one stall looking over hair dye and her final purchases were certainly not what he would have expected. Why would a girl with black hair purchase two bottles of black hair dye?

'Why would she need to dye black hair black?' he ran his eye over a selection of beaded necklaces as he considered the oddity of the purchase, coming up with an answer that only added to his intrigue.

000000000000000000000000000

A couple of hours later Cagalli sat down gracefully with a wide smile, Lacus settling into a seat at the café looking a little tired and fanned herself, wishing it was not quite so hot. Kira simply collapsed into the third chair and groaned; the assortment of parcels and packets tumbling out of his arms to the girls mingled protest at such carelessness on his part. When the purchases were all gathered up and neatly piled around their seats, a waiter appeared to take their order, which Cagalli reeled off without consulting either of her companions.

Kira grumbled under his breath that he would like to see them both survive the next battle without his aid, because he would be in the sick bay with a broken back and suffering from exhaustion and would be entirely unable to fly the Strike. Lacus snickered and winked at him, knowing full well what all that facial expression and eyebrow lifting was probably emphasizing. She thought it looked rather cute.

After a minute the waiter returned with three plates, setting them before each of his customers and vanishing back into the dark, cool looking interior of the restaurant. Kira surveyed the plates for a long moment, Lacus also looking at it curiously, the two exchanging glances before looking to Cagalli.

"What's this?"

"Doner Kebab's, just the thing when you are tired and hungry from shopping." Cagalli smiled leaning forward to take in the smell of her food with a long appreciative inhale, before looking at her companions. "Why don't we dig in? Add some of this chilli sauce to it before you eat."

"Argh! No, no, no! Hold it right there! Wait one minute." The male voice cut in on Cagalli before she could put the chilli sauce on her kebab.

All three teens looked up to see a man wearing a plain, wide brimmed hat and bright red and yellow shirt with sunglasses perched on the end of his nose. He was waving a bottle in the air, looking horrified at them.

"How could you add chilli sauce to your kebabs? No, ruins it totally. This is yogurt and it is the only thing, the proper accompaniment; a compliment to the kebab, not an insult. You want to compliment the flavours, not smother them with chilli sauce!"

He held out what had to be the yogurt sauce towards them, waving his free hand at their lunches. Cagalli narrowed her eyes in a piercing glare at the man, but he appeared to be totally indifferent to the daggers she was shooting at him. Kira thought her glare grew to the point if it was laser beams they would shoot holes right through the centre of the strangers forehead.

"This, the proper thing, not that insult to chef's everywhere! How should I put this? ... Right! Not adding yogurt sauce to this dish, adding chilli sauce instead, is sacrilege against Doner kebabs. It's an insult to decent food! What is it with young people now that they have to kill the subtle flavours by overpowering it with sauce?"

"What is wrong with you?" Cagalli growled, glaring before turning to her meal and squeezing chilli sauce all over her kebab. "You have no right to walk up to perfect strangers and tell them how to eat!"

Wack! The bottle was unceremoniously slapped onto the table and she was quick to take a bite out of the kebab.

"Ohhh, the pain!"

The man looked away with a dramatic moan, as if watching Cagalli eat her chilli sauce with a side serve of kebab was not only painful, but a crime he could not bear to witness. Lacus couldn't help but giggle at the two, highly entertained as she removed her cap and set it on the table beside her. Kira shook his head and leaned back to see how this would end.

"What a waste! What a crime against good food!" The man looked mortified, his voice dropping to a sad lament.

After chewing, with what Lacus certainly hoped was exaggerated delight, Cagalli swallowed, looking into the man's face, staring right at his dark sunglasses.

"Delicious!" She heaved a sigh, licking her lips and sniffing in a markedly superior fashion before turning to pick up the chilli sauce and, with a commanding tone, held it out to Kira. "Here, you too."

Kira glanced up looking remarkably like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming speeding car. Why had she dragged him into this? Lacus snickered and watched, absently cutting her kebab in half, waiting to see how matters would end.

"Kebab's and chilli sauce are made for each other!" Cagalli informed Kira in her commanding, do it or else, tone. Swallowing hard Kira hesitated, flashing a look to Lacus silently asking for help and was just in time to see the kebab cut in half.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait! Don't force your bad habits on this guy!" The stranger was quick to bring the yogurt bottle to the table and firmly but gently push the chilli sauce aside.

Cagalli looked more than a little surprised and pushed back with her sauce bottle, glaring hotly enough to ignite the object of her irritation into spontaneously combusting. "What are you doing? Stay out of this!"

Sunglasses glared just as hotly back as both sauces pushed for dominance and Kira whipped his kebab out of harms way. Lacus was laughing quietly but merrily into a raised hand at the antics of the three.

"Well what are you doing, forcing the chilli sauce on him? Damn it all, learn to appreciate your food!"

Both Cagalli and the man squeezed their bottles at the same time in their struggle for dominance and glanced down as they did so, to find the plate of kebab had vanished and sauce all over the table. Lacus forgot decorum and laughed aloud, almost falling off her chair while Kira smirked his victory and nursed his plate out of harms way.

0000000000000000000000000

On a nearby roof, crouched low to avoid attention, members of the Blue Cosmos organization watched the scene as the Tiger pulled back from the table where he was talking to three kids. The mess on the table was gestured at and the dark haired girl's laughter peeled out over the scene.

"He is so laid back," one commented, lowering his binoculars.

"Hmmm. Who do you think those kids at the table are?" Another look down at the cafe, checking his gun and noting the placement of people, seeking any indication anyone might be watching them.

"Just some youngsters off the streets," the first edged back, drawing his gun and checking his clip before drawing his feet under him and looking to his companions.

"Then let's do this." His second inclined his head, motioned to their companions and moved off, leaving the first on the roof, waiting to start the ambush.

The Desert Tiger would die today.

00000000000000000000000000

Andy sat down at the table occupied by the three kids and smiled to the boy as he began to wipe up the mess he had made. "I apologize for that." He leaned back in his seat, throwing the cloth he had used into a nearby bin.

Kira offered a smile and nod, returned his plate to the table and cut his kebab in two, before putting a little chilli sauce on one half and yogurt on the other. After considering the two halves he took a bite out of the yogurt half and noticed Lacus was likewise engaged.

"That's alright, and I have to agree, yogurt sauce tastes good."

Andy nodded with a widening grin, noting the furious look the blonde girl speared the boy with. Looking over the three he decided he was pleased he had taken his daily constitutional out of uniform today. You met the most interesting people when no one recognized you, he mused.

The boy looked to be around seventeen years of age and was dressed in casual cloths, but there was little that was casual about the degree of alertness he displayed. Andy was quite familiar with that attention paid to all and sundry passing nearby. Soldiers who survived where others died displayed it.

There was something about the black haired girl that bothered Andy; something familiar that teased at him as he watched her sample her kebab, first the yoghurt side and then the chilli. She looked highly amused over their little battle of the sauces and she absently brushed back her hair, her hand running through the heavy lock of pink hair.

That was it, he realized. That shade of pink was reminiscent of his old instructor, Natsuki Clyne and come to think of it, her eyes, the shape of them, reminded him of that woman so tragically killed in a training accident six years before. The shade of hair and the shape of the eyes were uncannily reminiscent of Natsuki.

Andy looked down at the assortments of bags stacked all around the boy and leaned back in his seat, "Would you look at all this shopping you have here. Planning a party tonight and I wasn't invited?" He finished with a small pout.

Cagalli, not liking the fact that the man had sat down and actually joined them, in fact he appeared to think they were now the best of friends, leaned forward and snapped at him.

"Shut up! It's none of your business what we are doing. Who are you anyway?" Cagalli stood in an angry move, glaring. "You seat yourself at our table and start lecturing us about nonsense!"

It was a small sound, most people would not have noticed it, but most people were not the Desert Tiger. Some ingrained instinct had Andy moving before the RPG had released its load, his eyes sweeping the market and rooftops. He was on his feet, kicking the table over even as he dived forward, pulling Lacus and Cagalli down and rolling over them to shield them from the blast.

At the strangers move Kira thrust to his feet but he saw the oncoming missile and flattened himself behind cover, throwing himself over the exposed part of Lacus. Gunfire broke out around them, voices shouting and people running for cover and in amidst it all, for some odd reason, all Kira could notice was that chilli and yogurt sauce had spilled all over both Cagalli and Lacus.

The stranger was rising, a gun now in hand and he looked about, before glancing quickly at the three to check their condition.

"Look at me you three. Are you all right?"

Kira looked up, moving a little to one side and helping the girls, looking around. It seemed everyone had guns. As Cagalli nodded that she was alright and Lacus whispered she was fine, Kira stared around them wondering where their peaceful afternoon had gone.

People around them, just normal every day people, now had hand guns and were ordering everyone to stay down. Tables were overturned and a fire fight had broken out. People were on the roofs of nearby buildings shooting down into the square, a good deal of their firepower seemed to be directed right at the group in the café.

Andrew Waltfield was not a happy man. He had been enjoying his afternoon and now this! Not the greatest of days but hopefully it could be sorted quickly. He caught the eye of one of his men.

"Go ahead! Eliminate them all!" He ducked down at the spray of gunfire before returning fire, glancing over his shoulder at the three young people. "You three stay down!

Kira looked around the edge of the table, grating his teeth in frustration when a hand gun slid into sight. With a relieved sigh he glanced at Lacus to see her reaching underneath her hair and pulling out a throwing knife from under her blouse. She smiled at him then looked the other way in time to see another one of their attackers easing around the corner, gun raised and aiming for the back of their new acquaintance.

"Damn Blue Cosmos."

Kira heard their companion's whispered curse but had no time to consider it. He reacted, leaping from cover, picking up the hand gun and throwing it at the man Lacus had spotted at the same time he had. It was enough to deflect the shot intended to kill the man who had saved them from the rocket, but Kira intended to take him out of the action entirely. Lacus, seeing her chance, threw her knife aiming for, and hitting, the man in the shoulder and then Kira was past her, moving fast, kicking the assailant in the face and taking him down to the ground before ducking safely under cover himself.

Andy calmly looked over his shoulder, having caught the action out of the corner of his eye, an appreciative smile for the skill of the pair curving his mouth. He was more intrigued than every, particularly about the girl. There were really only three women he knew of who would carry a knife under their hair. One of them was dead, another was up in his headquarters, and wouldn't she be angry to have missed the action, and the third was missing and presumed dead.

'My, my. How interesting.'

Around them the gunfire was moving off and soon it fell silent. The quiet after the action seemed loud and was broken by what they now knew to be a soldier in civilian clothes walking over to them. Without a word and before any of the teens could stop him, the man finished off the assassin Kira had downed with one bullet through the centre of his forehead. Kira and Lacus looked away, the latter looking pale and upset at the death of yet another person despite the fact he and his associates had been trying to kill them mere seconds before.

Cagalli, who was liberally covered in their lunch, scrambled to her feet, marched over to Kira and snarled into his face. "Don't you even know how to use a gun?"

Kira returned her look with one that suggested she keep herself out of his personal space. He knelt down, removed the knife from the dead man's shoulder, cleaned it and stood, handing it back to Lacus. With a faint nod, steeling herself to accept the man was dead and there was nothing she could do about it, she returned the knife to the holster between her shoulder blades.

A uniformed ZAFT soldier strode through the square where the civilians were being assured it was now safe to come out.

"Commander. Sir, are you alright?"

The man in the loud shirt, sunglasses and hat inclined his head in response, looking over the square and up at the roofline.

"Yeah, I'm doing just fine thanks to those two."

He looked over at Kira and Lacus who where standing a little in front of Cagalli, staring as he removed his hat and the sunglasses. All three of them realized who had been seated with them at the table. Cagalli hissed like a steaming kettle, but thankfully contained herself and saved Kira and Lacus the necessity of knocking her out before she could give them away. They had not once suspected he could be the Tiger.

"We… we were talking with Andrew Waltfeld? To the Deserted Tiger! And we didn't even realise it!" Cagalli hissed.

Lacus shook her head and resisted the urge to bring her hand up to her mother's knife, one of the few things that had survived the accident that had killed her. It was something of her mothers that had gone everywhere with her and for that reason Lacus treasured it. If they kept calm no one need know who they were, or what they were doing in the town, and if she had to knock Cagalli out before she tried to assassinate the Tiger then so be it.

If they kept calm, it would be alright.

The Desert Tiger approached the three teens and inclined his head slightly. "Well, my new friends. It seems you have saved my life. Please, let's head back to my home where I can at least clean the two girls up as some small repayment for ruining your lunch."

If they refused… Kira looked at Lacus then at Cagalli who thankfully also seemed to realize their danger and for once was controlling that fire cracker temper.

Andy motioned across the market to where a car was approaching them and as they moved he fell in beside Lacus, leaning forward a little, his voice low so that only she would hear.

"I have only ever seen three women carry a knife in the location you do. You'll meet one shortly, but unfortunately the second is dead and the location of the third is causing some consternation amidst certain circles." He straightened quickly and motioned for them to accompany him. "Please know that I mean no harm to any of you. Come this way."

Given the amount of uniformed soldiers now moving around the square the teens decided it would not be a good idea to cause a fuss.

00000000000000000000000

Andy glanced over his shoulder at the three teens in the back seat, giving the black haired girl a thoughtful look. There was that lock of pink hair and her eyes… but was it possible?

Coming to a stop at the manor house Andy nodded to his driver, got out of the car and looked at the teens as they joined him. They looked wary, peering about them as though they expected someone to jump out at them and accuse them of… unsavoury things.

"Come on in."

"Well… we really should be getting back." Kira tried, aware that Lacus was ignoring everyone and everything as she tried to work yogurt and chilli sauce out of her hair.

Cagalli stood silently, not looking at anyone, keeping her eyes downcast and suffering through the entire thing. Just waiting for the chance to run, he thought; for it all to be over.

"I can't possibly let you go home with the ladies like that. I was the one who ruined your lunch, so let me at least clean the girls up." Andy smiled, watching the boy closely fully aware his guests were more than tourists.

They were hiding something and certainly the boy and the dark haired girl were more skilled than they were comfortable with anyone knowing. He liked a good mystery and this one had landed on his doorstep.

"I could do with a shower Kira. This sauce is starting to set in my hair." Lacus closed the door and as the car pulled away she smiled at Kira who sighed and surrendered.

He only hoped they could hold it all together, particularly Cagalli, until they could leave. Feeling as though he was walking toward his doom they followed the Tiger up and into the house.

A very attractive young woman greeted Kira and the others when they entered the house, regarding the teens for a long moment. The Tiger was no where to be seen but the woman, who had just exited a room to one side of the foyer, looked over her shoulder into the room.

"These are the girls you were talking about Andy?" She walked towards them slowly, taking the time to study each young person.

"See what you can do with them. The blonde is covered in chilli and yogurt sauce and I think there is even some tea and kebab in there somewhere. Her friend seems to be in a little better shape. Nothing I assume a quick shower would not help. Do what you can, Aisha."

In the sitting room Andy was working at his coffee blends, intending to produce what few people could master, the perfect cup of coffee.

Aisha looked Cagalli and Lacus up and down before smiling gently. "Oh my, you were eating Doner kebabs weren't you?" She took Cagalli's arm, Lacus stepping up quickly and led the girls toward the staircase.

Kira hesitated, uncertain what he should do and made a move to follow but Aisha pointed to the room she had stepped out of.

"You just wait in there with Andy. Don't worry, I'll have both girls back to you soon enough."

Kira felt like grating his teeth, but instead nodded and walked into the room to watch the Tiger hovering over his coffee pot.

"Make yourself at home."

Andy's voice was the last thing Lacus heard before being led through the mansion to a bedroom and Aisha smiled down at her.

"Now then, dear, why don't you go and have a shower in the bathroom, through that door there, while I see what I can do about your friend's hair?" Aisha indicated the mentioned door and Lacus was quick to take advantage of the offer, more than keen to get the mess out of her hair. "Now then, let us see what we can do to get as much of this mess out as possible before you take a shower."

After soaking in the shower for a good few minutes followed by a most welcome hair wash, Lacus decided she was remiss leaving Andrew Waltfeld and Kira in the same room together. Un- chaperoned. She was afraid they might inevitably have a go at killing each other and that simply would not do.

Stepping out of the shower Lacus quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around herself, returning to the bedroom where Aisha was working on Cagalli's hair still. A considerable amount of food scraps had been removed though her hair looked as if it was stiffening well with sauce.

"Ah, you're done. Good. Ok then, your turn." Aisha nudged Cagalli toward the bathroom as she turned her attention to Lacus, sizing her up critically. "Now, clothes. Your clothes are ruined, so lets just see what I have that might do."

A selection of dresses was produced and after waving aside Lacus' assurance than anything would do, Aisha placed two green dresses on the bed. Sizing Lacus up yet again the woman finally passed her the dark green dress with a forest green top.

"This should do." Aisha produced some frilly undergarments as well. "You'll know what style would fit you best, just take your pick, and when you are dressed we can do something with your hair. Screen just there if you are shy, dear."

Lacus calmly took the dress and under garments and stepped behind the screen. When she had dyed her hair she had not considered anyone might be in a position to note her natural hair colour was not exactly black… and promptly blushed. Dressing quickly she pouted a little, the skirt was s bit tight for her liking across the hips, but it was manageable, and when she stepped out from behind the screen and surveyed herself in the mirror she was rather surprised, and pleased, at how she looked.

'I wonder if Aisha will let me keep this? It's quite nice and it would be great to have another dress to wear on the ship.'

Aisha looked at Lacus, noted the towel was till wrapped around her long hair and how she admired herself in the mirror. The style of the dress did indeed suit the girl, and there was plenty there to admire… but a towel just was not the right look.

"That looks very good on you, my dear. Now come and we'll see what I can do with your hair."

Lacus calmly sat down in front of the mirror, watching in the reflexion as Aisha started to run a brush through her hair. It was surely too soon for her hair to be showing grow back, pink roots of the hair would take some explaining, it was so uncommon a colour. Aisha murmured to herself softly, considering various styles and in the end settled for letting Lacus' hair run down her back freely. A few well placed bobby pins held the mass back from her face and left the pink bangs free to hand over her forehead.

"Simple, yet elegant. You have the looks to carry the casualness off beautifully, even should it be a formal dinner, which this most certainly will not be. You go show yourself off to that boy you were with; if this outfit doesn't have him drooling then nothing will." Aisha winked at the resulting blush. "You can remember the way?"

"Yes, thank you." She was mortified the woman thought she was out to interest Kira… she wasn't of course. What ever had given her that idea… but hopefully he would like the dress.

As Lacus left the room the sound of running water stopped and Aisha nodded to her, turning to wait for Cagalli to emerge from the bathroom.

Lacus moved swiftly through the house, recalling with no difficulty the way to the sitting room, concerned at what she might find. It simply did not bear thinking about if Kira was arrested or somehow he had injured or killed the older man.

It was something of an anticlimax, though definitely a relief, to find Kira standing on one side of the room studying a model while Andy busied himself making what smelt like remarkably good coffee.

"Feeling better, my dear? I must say you look a lot better without any of that sauce in your hair… and the clothes become you." Andy looked over at Lacus and she smiled at him, smoothing a hand over the skirt as if to smooth out a wrinkle. "Come in and have a seat. I have just about finished a fresh bath of coffee. I'm sure you both will enjoy this one."

Kira looked up and over his shoulder and couldn't help but let his jaw drop a little. Lacus looked quite fine indeed in the green dress, and she gave him a small smile, turning a circle so he could get the full effect of the dress. Oh yes, he appreciated the dress and everything it emphasised without flaunting.

"What do you think Kira?" Moving to the couch and sitting down she could not help but blush at the intensity of Kira's stare… and he was staring.

Kira found himself tongue tied and knew he had to be blushing but he was just too shocked to say anything. He was afraid if he opened his mouth so that words could come out, they would be the wrong words and Lacus was smiling at him. If he opened his mouth and said the wrong thing… he would be mortified, but silence too was embarrassing…

Waltfeld had by now finished making three cups of coffee and moved to place a cup before each of the young people before returning to take up his own.

"I'm pretty sure you two will like this. It's one of my earlier blends." Andy's smile widened when Lacus sipped from her cup and nodded in approval, though Kira's sip produced an odd facial expression. "That is, if you have acquired a taste for coffee."

Lacus looked at Kira and chuckled at the look on his face, his attention on the cup he held. "Come on Kira, it's not bad. I must say I haven't had a blend like this one for… oh, years. Mmm, six or more years at least. It's good."

Lacus stared into her cup, a faint smile curving her lips as she recalled the last time she had had a cup of coffee this good had been at her mother's wake… the smile faded as she recalled it had been Andrew Waltfeld who had made it.

Andy narrowed his eyes and considered her. He had made this particular blend only once before and that had been on the day of Natsuki's funeral. He had shared the coffee only with two others, Sigel Clyne and his daughter.

Aisha calmly breezed into the sitting room accompanied by Cagalli gowned formally in green ,who she presented to the group with a wide smile of satisfaction. Kira looked over his shoulder to see what had distracted Waltfield into smiling widely and his own eyes widened and surprise banished any hint of discretion.

"You're a girl!"

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS?!" Cagalli's screech was accompanied by a long stride forward causing the onlookers to wonder how she managed to not rip the dress given it was a formfitting style.

'Ah, now indiscrete. The boy needs lessons.' Waltfeld smothered a snicker.

"No! Ah…I mean, this reminds me again that you're a girl." Kira was quick to get on his feet and held his hands out in a defensive gesture.

Lacus bit back a bark of laughter, holding her breath to contain her amusement and noted Waltfeld was also holding back a bout of amusement, however, Aisha wasn't even trying to hide her laughter. The woman thought his reaction was priceless.

"THAT AMOUNTS TO THE SAME THING, JACKASS!" Cagalli screamed, only to fall into embarrassed silence as the room erupted into laughter.

Waltfeld and his woman, and that insufferable hanger on of the idiot himself, were laughing at her! Said insufferable idiot sat back down and at least had the grace to look embarrassed, and no doubt thought he was safe from getting yelled at. Well, he was right on that count, at least for now. How dare he embarrass her though? And in front of these people… these enemies!

The Desert Tiger was many things and one of them was an exemplary host. Waltfeld had the group seated with coffee in minutes, smoothing over the uncomfortable silence, and Aisha departed, closing the door behind her. The Tiger watched the three teens, considering the black haired girl and her familiarity but he could not push to place her given their questionable company, but he was fairly sure they would not have so much as a few minutes alone and that little fact was driving him up the wall.

Andy decided it would be up to him to open the conversation and as an opening gambit he eyed Cagalli up and down. "That dress looks lovely on you and you wear it quite comfortably. One might think you are accustomed to wearing such finery."

Cagalli glared, the coffee cup poised just below her mouth. "Say what you want." The cup tilted up a little as she took a sip before lowering it and she held it before her, almost as a shield.

"Ah, dear, if you didn't talk you'd be the personification of the perfect lady." Andy smiled genially. Normally he was the epitome of a gentleman but the girl was behaving as the perfect shrew, and sometimes a little shake up could produce results.

Cagalli lower her cup with a small gasp. Her father would be mortified by her behaviour, but no one need know that and who did the Tiger think he was to berate her? And how dare that ingrate boy not spring to her defence!

Kira closed his eyes and turned his head enough to face Waltfeld, trying to tune out the conversation, but not take his eyes off the very dangerous man on the far side of the room. He was hoping they were not about to start another fight.

Lacus tittered and kept her head down, watching the proceedings through her long lashes, hiding behind sipping her new cup of coffee. One thing she did know was that Andrew Waltfeld was not a fool and she needed to be very careful.

Since it was patently obvious the boy was not going to graciously defend her, Cagalli set steel in her tone and bearded the Tiger. "Well, I'm finding it hard to believe you are the Desert Tiger."

Kira's eyes widened and Lacus, from behind her cup, winced, glancing at Cagalli from the corner of her eye.

"Why would the Desert Tiger go around shooting people with yogurt sauce and making people wear dresses? More of your fun and games?" Cagalli locked her eyes on Waltfeld and hardened her glare to glacial proportions.

'She'll get us in trouble.' Kira watched with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"As I recall it was Aisha who selected not only a dress, but rather a fetching one."

Waltfeld leaned back in his seat and Lacus concealed a small smile behind the cup. He was the polar opposite of Cagalli, cool and calm to Cagalli's sarcastic attack. Lacus had to admit to herself that Aisha had great taste in clothes.

"And fun and games? I'm afraid I don't quite follow." Waltfeld was no fool and he was attentive to the reactions of all three young people. He was well aware Lacus was enjoying his war of words with the blonde firebrand and that Kira wanted to bolt at the first opportunity.

"What games? Going out into the city in disguised; having residents evacuate a town before burning it. Games." Cagalli narrowed her eyes into a glare that would freeze water and waited with a self satisfied air to see what reaction she received.

Kira sighed softly, hanging his head a little. She might as well have screamed she wanted to kill the Tiger for what he did at Tassil. Did she have no sense of self preservation at all?

Andy didn't miss a beat. He studied the young woman for a long moment his voice remained calm and pleasant when he responded. "You've got nice eyes. They're sincere…honest. Nice eyes."

With a grunt Cagalli suddenly slammed both hands down on the coffee table before her, leaning forward. Her eyes were spitting fire, her voice sharp. "Don't trifle with me!"

"Cagalli!" Both Kira and Lacus shifted in their seats but Cagalli refused to turn around and see or hear the warning that she should calm down before she gave them all away into the Tiger's hands.

Waltfeld's eyes narrowed a little, betraying just the faintest flash of emotion at her imperious tone. Spoiled little brat sprang to mind, and he could just imagine her reaction if he said it… quite an amusing thought, actually, but not for now.

"And you would prefer I walk around in uniform so that every rebel sniper could take a pot shot at me at will? Or perhaps you would prefer I blow up towns and cities with the residents remaining in them?" He sighed softly, shaking his head a little. "Are you yet another one of those who would rather be dead?"

Cagalli, in the process of springing to her feet to continue her tirade froze. Kira raised his head slowly, uncertain he had heard what he thought he had. Lacus set her cup on the coffee table uncertainly before standing. Something was going to happen, she could feel it. Something that would be profoundly meaningful.

Waltfeld studied the three of them, Cagalli who now stood uncertainly and the black haired girl who was watching him closely with an expression on her face he had seen before. The boy was still seated but staring at him, uncertain what to expect next.

"What about you two? What do you think?" They looked at him, clearly questioning his meaning and he locked his gaze on the boy, Kira. That one, he knew, was the most dangerous of them. "As fellow mobile suit pilots, what do you think needs to be done for this war to end?"

Kira's eyes widened and Lacus moved a little to one side, past the coffee tables obstruction to give herself more room if it came down to a fight. She was suddenly afraid he had worked out who she was and she was not ready to return to the PLANTs. If it came to a fight there was Kira and she supposed Cagalli might be of some use.

"Hey! How do you known that?" Cagalli's dulcet tones split the silence of the room in a surprised shout, ending any chance of pretence they might have had.

Waltfeld snickered and then started to laugh openly at her outburst, standing slowly, his body language non threatening as he glanced first at Kira and then at Lacus. "Being too sincere could be a problem."

Kira stood and while Andy moved around the coffee table he grabbed Cagalli, pulling her along with him while Lacus took up a guard position just behind him. He pushed Cagalli to the back of the group; Lacus reached for her knife and realized she was wearing a dress, the knife was in her bag next to the coffee table.

"Unlike in most sports there are no points given, nor is there a regulation time in a war. Given this, how are the winners and losers determined?" Andy stopped before a desk, reaching to open the draw while keeping his attention focused on the group.

Kira stood protectively in front of the girls and Waltfeld knew exactly when the dark haired girl realized she no longer had a weapon on her. They were at a huge disadvantage and they knew it, in fact they were probably wondering why he had not already called in his guard to contain them.

"At what point do we put an end to the conflict?"

Waltfeld watched the hesitation flicker over the face of the boy. He had them thinking then, that was good.

"At what… point?" Kira's voice only just carried, so quietly did he speak.

"Is it when every single enemy has been destroyed?" Andy's seeking hand found what it sought in the draw and in one smooth move he turned to fully face the group in the corner of the room, his gun up and pointed at Kira.

Kira looked surprised but realized he should not have been. Someone like the Desert Tiger would surely have more than one gun strategically placed through out his home. Lacus eased to one side to give Kira a little more room should he need to dodge bullets, and her eyes locked on Waltfeld's trigger finger.

They faced off across the length of the room, Kira's gaze sweeping the room checking to see what he had to work with. Waltfeld kept his attention focused on the three, noting every reaction from the black haired teen, further confirming his suspicions as to her identity. She was looking at her bag, knowing her knife was there and it was out of her reach.

"You would be wise not to try anything stupid." Andy smiled, for an instant freezing Kira with an intent look. "Even if you are a berserker, boy, you won't be able to force your way out of here."

Smoothly the safety was removed and the trigger caressed by his finger, a warning for them not to act rashly.

Kira looked confused and stared at Waltfeld, "Did you say… Berserker?"

Cagalli and Lacus looked between the two men, Waltfeld all calm professionalism and Kira looking very young and very confused.

Andy either didn't notice the question or chose not to comment, Lacus mused. The sun was streaming through the window falling on him, adding to the already commanding and powerful presence that seemed suddenly to have filled the room. This seemed a totally different man to the one who had fronted them in the town.

"Define the enemy." He noted how the dark girl's attention focused on him at his words. "All but one person here is the same. On this estate every one of us is the same as you two." He indicated with a small motion of his gun the dark girl and the boy. "We are all Coordinators, except for your rather loud friend."

Cagalli stiffened, staring at each of her two new friends in open shock. Kira narrowed his eyes a little when he felt her pulling back from him.

"Y-You're…" Cagalli trailed off, staring, straining not to move, not to throw herself back from them.

Kira chose to ignore her separating herself from them. If she wanted to be that way… well. He had his attention focused on the really dangerous one, Waltfeld, and he just hoped Lacus kept her hands in plain sight. He didn't want Waltfeld to be spooked and thinking they had a concealed weapon. The man looked cool, calm and collected, hardly trigger happy, but he was a dangerous man. It would be best to bide their time and not provoke him.

"I have seen you in battle on two occasions, I believe." Waltfeld's voice returned their attention to him and he inclined his head toward Kira. "Take your adjustments for pressure against the desert surface and the heat convection parameters that you more than likely have worked out, and transfer the information to your partner. You'll notice a marked difference in your performance. I'd say you're one of the elite among us Coordinators, my boy."

Silence grew between them for a few minutes as they considered their situation. Kira was still trying to determine a way out of the situation without getting himself and or his companions killed. For his part the Tiger was watching the small flickers of emotion that betrayed how Kira was dealing with the stand off and he was impressed. The boy was a lot calmer and more controlled than many of greater age would be were they in his situation.

"I'm not so laid back that I would simply believe it when informed the pilot facing my men is a natural. Particularly after the amazing manner in which you successfully extricated us out of that jam earlier."

Beneath the Tigers penetrating gaze Cagalli found herself sidling a little closer to Kira and gripping his shoulder. Lacus moved a step closer too, though she kept out of his way given she had no weapons. They needed the freedom to move to avoid any bullets should Waltfeld fire.

"I have no idea why you have decided to fight against your own people. It is regrettable, but as long as you remain the pilots of those mobile suits, you and I are enemies." His finger firmed a little on the trigger.

Kira's face blanched then flushed with colour at the rising surge of anger. His eyes locked with the older man who remained motionless. The tableau held for a long and uncomfortable minute before Waltfeld sighed, smiled and lowered his gun.

"Is there any point? Think about it. Is the only way for one of us to be destroyed?"

They could only stare at the man. He could have killed them. At the least hold them prisoner, which he still might, Kira realized. As they watched Waltfeld returned the gun to the draw and turned to face them.

"You have a problem? Remember, you saved my life today and this is not a battlefield. Besides, how could I face my old instructor when I eventually cross over, had I acted otherwise, given her daughter is right here before me?" Waltfeld depressed a button on a com unit on the desk.

Eyes locked and Lacus gasped a small breath when she realized he would respect her decision and say nothing of her presence. Why? She had no idea, but he would not betray her nor would he question her on her reasoning.

Aisha entered the room before Cagalli could ask questions, drawing their attention away from the man.

"Andy?"

"You can go now. I am pleased I had the chance to talk with you all, although as yet I can't tell whether it was beneficial or not. Escort them out." His eyes found each in turn for a long moment and without another word Andy turned his back to them, looking out the window.

Kira hesitated, uncertain what to do, watching the man until the woman stirred and motioned for them to move past her. Lacus hesitated a moment before moving quickly to collect her bag, hesitating as she thought it felt a little heavier than it had before. Kira nudged Cagalli and led her to the door, confused and wanting nothing more than the chance, in friendly surroundings, to think about what had happened.

"I'll see you on the battlefield."

The Tiger's parting comment froze them all in place for a second before Aisha urged them to leave. Lacus hung back a moment; he knew who she was…

"I hear frequency 43.8 on the Delta band has been bought by the Chairman in the hope his lost child might be able to get in touch."

Lacus gasped softly, but Waltfeld did not turn and Aisha was there, steering her out of the door, handing her a bag containing her dirty clothing and they were escorted to the waiting car. Through the drive they each maintained their own silence.

Cagalli glared into her hands, the words running again and again through her mind. Coordinators. They were Coordinators.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Need I say it? Fine I don't own Gundam Seed in any way sharp or from only the odd OC and two Mobile Suits do I own.

A/N: Ah another chapter done and I have to say once again my beta did a great job in helping finish this chapter once her own work was done, as always I look forward to reviews and comments on how I am doing towards the story line,

Enjoy Songstress Chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Showdown.

Andy sat back from his desk onboard the Lesseps and watched through a window the mobile suits being unloaded dispatched from the Gibraltar Base. He was unimpressed as most of the new suits were not the type he had requisitioned.

"What is it with the guys in Gibraltar? Why are they handing us ZuOOTs?" he looked up at DeCosta, throwing the report on his desk, "Are they out of BuCUE's?"

"They say that they can't provide us with any more," DeCosta looked Andy right in the eyes, reading the disturbed look on his Commanders face and quickly looked out the window. "Perhaps they believe they're making up for it by sending those two to us."

Andy nodded slowly, unamused as he watched the Duel and Buster being unloaded from one of the air transports. "With the pilot's experience being limited to battle in space, I can't help thinking they'll only get in our way."

DeCosta inclined his head in agreement and continued to watched as the Assault Shroud Duel and the Buster started to move out. "Their team is considered to be one of the elite."

"I don't like the fact that they're from the Le Creuset Team," Andy cut in, tuning away from the view and thinking of the conversation he had had recently with the two Earth Forces pilots.

DeCosta gave him a questioning look over the comment and Andy snorted softly, dismissing him with a flick of a finger toward the door. "I never liked the man."

DeCosta took the hint, leaving without comment to oversee the rest of the re-supply operation and making sure everything was in order ready for the up coming battle.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Back on the Archangel, Kira and Lacus had locked themselves in a small store room. They were surrounded by boxes containing transmission equipment including a special encryption device that either Andy or Aisha had slipped in to them at some point during their eventful time in the town a few days before.

They were taking the opportunity to examine the equipment and to one side had placed a few circuit boards that had been damaged and were of no use. Luckily none of the damaged parts were major components. Lacus was slowly piecing together the main components they needed while Kira took care of programming and looked over the parts Lacus had no knowledge of.

The Archangel had been on the move for the last few hours, heading for the minefield that the resistance had set up and were hoping to use on the ZAFT forces before the main fight started. In the time since they had been underway all three pilots had eaten a meal twice the size of their normal servings and also taken the time and opportunity to work on their machines. Lacus had complained that she needed to work out more to keep her figure, after being forced to eat a second meal early that day. The general consensus was that there was a battle coming up, they didn't know exactly when, but it was coming, so you ate while you could.

The whole crew was on edge knowing they would be taking part in their first major skirmish on Earth within the next few hours and some tempers were a little shorter than normal with the strain. Kira and Lacus had chosen to work on the transmitter in a bid to help them relax before the fight, while Mu was still eating. The man seemed to be a bottomless pit and would encourage Kira and Lacus to eat a little more whenever they entered the galley to get something to drink. They needed to keep up their strength, he admonished them; it would not do to be faint from hunger when the battle began.

Looking up after slotting the final circuit board in place Lacus sighed, looking at Kira who was studying a section of a program that would help mask the location of the transmitter, making it extremely unlikely any transmission would be traced back to the ship.

"Your turn to get the drinks, Kira." She smiled rubbing her full stomach with a grimace, not wanting to chance running in to Mu yet again and be forced to eat yet another sandwich.

Kira stared at her in horror, having gone for drinks on the last two occasions. He was spared both the protest and the inevitable surrender when the alarm sounded and both abandoned their respective equipment and raced out of the store room. Mu met up with them half way to the hanger as the crew raced through the hallways to their alert positions.

"Level one battle stations. I repeat; Level one battle stations."

Mir's voice sounded throughout the ship as the three pilots ran into the locker room, Lacus slipping behind a screen that had been set up to one side of the locker she was using. Jackets were pulled off and hastily set aside and flights suits were dragged out of the lockers. No one spoke until they were suited up.

"I hate to say it, but I need to warn you. I don't think we can rely on the resistance to help with this fight. Just keep doing what you do best, don't rely on outside help, and don't get shot down." Mu spoke as Lacus stepped out from behind the screen, her hair pulled up preparatory to donning her helmet.

Kira and Lacus exchanged quick looks as Kira secured the last of the fastenings of his flight suit as they nodded, not speaking. They were afraid after having seen the resistance that they were pretty much on their own in this fight.

The three entered the hanger side by side and split up to enter their individual machines. Mir contacted them as they strapped themselves in to their respective seats, informing them there was no sight, as yet, of the enemy, but the minefield was no longer there. The Tiger's men had destroyed the barrier.

0000000000000000000000000000

In the control room Sai narrowed his eyes as suddenly everything changed. First the Lesseps and then a support craft came into range, the ship deploying over ten BuCUE's with quick efficiency. He detected a half a dozen ZuOOTs coming onto the screens in addition to the ships, but it was the signals registering the Duel and the Buster that had him sucking in a worried breath.

"Captain! The Duel and Buster are mounted on top of the Lesseps! Reading ten BuCUE's deployed, moving in on the resistance fighters." Sai kept his attention focused on the radar, knowing there could well be more troops and suits to come.

Kira and Lacus heard the alert, remaining calm and working out what would be required of them to deal with so many enemies. Mu considered the report for a moment and informed the other two pilots that he would keep the attack helicopters at bay.

"You take the left hand side, I'll take the right?" Kira suggested as the Strike was being loaded onto the catapult, the Faith being secured into the cradle on the other side, even as Mu was launched into the air.

"Why not just work together and cut down as many as we can? It is possible the pilots of the Duel and Buster may attack us exclusively. There is nothing to say they will remain with the ship." Lacus braced as she was ejected forcibly from the Archangel, setting the Faith down on the desert sands.

A moment later Kira, now with the Aile pack loaded, joined her, both of them moving to take up position, back to back, the Faith's whip snaking out in readiness for the attack. The odd crack of the whip signalled the readiness of the two suits as the watching BuCUEs moved in, starting to circle them.

"Sounds fair enough, but if we find the Tiger, or the command unit, they're mine. If you think you are up for it you can have fun taking down those two… if I'm otherwise engaged." Kira watched the BuCUE's moving in on them at top speed, noting the pilots were not paying the resistance fighters any attention.

A few moments later the battle started to heat up when the support ship with the Lesseps opened fire on the Archangel. Mu watched as a swarm of attack helicopters seemed to fill the sky and focused his attention there and suddenly there was little time for conversation.

Lacus and Kira jumped into the fight, intent on taking down a unit each and then they were dodging a swarm of missiles.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Andy walked up to his new unit and considered the machine. It had not been used in an intense battle before and he cast an eye over the battle raging a distance from his position. Aisha was already suited up and settled in the gunner's seat within the LaGOWE, waiting for him. He was stewing from the small disagreement he had had with Yzak and Dearka concerning their deployment and how they disapproved of it.

"Not that I care what the little buggers think. It's only a matter of time though before they disobey orders and enter the battle. Their machines are not rigged for fighting in this kind of environment, they'll be slaughtered, but the upstart idiots will go out there and prove how stupid and young they are." He growled as he strapped himself into the pilot's seat of the LaGOWE.

His co pilot wisely held her peace as they ran last minute checks of the systems, casting her eye over the readouts coming in of the battle.

"What do you plan on doing about Lacus being out there?" Aisha asked glancing over her shoulder at her lover and hearing him sigh before he responded to DeCosta, letting him know they were on their way out.

"She is there, fighting, so I will fight her, but I'll only disable her machine… and the boys. They avoided killing on the battlefield before and I expect they will fight and avoid the killing stroke again."

Under Andy's skilful guidance the LaGOWE hardly touched the ground and they were moving directly for the main fight where the Strike and the Faith were only just visible in the heat distorted air of the deserted.

"This is going to be hard for you isn't it, Andy?" Aisha watched as one of their units went down, followed by a second with a shot through the head.

The Faith went over the downed unit while the Strike dove under another, cutting off two legs on the right side in passing. The Strike and Faith landed behind the disabled unit, moving quickly back into the air to dodge the ensuing rain of missiles and a shot from a rail cannon.

Kira dodged the incoming cannon fire, fairly making the Strike dance to avoid the contact and noted a sand cloud blocking his line of sight. The next time he had a chance to look the cloud had resolved itself into a meaner, larger looking BuCUE. Narrowing his eyes at the machine he drew a deep breath and looked about him for the Faith.

"The Tiger is here, Lacus. You know what to do." He winced as a few shots came in over the back of the Archangel, missing his position by only inches.

"Understood Kira… Don't get killed, ok?"

Lacus sprang away from Kira's flank, headed for the Lesseps and the Petrie, taking down one of the ZuOOTs in transit by shooting out the main optics as she jumped past the lead battle ship. Her eyes were set on the Duel and the Buster and she wondered which of the two would get in her way first.

00000000000000000000000

Mu watched Kira and Lacus break up their flanking position and surveyed the battle field, noting the appearance a battleship moving in on the Archangel from her far flank. "I don't think so. I'm no about to let you take her out yet." He hit the after burners to get to his new target as quickly as possible.

00000000000000000000000

"A new day; a new fate. Today I'm your opponent."

Andy's voice come over Kira's radio as Aisha targeted the Strike and Kira was quick to move, the pilots circling each other, waiting for the right time to attack, fingers tense on the controls, spines stiff with tension.

They duelled back and forth across the desert sands, Kira blocking a few shoots only to lose sight of the unit when it ducked behind sand dunes. He was no fool and knew he couldn't take too long with playing the Desert Tigers game, he could see the Archangel sinking to the sands, smoke rising from the ship and three ZAFT ships closing in on the damaged battleship.

Kira bared his teeth and snapped around to block the incoming shoot from the LaGOWE. In the LaGowe Andy's head turned to follow the Strike as he passed, Aisha giving a low whistle at the speed the pilot was demonstrating in blocking her shots.

"Oh my, he is good." She kept the Strike in her sights while Andy turned them for another pass.

"He's fighting with a cool head today, not taking the chances he was the last time I watched him fight, but he was unbelievable that day." Andy watched the Strike closely, his eyes snapping over to one side to watch the Faith land on the Lesseps deck and move to engage the Duel. The Buster moved to the opposite side of the ship to gain some distance from the Faith.

Aisha raised her head from the targeting screen to watch her lover's reflection, noting the small sad smile that curved his lips.

"This is tough on you, isn't it, Andy? I can tell you are really fond of people like those two."

Andy sighed never taking his eyes from the Strike as he stood guard awaiting their next pass. "You think they'll surrender?"

Aisha, who had lined up a perfect shoot leaned back in her seat, hesitated a moment and then pushed the button.

"No"

Perfect as the shot had been Kira still somehow managed to block the shot and both units took to the air, circling each other, waiting.

Kira took careful aim at the airborne unit, fired and watched it dodge, his eyes widening in surprise and no small amount of respect at the skill the Tiger displayed and was slow to respond and dodge the answering strike of the beam sabre mounted on the head of the unit. He managed to get his shield around to take the main force of the strike, but the front leg of the opposing unit scored a hit on the shoulder and head of the Strike, driving him back down to the ground.

Managing to firer his thrusters to turn a crash into a fairly decent landing, Kira ran a practised eye over his control boards and noted the low power warning. He knew Lacus must be in near as bad a condition and he searched out her position, finding her fully engaged against the Duel.

Lacus failed to notice the launch of the second Skygrasper unit from the Archangel, the Duel taking up her attention. If she so much as hesitated or lost focus for the smallest fraction of a second she would be critically hit.

Mu had watched the launch with open surprise and grunted softly as Mir informed him the second craft was piloted by Cagalli. Ordering her to follow him he turned his attention to the second support ship that was now flanking the Archangel and they strafed the ship in a lightning fast pass.

"Wow! Cool, girl! Don't let them shoot you down!" He called over the radio as they arced up into the air again having taken out most of the deck defences on the Henry Carter in that single pass.

Meanwhile Kira, well aware of how critically low his power was becoming, was careful to only take a shot that might hit his opponent. The Tiger had not earned his reputation by being a fool or a slouch, and he was dodging everything Kira could throw at him with ease. Aisha, well accustomed to working with her lover was still hard pressed to keep track of the target, so quickly did Waltfeld handle the big machine. In a single bound they could leap over the top of the Strike and turn in mid air, providing her with multiple opportunities for a shot; if she was fast enough to target them.

Somehow, Kira was not quite sure exactly how, he managed to block the shots with his shield.

"Oh yeah, you are good, Kid. But your power should be low, and running out fast."

The alarm on his stop watch he had set up at the commencement of the battle started to beep and Andy grunted softly. Either the kid was going to run out of power or he would have to break off the fight and return to the ship to refuel. Or pull something desperate.

Lacus, meanwhile, had jumped over an incoming shot from one of the ZuOOTs and still maintain her focus in battling the Duel on the deck of the Lesseps. The Buster stood back and to one side, taking aim and firing, when she registered the shot had been made she knew already that it was too late to dodge. It came as a surprise to all involved in the skirmish when the shot fell short.

She and Kira were not the only pilots having power problems.

Yzak screamed out his rage and frustration, trying to cut the Faith in half only to be blocked by her shield. Desperate to keep the Duel at bay Lacus used the twin barrelled gun mounted on her arm to force the Duel to back off.

"Damn you both to hell!" he screamed as he was force back and off the ship, falling into the sands.

The Archangel shifting position momentarily drew Andy's attraction from his fight with Kira, his eyes narrowing in anger as he noted the amount of damage his forces had taken and that the opposing ship was still combat capable.

"Damn Legged ship! It's still alive after those hits! That's one tough bitch to kill."

"That isn't good, Andy!" Aisha called as she watched the Henry Carter lose the last of its heavy guns.

The ship began to retreat, the Petrie coming under fire from the airborne craft. Mu swung past the ship, guns blazing and the engines billowed dirty black smoke as they were damaged, the craft lurching to a stop.

Andy grunted, glancing up from his controls in time to see the Archangel fire on the Lesseps, the hit taking out both of its main deck guns. He sucked in a breath, watching as the Faith barely managed to escape the destruction, the Buster managing to escape leaving only the ZuOOT, its pilot proving too slow in reacting to the spreading destruction of the massive explosions.

"Lacus," Andy breathed. "Good girl."

Kira, unaware of the drama unfolding on the deck of the Lesseps, took advantage of the loss of concentration and fired, taking out the front left leg of the LaGOWE.

"Andy!" Aisha shouted as the suit lurched dramatically and shuddered.

Kira hissed as he dodged the sabre of the LaGOWE, leaping clear and scrambling to clear some ground in which he could line up his next shot.

"Calm down or we'll lose the battle!" Aisha admonished the Tiger, her heart beating fast and furiously as the machine lurched, fighting the man piloting it.

Waltfeld growled something unintelligible back, managing to regain control of the mechanical beast and intersperse a bank of sand dunes between themselves and the battle, giving him a few moment to reroute power and work on the stability of the suit.

The Strike came over the sand dune and back peddled as Aisha fired, the rifle falling from the Strikes massive hand. Andy growled again, fingers flying over the controls, sorting power fluctuations servicing the servos and managed to restore stability, leaping clear of the falling rifle and putting a little distance between the two suits.

Kira drew his final sabre; he had lost the other earlier when he had taken out a passing BuCUE, lunging at the Tiger as the LaGOWE dodged his strike. Kira felt the Aile pack go a little lighter and become unbalanced, his hands working over the control board, trying to conserve what energy he could and taking a moment to survey the battlefield.

On the LaGOWE Andy and Aisha were similarly engaged, matching the display readouts of the individual units with the visual chaos of the surviving units. They Tigers eyes narrowed as the LaGOWE shuddered, being thrown into a bank of dunes by the force of a blow from their rear.

"Cannons are… gone." Aisha whispered.

The primary weapon of the machine was destroyed; the guns having been mounted on the back of the metal beast now so much smoking ruin. The Tiger acknowledged the quiet whisper in silence, checking over the multitude of red lights on his boards and brought the ailing suit around to face the Strike.

The Strike and the LaGOWE faced off against each other, neither moving, protected from the main battle now by a higher bank of dunes. The Tiger knew there was no way he could win the dual, not with the amount of damage the suit had sustained, they were leaking hydraulic fluid in a haemorrhage that would seize the servo's in a few minutes.

"DeCosta," Andy opened communications with DeCosta, calm and controlled, as always the efficient Commander who watched out for his men. "Give orders to retreat!"

Aisha glanced over her shoulder, pushing aside her targeting screen. It was so much electronic junk now that there were no guns to use.

"Sir? Retreat?"

"You heard me, DeCosta. The battle's outcome is clear to me if not to you. Gather the remaining soldiers and the survivors and retreat to Banadiya. Get in touch with Gibraltar Base once you arrive and report."

Cutting the com before DeCosta could ague further the Tiger sighed softly, one eye on the screen depicting the nearing Strike and he motioned to Aisha.

"You too, Aisha. Get out of here."

Aisha snorted, smiling gently as the LaGOWE's servos rumbled with approaching death as it staggered around the dune bank. The Strike must have been damaged, she decided, as they should have been dead by now and the Faith, she noted, was kicking the Buster down a sand dune, allowing the resistance fighters to bomb it into retreating, unable to get stable footing for a return shot.

"I'd rather die with you, than live without you." She quietly commented, waiting for Andy to make the final move on the Strike.

She knew they needed to give their men time to withdraw, the resistance fighters would not stop until they took out all of their people, unless they had bigger game to fry.

"You're just as foolish as I am."

Aisha looked back, noting the gentle smile and inclined her head. Words between them were not necessary. Today was as good a day to die as any other day, better than some if they could buy time for their people.

"Say whatever you wish. I stay."

Andy nodded, keeping the failing machine moving, trying to gain the position he needed to best effect the distraction. He locked his eyes on the Strike and ignored all else, his face hardening from the soft and gentle look when he had farewelled Aisha.

"Then stay with me." His hands thrust forward, the LaGOWE shuddering in response.

He could see the resistance fighters targeting the downed suits and his teeth bared, how many more people had to die before everyone could see the truth? Kicking up a great dust cloud, drawing the resistance fighter's attention away from his men, the Tiger charged the Strike.

"Mr. Waltfeld!"

Kira's scream over the radio whipped Lacus's head around, overhead ZAFT medical evac choppers were coming in, running the gauntlet of the resistance fighter's gunfire.

"No." Lacus whispered, hesitating between heading for Kira to see what was going on, the sand cloud obscured her vision, or interposing herself between the resistance fighters and the evac helicopters assisting the pilots and crews of the units she and Kira had taken out earlier.

"I'm not done youngster!" The Tigers response decided her and Lacus moved the Faith to stand defence over the evacuation

In the surging dust kicked up by the failing LaGOWE, Andrew Walltfeld struggled to keep the machine on its feet, drawing closer to the Strike for their final clash.

"Please! Let's stop this! The outcome is determined, you can't win! Please surrender!" Kira screamed into his radio pickup, leaning forward in his seat, eyes only flicking down to his failing power indicator. There was only a hairs breadth of a line; the reading was that low it might as well not have been registering.

Just as it looked like the LaGOWE would ram the Strike the whole unit curled in on itself, performing a barrel roll, kicking up more and more sand as the Strike dodged, only to lose the remaining fin from the Aile pack to a claw in the pass. The Tiger brought the wheezing unit back to the ground, precariously balancing on failing hydraulics and began to circle the Strike, kicking up as much sand as he could manage to obscure the view; to make them more noticeable yet harder to hit.

"You have a lot yet to learn!" Waltfeld responded calmly, hands gripping the controls tighter as the unit listed dangerously.

Their time was almost up.

"I thought I told you! There are no clear rules to end a war!" The Tigers voice echoed in the Strike's cockpit as Kira prayed his power would last just a little bit longer.

The resistance fighters appeared to have lost interest in the rescue and were heading for the billowing sand that marked the battle, and Lacus decided it was safe for her to assist Kira.

"I'm coming, Kira!"

"No! Stay where you are." The Strike shuddered and Kira's eyes widened as the systems surrounding him began to shut down, the loud tone of the power pack draining itself filled the cockpit. "Mr Waltfeld!"

From the outside everyone looked on helplessly as the Strike shuddered and turned to its base gray colour, marking the draining of the power packs. The LaGOWE lurched, a plume of smoke marking the explosion that shook the unit where the main guns had once been. Aisha's startled scream, full of pain echoed around the units interior, emphasising the billow of smoke and sparks from her consul.

Andy looked up, sucked in a staggered breath, forcing himself not to flinch, silently acknowledging his lover's scream. He pressed himself back into his seat, hands locked around the controls of the unit, willing it to remain upright and moving despite the panel of red lights before him.

"There's no choice but to fight! As long as we're enemies! Until one of us is destroyed!"

Until the human race woke up and realized they were not different, that they were all one and the same species. 'As long as we're enemies!' They should not be enemies.

Kira watched as the LaGOWE charged him, spewing smoke and flame as the flame caught the hydraulic fluid it was bathed with. He wondered if Waltfeld had any control over the metal beast at all and then all thought left him. The world around him seemed to slow, his senses clamed as they had twice before and the world was in slow motion. He saw everything so clearly, his fingers working and he was not even conscious of willing them to work.

The shield and powerless sabre were jettisoned along with the Aile pack, discarded like so much rubbish on the desert sands. The monster was almost on him but there was a combat knife, huge and reflecting the light off of its edge… and there was no time to bother with surprise or horror or thought at all.

"Kira! Mr. Waltfeld! Noooo! Stop!" Lacus was desperate to stop them, to stop the useless killing.

Her cry fell on deaf ears as, with the sound of tortured metal, both units collided. The Strike was hurled backwards, landing on its side, sliding along the sandy floor, burying itself in the process. The LaGOWE, in its cloud of sand, just stood there for a timeless moment, smoke and flame billowing from it.

"Kira." Lacus whispered, unable to believe he had lost, that the Strike was down and would not rise again and the smoking behemoth was still standing. Was Kira alive?

The LaGOWE shuddered, sunlight reflecting on the oversized combat knife protruding from the gaping hole where the canons had once stood. With a shuddering groan of protesting metal the machine shuddered, listing, stability gone and it crashed over onto its side.

"Aisha?"

"Andrew."

Lacus shivered, breathing a shuddering sigh of relief on hearing those oddly calm voices. The Strike was battered and out of power but the hull was reasonably intact and she was sure Kira might be hurt but in no danger of death. They were alright.

And the LaGOWE exploded into a mass of flaming wreckage.

"Nooo!" Lacus buried her face in her hands. "No, no, no."

Kira braced himself as the Strike shuddered with the force of the explosion staring at the blazing wreckage. It was… unreal. Though he had only met the man and his lady once… Kira shuddered, shaking his head slowly. He felt that he could call that man… a friend.

He was crying? There were tears in his eyes, yes, he was crying. His hands rested limply in his lap and he could hear Lacus on the radio, whispering 'no' over and over again. He could not look at the oncoming rush of resistance fighters many of whom were clearly celebrating. This… was not what he wanted.

"I… I… I never wanted to kill him!"

On the Archangel the command crew stood with bowed heads, stunned by the explosion, by the sudden turn of events; by the death of a great man. The ZAFT soldiers stared in shock, medics and evac personnel snapping to quickly enough, their responsibility in getting the survivors out giving them a focus. DeCosta clutched at a support. He could not think of leaving the man or his lady out here in the desert, but he had been given orders…

Of the resistance fighters a few stood in silent homage to the passing of their foe, acknowledging him a worthy fighter, ignoring the celebrations of those who could not see what had been lost was not an enemy but a man, just as they were men.

"I never wanted to kill him!" Kira whispered.

Lacus cut the radio feed so that only she could hear Kira. Everyone had heard his initial pain, but no one else needed to hear him cry. She alone would bare witness to Kira crying over killing Andrew Waltfeld, a man who had shown them he was a friend, not the enemy. Kira needed a few minutes and so did she.

"I know Kira. I… don't blame you. I don't… and I never will."

Lacus wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks, keeping the transmission on audio only, until she could get herself together. If he saw her now he would know she wept not just for Andrew Waltfeld and his Aisha, but also for Kira himself. For Kira, who had sworn not to take another life and who had done just that.

"Let's… get back to the Archangel and… and rest." Cutting off the radio contact she pressed her face into her hands.

If they left quickly surely the ZAFT forces would recover the bodies and they could be…

"I'll… I'll always be by your side Kira."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed in anyway shape or form.

A/N; welcome all to the next chapter in Songstress, I must say this chapter was fun to fill out and get ready for your reading pleasure, Lacus and Kira grow a little closer and the plot in general moves forward, hope you all enjoy it and a net cookie for anyone who can name the name of the new Freedom level Mobile Suit that is going to show up later on. ENJOY!

Chapter 8: The Red Sea

It took a day to reach the coast following the desert battle and other than assisting in repairs to their mobile suits Lacus and Kira hadn't been seen, vanishing soon after the repairs had been completed. Murrue had a feeling that Lacus would be with Kira and that Kira was more than likely burying himself in work in a vain attempt to avoid thinking.

Mu looked up from the circuit board he had been working on, sensing a change in the service bay. The Skygrasper had been damaged when Cagalli had been shot down in the battle over the desert and because he was a gentleman, most of the time, he was careful not to tell the girl what he thought of her piloting skills and was pleased she had not hung around to 'help' with repairs.

Standing to one side of the craft was Murrue, who was watching the activity in the service bay and turned to glance up at him. He gave what he thought was a relatively charming smile and jumped down, walking up to the Captain and inclining his head in silent greeting before grinning wickedly; she looked far too serious for his liking.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, my dear Captain?" Mu offered a mock bow, looking Murrue up and down in her uniform with a hint of a leer.

The expression she gave him at his antics clearly said how unimpressed she was by his games before she turned her back on him, pointedly focusing on watching the repair crews.

"I want you to go and make sure Kira is doing alright. This might not have been the first time he has taken a life in battle, but it is the first time since Lacus joined him." Murrue glanced over her shoulder at him, "Talk to him if he is alone and let me know, I will speak to Lacus if they are trying to deal with it alone. If he and Lacus are together… it might be best to leave them be to work it through."

"I'll find Kira and see what I can do, but I am of a mind to believe our Songstress is already doing everything that is needed." Mu walked along side Murrue as she left the hanger, not particularly of a mind to break off their conversation as yet. "Do you know where he is? I haven't seen him near his quarters or in the hanger since we reached the ocean."

Murrue smiled, "Chances are they are down in one of the store rooms, working on the communications equipment they don't want me to know about until they are ready to hook it up to the main array once they test it and succeed in not taking out our own equipment." Murrue inclined her head in farewell and headed for the elevators. "Good luck."

Mu watched her to the elevators before heading out, passing the Allster girl en route and noting the hammer very badly hidden under her jacket. As she scurried away he considered the hammer she clearly did not want anyone to know she was borrowing, but he could think on that later, right now he was concerned with discovering how well the young pilots were coping with the desert battle.

Mu had a fair idea which of the supply rooms might be empty enough for the pair to use and he paused at the ajar door, leaning carefully forward and hoping to listen in if they were talking before he announced his presence. If they were in there, together, working the memories of the battle between them he would not disturb them.

"Damn it… whoever came in here and did this didn't do much actual damage, but it was enough to add another couple of days delay in being able to get you in touch with your father, Lacus." Kira's voice came clearly through the gap in the door, along with something metal clanging against what Mu assumed was the floor.

"That's alright, Kira. I could do with a little extra time. I'm still not sure what I'm going to actually say to my father about… all of this." Lacus' voice carried over another clang of metal on metal, along with a sigh. "How are… How are you doing after… well, accidentally destroying the… unit… the other day?"

Her voice was softer, barely audible to the unseen listener and Mu held his breath, waiting for the response. There was a long pause in which Mu breathed lightly, straining to hear any response. What he heard would decide his course of action.

Kira's sigh was heavy and almost immediately followed by the distinctive tapping of fingers on a keyboard. Working on his laptop again, Mu guessed.

"I… still can't believe I killed them. I keep playing it over in my minded again and again. Every time it's the same… I see the unit coming right at me and then… then… everything seemed to… shift. It moves in slow-motion and I… don't. It's just… too easy… to hit it. I wonder if that is not what Andy meant when he talked about the… berserker."

Mu couldn't help but be a little impressed with the kid; he was grieving, that much was obvious, and he was talking about it; that was even better. Lacus was willing to be a support for him to lean on and sound out his problems, and that berserker comment brought to mind a few other pilots Mu had met. He had heard them comment how, when it looked like they were going to die in the frenzy of battle, everything around them seemed to slow down. They had survived only because they had been exempt from that lag.

The silence stretched out before the constant typing stopped and Kira spoke. "Lacus, why haven't you sung any songs since you started piloting the Faith?"

Mu arched an eyebrow, but thinking back over his memories since the girl had joined the Archangel he realized Kira was right. Lacus hadn't sung a single song since she had stepped into the cockpit of the mobile suit.

The length of the silence suggested Lacus herself might not have realized it herself and the rustle of fabric and soft foot fall suggested she moved, presumably to step closer to Kira. Mu reflected that if he was Kira and had Lacus there, he would certainly prefer to have her step closer and not away from him.

"I don't know why. Would you like to hear me sing, Kira? Would you like me to sing for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like that." The grating of a chair on metal a moment later suggested he was getting himself comfortable… or providing a seat for the girl. "I would very much like to hear you sing and be able to forget, just for a little while, that the world exists."

A few moments later Lacus' clear voice drifted through the door, her song the same one she had sung before, telling of love, hope and happiness. The accompanying music drifted out a moment later, meaning the Haro was in there and somehow keeping the beat and Mu could imagine Kira leaning back on his chair, closing his eyes and letting the music take him away. It was exactly what he would do if he could.

Deciding there was no need for his presence, Lacus could take care of Kira and vice versa, Mu walked back towards the hanger to return to work on the repairs. He would stop by the Captain's office and let her know everything was going well with Kira, at least for the moment, and he was almost sorry when the doors to the elevator closed out the sound of the girl's voice.

'Maybe the kid will luck out and get a girlfriend out of this.' Mu grinned, reflecting that every now and then a boy needed just the right sort of luck to come along and then turned his attention to the repairs he needed to finish.

* * *

The next few days passed without incident, the most exciting thing for Kira was when he was summoned to the hanger to help install and adapt the sonar Natarle had acquired from the black market dealers.

Lacus had reset her hair dye as the natural colour was showing at the roots. She had spent considerable time working out what she would say to her father and even presented herself to the Captain while Kira worked on the sonar. She was both pleased and nervous when she gained permission to hook up the new communications equipment to the mains supply and use it; carefully and sparingly.

The sixth day dawned since they had begun the sea voyage and found Lacus seated in front of a blank screen in Kira's room. They had completed the installation of the device in Kira's room, deciding no one would expect to find such a powerful receiver there and the Captain had cautioned them not to advertise what they were doing… amongst other things.

Sitting before the screen Lacus sighed heavily, wondering how well her father would take the news. Glancing over her shoulder at Kira she watched for a moment as the young man worked industriously at his keyboard within the viewing field her father would have.

"Everything is working right isn't it, Kira? Nothing is going to go wrong once I make this call?"

Kira looked up from the program he was building to deal with the compatibility problems the ship's computer was having with the sonar. The sonar acquired from the black market worked well enough, if you discounted the hiccups, nothing major, merely a nuisance and one easily enough fixed once the new software he was working on was installed and the ship's computers stopped fighting with the sonar's software.

"I double checked everything this morning Lacus, everything is in working order. I suggest you stop delaying; the call needs to be made, so stop avoiding it and just do it." Pointing an imperious finger at the screen Kira smiled and offered a hand to Tori to land on before jumping to his head. "Make that call. I'll be right here in case anything goes wrong or you need me."

Lacus looked at the screen for another minute, trying to work up the nerve before taking a breath, holding it and pushing the call button. The screen quickly came up with the PLANTs symbol, a small loading sign under it showing that the call was connecting.

* * *

PLANTs

Siegel Clyne sat back in his seat, staring blankly at the wall of his home office. He could only worry about the plans Patrick Zala was formulating for his all out attack on the Earth supposedly to end the war. These were grave times but his thoughts kept wandering to how silent the house was without his daughter. Haro's made enough noise to account for a dozen children, but they were not Lacus and without her the house was empty.

Her absence had been an unmitigated disaster for the PLANTs and Coordinators in general, not that anyone other than he knew it. Because of his fear for his daughter and his search for her he had neglected his duty to their people and lost the election, placing Zala in power by a landslide majority. Not that Siegel could bring himself to care, despite knowing the implications. It was the vanishing of his daughter that concerned him and his complete inability to locate a trace of her which clouded his mind and made him useless to anyone.

The vid phone on his desk suddenly beeped and with a tired sigh he forced himself to pay attention, reaching out to activate the device. He really needed to give some consideration to work but he could not bring himself to accept the thought that his daughter was dead. They were wrong, she was alive; he knew it! He knew it but he could find no trace of her…

"Kira are you sure this is working? It seems to be taking a long time to connect."

He had not heard that voice for more than a month but he could not mistake it. His head snapped around and he stared at the screen in shock, noting the long black hair of the girl who had her back to the camera pick up, her attention focused on a young man with messy brown hair and purple eyes whose fingers never ceased clicking away at a keyboard.

"Lacus, focus. You are connected and that man on the screen who has to be your father is looking a little pale. I'd say it is probably shock at your new look."

The young man, no doubt this Kira the girl had named, looked at the older man on the screen and inclined his head in an informal but polite greeting as the girl spun around. His daughter? The voice said yes, it was Lacus, and he recognized her face but… the clothes and that mass of black hair…

"Ah… Hi, Father. I'm… I'm so sorry I couldn't get in touch with you sooner."

Lacus beamed at her father, seemingly not wanting to acknowledge the shock he knew had to be on his face; not wanting to think about why he was so shocked. He knew he looked terrible; tired and haggard, and that was understandable given the fruitless search he had undertaken but… he could not believe he was seeing this! What had happened to his daughter? What had they done to her? The vest like jacket she wore was clearly of Earth Forces make though it was devoid of insignia and ranking badges.

"What on Earth are you doing in that uniform?!" Was the first thought to cross his mind and be voiced, followed quickly with the determination to find her and return her to where she belonged. "Where are you?"

She looked well enough, if remarkably different with black hair and he turned his attention quickly to the boy behind her who also wore an Earth Forces uniform though, like Lacus, the symbols of the Earth Forces military had been removed.

Lacus looked down at her clothes for a moment, looking surprised at his reaction, as though she had forgotten what she was wearing and was quick to look up and smile at him.

"Don't worry, daddy, its okay. I didn't join the Earth Forces if that is what you are thinking. I am on board one of their ships, but I'm not a member of the forces and these clothes are better than wearing the same dress day after day."

"Why are you wearing that uniform and which ship is holding you so I can arrange a pick up? I will send our forces to pick you up as quickly as possible and return you to the PLANTs where you are safe. I want you out of the Earth Forces control and safe as quickly as possible."

Siegel's attention was distracted by the boy behind his little girl when he clearly sighed and his fingers flew over the keyboard, a moment later a download bar appeared on the communications panel.

"Kira, what are you sending to my father?" Lacus was startled to see the bar appear and turned to look over her shoulder at the young man.

Siegel wanted that answer too, hoping the boy would answer her if not him. He could see the file being uploaded to his memory banks was large and would take a few minutes to load to his mainframe.

"That is the combat data from both the Strike and the Faith. To be exact, it is a copy of the footage taken by the image recorder from both units. It includes the time I first used the Strike and the first time you piloted the Faith."

Kira calmly informed the pair before turning his attention back to his computer, muttering about the incompatibility between the Earth Forces equipment and that of ZAFT, and Siegel was sure he heard the word 'sonar' before he fully registered the young man had said his Lacus had been piloting a mobile suit.

"What was that?! You have been fighting against your own people? Lacus those Naturals have been making you do that?" Siegel was aghast that his daughter had been exposed to combat.

He had heard from his sources, despite his distraction with the search for his daughter, about the Strike and the other mobile suits constructed in secrecy by the Earth Forces in a bid to take down the PLANTs. He had read the reports from young Athrun and Le Creuset written after they first took the Earth Forces new weapons and he was far from amused with the duplicity of the Earth Forces.

"No, no father. You have the wrong idea! Please, listen to me. Neither Kira nor anyone else has been making me fight against our own people. If you have been reading the reports from the battles fought against the Archangel then you would know that both Kira and I have been taking part in the conflicts, but we have been avoiding killing anyone where ever we can. Who is saying that Kira is a natural? He is a coordinator, like me or you. In fact Mr. Waltfeld said he was a first grade example of our people." Lacus could not help the sharp tone at her father's less than gracious reaction to the news she was piloting a mobile suit.

"The Archangel? The Legged Ship that escaped from Heliopolis? The pilot of the Strike is a Coordinator? Patrick and Le Creuset both informed the Council that the pilot of the Strike was a Natural and that his skill was put down to a very well built unit and programmed Operations system." Siegel leaned back in his chair, looking a little calmer, willing to listen at least, and all the while was wondering how many more lie's Patrick Zala had been spinning the Council.

"They lied, father. Kira is the Coordinator who has piloted the Strike from the beginning; from Heliopolis. I started piloting the Faith not long after I come onboard the Archangel. I did it not to protect the crew but to protect Kira more than anything else. He was fighting to protect his friends, nothing more, just his friends…all alone. Most of the crew wanted more from him than he could give."

Lacus leaned back from the monitor screen, hoping her father would understand and wondering. Patrick Zala had lied to her father; about more than Kira, she was sure.

Siegel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, considering his daughter and what she had told him. He had not been convinced by the reports he had read from Zala and he had suspected deception, but so blatant a lie? To everyone? Or had they assumed it was a Natural? He had viewed a report recently from one of his people that suspected Zala of overseeing the construction of two new mobile suits, an action begun not long after the first of the data from the stolen units had reached the PLANT's. It would not have taken his people's scientists and engineers long to adapt the technology and improve on it.

There was the potential here for a blood bath of horrendous proportions if the rogue elements in the Council, and particularly in the military, were not brought under control.

Before Siegel could question his daughter further he was startled by the blaring of alarms issuing from the speaker. Kira surged to his feet and was moving for the door even as Lacus stood a shade more slowly, looking between the young man and the screen and Siegel shocked himself with the thought that at least his precious daughter had not adopted the immodest mini dress worn by the female cadets of the Earth Forces. Pants, whilst far from what he would consider proper attire for a well bred young lady, were at least better than mini skirts.

'She is undoubtedly growing up and has unfortunately, it appears, discovered boys but I don't want my little girl in that short a skirt.'

"I'll follow you, Kira. Just give me a moment."

He watched the nod, the moment when the boy looked back and caught a fleeting impression in his eye and Siegel sighed. It appeared a boy had discovered girls too. Despite the inconvenience of war life continued on in its indomitable relentlessness.

"What is going on over there dear?" Siegel asks leaning forward to see if he could get a better angle to see what was going on.

Lacus took a deep breath and turned to look right at her father. Yes, boy meets girl and girl meets boy and both actually take note of each other. It could be awkward for Coordinators. Given their limited numbers and the need to manage their genetics so carefully relationships could be…quite awkward.

"It would appear we are about to engage in our first battle at sea. Kira and I are needed to defend the ship. I'm sorry father, but I really need to do this. The file Kira sent you will contain a lot of information about what we have done, and also there will be plans for a new mobile suit that Kira and I have been working on since I started piloting. He insists on protecting me better in battle and I wanted to help protect him better than I am currently capable of doing. He did not ask me to do this, but it seems I've finally won the battle to shut him up and accept that it's something I want to do. I'll be in touch with you again as soon as I can. I was hoping to talk a little longer but… I'm alive and as safe as I can be given this is a war. Please don't worry."

Young people never thought about what they said, Siegel mused as the screen blanked and he was left to wonder if his daughter was to die. Protecting each other, were they? The computer bleeped, confirming the receipt of the upload and with a heavy heart, not nearly as relieved as he had thought he would be to hear his daughter was alive, Siegel clicked to open the folder.

A streaming list of files unfolded, one in particular catching his eye. The messengers and escorts to the afterlife for the warriors of the Norse, eh?

* * *

In their respective mobile suits Kira and Lacus gazed down into the waters below the Archangel, watching the dark shadows marking the GOOhNs. In the sky above the Archangel Mu was doing the best he could to take down the DINNs that were circling, trying to hit the ship from above.

Kira narrowed his eyes and fired a few shots into the water, frowning when it was clear the shots did not penetrate that deeply into the sea. It was also clear that he would not be able to cover the whole ship from the main hatch and Lacus was in a similar predicament at her post on the other side.

"I won't get them from here, Chief Murdoch."

"What is it?" Murdoch responded, watching on the screen as the Faith fired off a few shots to scare off one of the GOOhNs before it could open fire on the ship; it was clear the sharks were circling and it would not be long before they moved in.

"We still have the bazooka we got from the 8th Fleet supplies don't we?" Kira glanced up as one of the DINNs passed over head, snapping off a couple of shots at it before Mu was too close in pursuit to fire safely.

"Bazooka?" Murdoch was quick to call up a computer inventory. "Yeah, we do!"

"Please get it! I'm diving into the sea!" Kira stared down into the water as a missile erupted from the water to hit the arm of the Strike, fighting the controls for a moment before he was satisfied he was stable and there was no major damage.

"You are not diving into the sea and taking on two sea type mobile suits, Kira Yamato! Don't even think it!" Lacus punctuated her reprimand with a few more shots into the water.

"Diving into the sea? What do you mean diving? Kira, the Strike was not designed for sea combat!" Murdoch was already having the bazooka brought into the bay, knowing the kid would more than likely storm into the bay and take it by force if he had to.

"I know it was never meant for sea combat but we gotta do something! The Archangel is a sitting duck if we don't." Kira left his position, heading back for the hanger bay to get the bazooka.

Lacus was not too shy about quietly calling him a few choice names, none of them flattering and all of them involving complaints of recklessness. Even as she cursed, in a most lady like fashion, her father would be most unamused if he ever found out she had swore, she was doing what she could to accompany him safely into the ocean's depths. She would not allow him to go without some form of backup and that necessitated her in the water with him. Shutting down the electrical discharge on the whip was primary on her list of things to do before she discovered if the Faith would sink or swim, and she was not going to fry her own electrical equipment in the process.

Kira grasped the bazooka and delayed long enough to pick up a shield before moving quickly to the end of the launch ramp. One of the GOOhNs rose up to open fire on the Archangel, and Kira quickly fired a shot down into the water, missing and cursing the water's distortion. He had missed the under water unit by a few meters as it dived and Kira leapt from the end of the ramp, landing in the water with the Faith following him a moment later.

Sinking enough for the Archangels hull to be clear of them the Faith and the Strike were brought to rest back to back, watching the circling mobile suits. Kira had seen documentaries of sharks circling their prey and that was what the pair reminded him of, sharks circling their meal, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Kira, what do we do?"

They were sinking well below the Archangel now, the light was getting poor and the enemy suits were no longer circling the Archangel, but circling them. If nothing else they had distracted the pilots from preying on the ship.

"If we fire on them and hit them… chances are the suits could implode at this depth." Lacus gritted her teeth as torpedos were fired at them and they rose together, managing to evade the ordinance.

"The Archangel is no longer all that close to us. We could force them up closer to the surface and engage them. Try to take their arms off at the very least." Kira fired at one of the GOOhNs, the enemy unit being thrown back a little from the shockwave but it recovered and started closing in to attack again.

Lacus lashed out with the whip, cursing the consistency of the water slowing down the weapon. It was useless in water and she barely avoided the retaliation. "This is pointless, Kira! We are better off back up on the ship. In the water they are just too fast."

"I'm not going to give up yet." Kira gritted his teeth as one of the GOOhNs rammed him from behind and he managed to grasp a hold of the unit and pull one of the Schneider knives.

He was not sure who was grappling who but it was quickly becoming clear that he was in trouble and if he did not act quickly, and decisively, then he was going to die. There was nothing for it, he really did not have a choice, but that made it no easier to plunge the knife into the mobile suit and watch it implode under the pressure, sinking below him as he brought the Strike around and sought to ascend.

"Sorry. So sorry."

Lacus thrust the Faith between the Strike and the remaining GOOhN, knowing Kira had not seen it and the sound of her scream as the torpedoes impacted on the Faith gripped Kira's heart in icy fingers of dread. Somehow, to her utter amazement, the Faith held, remaining unbreached though she was thrown around the cockpit.

"LACUS!" Kira fired his thrusters, grasping a hold of the Faith and put all the power he could into the thrusters, aiming for the surface.

Dimly he registered the sound of her voice, whispered words claiming she was alright, that she only needed a moment to recover, but all that mattered to him was getting out of the water as it was finally obvious to him that they could not fight in this environment without being killed… or killing the enemy pilots.

"I'm alright Kira." Lacus was panting as she opened the vizier of her helmet, pushing back a few locks of hair that had fallen into her face, noting blood on her gloved hand when she lowered it. "We have to take out that last suit, Kira, and then we can go back."

"There is little to no way we can take them out without killing the pilot." Kira's panic was subsiding and he slowed their speed, pulling his last knife, ready for anything.

He had lost both the bazooka and the shield when the first of the enemy suits had rammed him. He had already killed the pilots of that suit… must he kill again?

Lacus locked her visor back into place taking note of debris sinking near them of what had to be one of the DINNs that had been fighting Mu in the air. He did not want to hear it and she certainly did not want to be the one to say it… but sometimes unpleasant things had to be said.

"We might not have a choice. If it comes down to it, Kira, the choice between our lives or theirs, then I know who I would rather be the ones to live. I'm sorry, it's not what we wanted, but do you want to die?"

The debris was close and she extricated herself from his hold on the Faith, plunging after the sinking wreckage and pulling the gun still locked in the wrecked suits hand, turning as the Strike wrested the gun from her the Faith's grasp even as they dodged as the GOOhN made another pass on them.

"In that case," Kira pushed himself away from the Faith putting the Strike in the path of the oncoming GOOhN, allowing it to ram him as he brought the gun up and fired at point blank range. "I'll be the one to have blood on his hands, not you."

He closed his eyes, whispering 'sorry' as the imploded wreckage started its descent to the ocean floor.

"Oh, Kira… Thank you." Lacus watched the wreckage until it was lost in the dark depths below them and the Strike came to her, grasping the Faith and they began to ascend. "You asked me why I did not sing any more. People are dying, Kira, and I don't know what to do to stop it, but… When we get back to the Archangel I'll sing for you, Kira. Only for you; only to you. Know that if you ever need something…" Lacus trailed off into silence, stifling a sob.

Kira sat silent in the Strike knowing that if he needed her she would be there. No matter what, she would be there for him.

A few minutes later they received communications from the Archangel ordering a return to the ship and they thankfully left the water, flying as the suits were designed to do, feeling the heaviness and depression of the water give way to the lightness of the air. It was far from enough to lift the depression of their souls.

With the Strike and the Faith locked into their respective bays in the hanger, Kira and Lacus quietly exited the suits and without a word walked by everyone, leaving the hanger. Watching them Mu sighed softly, knowing some hard decisions had been made in the deep waters of the ocean and that, though they would not call themselves soldiers, they had made the one choice soldiers could never avoid once they had engaged in a combat that did not favour them.

Kill or be killed.

He grasped Murdock's arm, shaking his head slightly, stopping him from approaching them or calling them back. Mu understood they needed time to work through what had happened. Once, it seemed so long ago, he had faced that fateful choice and, like they, he had chosen to live and for another to die.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Man that took a while to sort out and get ready for you guys, I have to say sorry for the long wait and that I'm working as fast as I can but life is catching up fast and as such I can only work on my stories once or twice a week at the moment and it's not fun when the writer's block kicks in mid way though doing a chapter.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and know that I haven't given up on this story it's just taking a while to get each done to the level you have all come to like for this story.

Chapter 9: A Chance Meeting.

Murrue walked towards the stern of the ship her thoughts on her talk with Mu and the submarine carrier that had to be tailing them. There was no way the force that had attacked them a few days ago could have come from Carpentaria without the units being stripped down to little more than flying fuel cans.

"He is right though. We should be safe from a direct attack from this sub in the area as long as we stay in shallow water, but what about the mobile suits? We simply don't have the equipment to fight underwater." She murmured, nearing the hatch that would let her out onto the observation deck.

She was looking forward to some fresh air and sea breeze, and the chance to quietly mull over the myriad of problems this command had given her. The low murmur of voices stopped her and she paused, concerned.

The welfare of her crew was paramount and the younger the crew members the more problems there seemed to be to deal with. The young people were not trained military officers and they were filling roles that were very different to their care free school days. Sometimes listening in unobtrusively gave you a deeper understanding of their needs.

"Kira how are you doing?"

The sound of Lacus' voice gave Murrue pause. These two above all of the younger crew members she needed to understand and help.

"I'm alright, Lacus. It's…not like that was the first time I have taken a life." Kira's voice was low and Murrue wasn't sure she liked the tone. He was hurting, but then, what more could one expect?

The sound of his shoes on the metal hull of the ship echoed a little in the hallway, fading as he moved away from the hatch

"I just… wonder how many more lives I will take before the end of this war. How much more blood will be on my hands by the end of it."

"Kira it wasn't…" Lacus broke off and fell silent and Murrue wondered if Kira had waved off what ever she had been about to say.

"I don't want to think about the war at the moment Lacus. All I want to do is to forget the images that are burned into my mind. I just want to enjoy this view. It's one of the last few 'innocent' things I can do without… without feeling like I have dirtied it with my blood stained hands." Kira's voice trailed off and faintly Murrue heard the sound of metal on metal.

Moving silently the Captain placed herself in a position to glimpse the couple, deciding the metal she had heard was likely the railing around the observation deck contacting the metal of the zip of the jacket Kira wore, a theory confirmed a moment later when the breeze caused his jacket to flap and the zip to ring gently against the railing.

Deciding to at least let the kids know she was there and available if they wished to talk… and she really needed the air and to feel the breeze on her face, Murrue walked onto the deck. Leaning herself up against the doorframe and turning her face to the breeze she sighed. Kira was leaning against the railing with his back to the main hatch and Lacus stood a few feet behind him. The girl's jacket lay on the deck near her, leaving her dressed in a loose tank-top and pants.

Before she could decide to comment or not, Lacus tilted her head slightly and started to sing softly. Murrue half closed her eyes, allowing the girl's pure voice to wash over her and relax her as it did Kira, whose rigidly stiff back began to slowly but noticeably relax. Murrue sighed softly and smiled as she closed her eyes and just listened to Lacus sing. It had been some time since she had heard the girl and she wondered if Lacus sang to Kira often.

Lacus heard the sigh from behind her but didn't stop singing. What was important was that Kira was relaxing and that meant he was not beating himself up over the death of the ZAFT pilots a few days before. Kira, meanwhile, just listened to the song letting it slowly wash away everything, leaving him feeling calm and at peace for the first time in days.

Mu had considered their present difficulties and had come up with a plan. He had tracked down Murrue, intending to speak with her about his idea on how to deal with the hunting carrier sub and now paused in the open hatch. Listening for a long moment he watched how the singer swayed gently with the motion of the ship as she sang for anyone to hear, though in fact he suspected she sang only for Kira. In the final dying notes which seemed to reach deep down and take a firm grasp on his soul, he joined Murrue .

Her head was bowed with the last notes trailing off into silence and Kirra sighed softly into the silence. The moment was profound and he was smiling as he turned at the soft sound of applause to find Murrue and Mu standing by the hatch, acknowledging the singer. Lacus blushed at the applause, ducking her black and pink crowned head to hide the blush.

"Thank you both, but you don't have to do that. I was only singing in the hope of lifting Kira's spirits a little." Lacus almost whispered, sneaking a peek toward Kira who nodded to show her he was felling a little better.

"Well, if nothing else, you have lifted our spirits." Murrue smiled, walking forward to stand next to Kira and pausing to look out over the Indian Ocean and glory in the beauty of a slowly rising sun. "I hope you know, Kira, that you can come and talk to me… to us… about anything."

Lacus moved to stand on Kira's other side, Mu choosing to remain near the doorway, watching in silence. He would be available to the boy at any time of the day or night, remembering his own long ago struggle with himself when it had been his turn to face the nightmares of his first few kills.

Kira acknowledged her comment with a brief nod, choosing to look outward to the sea in silence, enjoying the view and the touch of Lacus' hand on his shoulder. She leaned into him a little to rest her head there a moment later, drinking in the view and his presence.

Mu, with a small, mischievous smile was about to comment, looking forward to a little harmless teasing of the young pair, that was until Murrue caught his eye. The 'look' was clear warning to keep his mouth shut. A 'little boy pout' had Murrue glaring at him and that was almost worth the disappointment, he decided.

"It is… unfortunate… but we may need to fight the ZAFT forced in open waters again. Mu believes there is a submarine carrier close by and that it is likely to follow us. At the moment we are moving in shallow waters, but that won't stop mobile suits from getting in close. I'm afraid we might not have any other choice but to deploy both the Faith and the Strike in order to combat them." Murrue paused, both teens were watching her closely, "You may have to fight them and it may come to a fight in which you have no choice other than to kill the pilots of the attacking units. I don't want to have to force you to face that, but you should be aware of what we are facing."

"Mu is probably right about the carrier, and you are right about them attacking us, despite the shallow water we are in now. It may not be water specialty suits but with DINNs or even Guuls, they could be dropped right on top of us with little warning."

Kira watched the Captain who had not only thanked him for his services but had even gone so far as to offer to help him get out of the war in the recent past. Every time, however, he had turned her down wanting to help to protect his friends.

Murrue nodded, well aware of their vulnerability and looking back out to sea. "I have to ask you if ZAFT attacks us with mobile suits, would you continue to protect the ship? I have told you before that I will help you leave, Kirra, and I will take this opportunity to remind you that I will do everything in my power to help you leave without a problem."

"Understood."

Kira and Lacus both murmured the acknowledgement before nodding to the pair and heading back into the ship, intent on returning to their rooms and getting some long delayed sleep. They paused when they noticed Mu standing in the shadow of the doorway, acknowledging his greeting.

They, he and they, were the fighters, the defenders of the ship and their eyes locked for a long moment. Just for a second or three, no words needed to be spoken but they understood each other perfectly. A brief inclination of the head and they moved into the ship and Mu knew they would follow his plan to face the next attack. That there would be another attack was not in question, it was simply a matter of when.

Mu watched the departing teens, Kira talking softly with Lacus who, Mu noticed, seemed much brighter and happier than she had a few days ago. But despite that he was not fooled. He could tell she was hurting, if not for herself then for Kira, who was just too stubborn most of the time to display his pain.

000000000000000000000000000

It was a full day before the Archangel's sonar picked up the sounds of the engine of three mobile suits. Two of the oncoming units were quickly identified as GOOhN's but the third was an unknown unit, no information contained within the ships library system. The crew of Archangel, however, were not surprised by the attack; they had known it was only a matter of time, after all. Mu had been camped out near his unit overnight and he moved smoothly into action at the first alert.

Lacus and Kira who had been sleeping at the time rolled from their beds and dressed in silence, running side by side through the ship to the hanger to find Mu already in his Skygrasper and waving Cagalli to the other unit. It was clear the more experienced pilot thought he might need the extra firepower this time around and he had had the other craft prepared for her.

"Remember to hold those suits off while the girl and I track down that sub and sink it." Mu reminded them, channelling the call through to both Kira and Lacus. "Watch your backs."

The Skygrasper took off and a moment later Cagalli was gone too. Kira checked over the prepared pack; he was equipped with the sword pack for this fight and Lacus was waiting in line to be launched. He forced aside concerns about killing anyone, determined to do his best to see them all safe.

Kira took a deep breath and nodded, signalling for launch and the Strike was ejected from the Archangel and he drew the sword, prepared to take on the three enemy units. Before the suit had come to a stop from the launch, and therefore before they could launch the Faith, his fingers were flying over the keyboard.

"I'm sorry Lacus, but I won't let you get blood on your hands," he whispered, one stiff finger punching in the final key. 'Protect1'.

Lacus, settling the Faith into position on the catapult started as her screens flashed and single word in brilliant red type appeared on her screens.

'Protect1'

The Faith died.

In utter disbelief Lacus stared at her screens, then her fingers flew over the keyboard, testing her systems, determining what worked and what did not. She could hear Mir on the radio reporting to the bridge that the Faith was dead in the water, failing to respond to her commands and Lacus gritted her teeth and glared at the keyboard.

It was useless.

"Lacus, what is happening?" Murrue inched forward in the command chair, watching Lacus's image on the main screen even as she gave the order for the Archangel to lift out of the water.

There were incoming torpedoes and the Strike was locked in a fight with the unknown suit type… and now they were down a defender?

"Kira's planted a bug in my OS by the looks of it and has activated it to stop me from entering the battle." Lacus shook her head as she typed furiously, running a diagnostics program and only praying that function too was not locked down. "He's got… How did he do this? He's got quad protection walls around everything except basic life support. I can try to take down the blocks he's set in place but it will take time… unless we can get the counter command out of him"

"Kira Yamato! Why did you plant a bug in the Faiths systems?" Murrue grabbed the arms of her chair as the ship had to yawn deeply to the starboard to angle the Valiant's inline with the attacking GOOhN. They were in enough trouble without being deprived of the Faith's firepower.

For a moment the silence was profound.

"I won't let blood stain those hands of peace and kindness."

Murrue's eyes widened as, with a gasp of pain the link was cut and at her urgent enquiry the sonar officer reported the Strike and the unknown suit were locked in close combat.

"Damn it, Yamanto! Lacus, can you undo those blocks without the deactivation code?" Murrue ran a quick survey of the screens, issued orders to keep on firing and was there any news from Mu on hunting down that carrier sub.

"I am trying, but Kira is far more skilled than I am when it comes to computers. Even if the gap in our skill level wasn't a factor here, there is the fact these protections are normally used only by coordinators of the upper classes… and by that I mean Generals or Council Members. How he manage this… I don't know." Voice and body language clearly said that, whilst her fingers were flying and she was working with everything she had, she was getting nowhere fast.

"See what you can do. We'll try and support the Strike as best we can and hope that Mu and Cagalli can find and sink that carrier sub before we get more company. Chief Murdoch, get the Faith back in the hanger and lock it down. It's too vulnerable in the launching ramp."

Over the sea a few miles away Mu sighed. He had been monitoring the communications of the Archangel until the N-Jammer's finally cut the line from interference.

'Sometimes that kid is a real pain in the backside.'

Switching his system to a frequency that Cagalli could pick up he scanned the waters below them, "Ok, girl, keep your eyes on the water. We are hunting a sub and we have to find it."

"Got you." Cagalli responded, looking down at the sea below them and trying to spot anything beneath its surface that did not look like a reef or sand bank. There was a ZAFT sub down there somewhere. 'We may not even be in the right area at the moment.'

It was a few minutes later that Mu spotted the shape of the sub, his attention caught by the ripples of water set up as the sub began to surface. Teeth bared in a feral grin Mu armed the anti-sub missiles and tipped the nose of the Skygrasper into a dive with Cagalli right behind him. One eye on the readouts Mu poised his finger above the firing trigger and a second later hit the button, the Skygrasper shuddering with the release of the payload.

He wanted that ship taken down before it could launch any DINNs or other types of Mobile suit it might be carrying.

The missiles went into the water a moment later, stirring up a trail of turbulence, a second volley fired by Cagalli right behind it. With a great spew of water from the explosion he watched, circling back, as the sub rose out of the water. One set of missiles had hit, the other lot had missed, he saw. The subs Captain was attempting to get his ship above the water, raising the hull breach above the water line.

He made another pass, eyes narrowing as he saw one of the launch ramps slowly opening. Not as seriously damaged as he had hoped then, but he was not about to let them launch more suits against the Archangel.

"Oh, no you don't." He brought the Skygrasper in for another attack run, this time with the launcher Strikers cannon. The high powered cannon blast hit below the hatch and the whole sub went up a moment later in a spectacular display of fire, water and debris.

"Good job, girl. Now we can head bac…" Mu cut off when a round of machine gun fire rained down on them both.

Cagalli wavered and plunged her machine into a dive and he saw she had been nicked, but from what he could see it was nothing major and she confirmed her status a moment later. Looking around for the source of the attack Mu was greeted with the sight of a DINN coming down out of the sun's glare and aiming for his Skygrasper in a fly past.

"Return to the Archangel, Cagalli. I'll handle this."

Mu pulled his unit around at top speed, gritting his teeth against the g forces and lining up the DINN for a perfect shot. His finger on the trigger he cursed as Cagalli flew into his line of sight, obstructing his shot and the DINN was clear of him.

"Blast it! Hey girl, I told you to get back to the ship!" He pulled the unit around, searching for the enemy unit, glaring at the skies around them.

"But…"

"You've done your job and you have been ordered to return to the ship! Now you are just in the way, this is a dogfight, not a picnic! Head back to the ship before you get your fool arse shot down. I'll be a few minutes taking care of this guy and then I'll follow." Mu snapped at her, firing a few shoots at the incoming DINN to distract if from taking aim at Cagalli.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at Mu's Skygrasper but never-the-less obeyed his instruction to head back to the Archangel, or rather in the direction where she was sure it would be given her navigation systems had been shot to hell when the DINN first showed up.

00000000000000000000000000

On the Archangel Lacus was fighting with the lock out, her fingers flying over the keys as Murdock watched. The ship rocked again from a hit from the two GOOhNs that were attacking them, the unknown third unit still locked in combat with the Strike.

"Got you. The first lock is down." Lacus reported as the first layer of protection fell. "I'm not going to get this done in time, but I can at least make sure he never does this again." Lacus muttered, determined to put in place her own layers of protection once she unlocked her system.

Murdoch nodded and was about to speak when Murrue called out a general alert over the ships com. "All hands. All hands, prepare for barrel roll. I repeat. All hands prepare for a barrel roll!"

"She has got to be kidding!" Murdoch stared at the ceiling, in the general direction of the bridge, in utter disbelief.

Lacus grabbed for her straps and secured herself in the seat, hoping the crew had locked the Faith down tight. Murdock dropped to the floor and grabbed what he could that was loose, shoving it into a locker and cursing about the idiocy of such a manoeuvre when in Earth's gravity.

Lacus felt it before anyone else in the bay as the ship started to tilt and grabbed a hold of the consol, yelling out a warning. The working instruments on the Faith informer her they were listing to starboard and she watched as the engineering crew scrambled to grasp a hold of anything that would secure them as the ship rolled.

Murdoch was cursing up a storm as the loose contents of the engineering bay pelted his crew. He was sure he heard the sound of a bone breaking and one of his men did scream. He would have words with the woman if they survived this idiocy.

A minute later everything was right side up and Lacus breathed again, the Faith having remained secured to its station and around her the crew were moaning and cursing and scrambling to check on each other.

Over the com she could hear Mir report that the two GOOhNs were destroyed, the Strike taking out the unknown suit a moment later. Lacus breathed a sigh of relief thankful Kira was obviously alright, then silently promised to dismember him when she got her hands on him, and went back to typing.

000000000000000000000

Half an hour later Mu reported back in, requesting immediate landing permission. He informed the bridge that the carrier sub was taken out and he was low on fuel due to the need to engage the DINN that had taken him further from the Archangel's flight path than he had wished.

It was only when Mu landed and asked for a report on Cagalli's craft that the Captain and crew realised they had a problem. Cagalli had not returned to the Archangel.

Kira stood to one side of the room, ruefully rubbing his face were a glorious hand print darkened his skin. Lacus had slapped him when he had approached her, intending to deactivate the lock down on the Faith and apologise for the necessity of keeping her safe. He had known she would not be too happy but that was proven to be a gross underestimation of her displeasure.

He had landed the Strike and spent the required time deactivating the machine and readying it for the crew to perform maintenance. When he had exited the suit he had found a stony faced Lacus waiting for him and he knew he was in for a piece of her mind.

The lecture on keeping his paws off her suit had begun with what Murdoch had described as a solid roundhouse punch, except at the last second she had opened her fist to hit him with the flat of her hand. The lecture in full force that followed had his ears ringing.

Lacus was careful not to reveal how her hand hurt and she was not finished with him, even now. Her tirade had been interrupted by Mu's return and the subsequent discovery of Cagalli's disappearance. On hearing Mu's urgent call to alert the bridge that Cagalli had been sent back well ahead of his appearance, Lacus put the dressing down on hold. They had a missing crew member and that would take precedence.

"The Faith is fuelled and ready to go, just as soon as Kira unlocks my system." Lacus delivered a glare that told Kirra there would be no arguments if he wished to go on breathing, and joined Mu and Murrue who must have been enroute to the bay from the bridge on hearing of his return. "The Strike will need time before it can launch, so initially I will hunt alone."

Murrue considered the girl as Natarle remarked they should just list Cagalli as MIA and keep moving. The look on both Lacus and Mu's faces, however, said they intended to look for the spirited blonde, and Kira had the same determination about him. Murrue took a moment to admire the red mark on his face before making her decision. She was not inclined to leave anyone behind, least of all a civilian.

'I wonder if any of the security cameras caught that slap?' She could only lament that there would not be sound, but one could not have everything.

"Very well, Lacus, but you will return by sunset. The Strike will be launched the moment it can be made ready. We will discuss a search grid, Lacus, so don't leave yet. The Skygrasper will be prepared for flight, but will remain in the hanger as we can not afford to be without protection. Sorry, Commander, but you are stuck here."

Murrue offered an apologetic smile to Mu, who made a face but he acknowledged the facts for what they were. The Skygrasper and Strike needed work, the Faith was ready to go and that was that. Kira was already heading for the Strike, presumably to unlock the Faiths systems.

Lacus ran to the Faith, powering up the engines before she strapped herself in, watching as the lock out fell apart and returned control to her. During the search for Cagalli she would work on locking Kira out of the OS. As the Faith launched Lacus had no idea that on a distant island Cagalli had just been tied up by a blue haired ZAFT pilot who had succeeded in disarming her and was now wondering what to do with the blonde firebrand stranded with him on an island in the middle of nowhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Good news people I finally got this chapter back from my beta and I have to say now that those of you who like Athrun and Cagalli together sorry not going to happen really in my story as I couldn't really seen them together to begin with so sorry about that.

Anyway I have decided to work more on this fic then my others save Wolf as I do have most of this one done as such it can be posted that little bit faster than Rise of the Dragon Lords 2 and such, hope you all enjoy my twist on some of the major parts from the anime and what I changed.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: War on the borders.

Athrun sighed as he looked out at the sea from the cockpit of the Aegis. The radio was dead, too much interference and he suspected damage to the sensitive antenna array. He would have to wait and hope someone would pick up the distress beacon he had fired into the sea, just off the coast of where ever it was he was marooned. If someone picked up on the transmission, he mused. He had no real idea where he was.

A small sound snapped his head around and he looked down the length of the beach to where the girl was tied up. She lay in a small rock depression which was fast filling with water as the tide came in and he realised she could not get her head above the rising water. She was restrained, tied up, but she should have been able to lift herself above the water line and he sighed as he realised she had gotten herself snagged on something.

Cagalli was incensed! Everything was going wrong! She took a deep breath just in time as the next wave rolled in, flowing over her head and covering her for a long moment before the wave ebbed and rolled back, rocking her trapped body. A shadow covered her and she glanced up as the arm of the mobile suit covered her as the first drops of rain began to fall, acting as an umbrella. Not that it helped, she was drenched!

"What are you doing?"

He was there, oh so casually leaning against the suit as another wave rolled over her, and she held her breath, fighting the urge to gasp in a breath. When the cold water rolled back he was at the edge of the pool calmly crouching over her, head tilted to one side, watching.

"What does it look like, I'm doing!" Water surged over her and she gasped and choked as it receded. "Help me before I drown!" Cagalli snapped.

The young man gave a long suffering sigh and reached to pull her out of the water and hold her until she gained her balance. She stood before him, fuming and flinched as he reached towards her. She felt his hand on her hair, pulling a little and was about to snarl at him when he pulled back, a crab riding his palm.

What else was lurking in her hair! No, she would not scream, she would NOT.

Athrun couldn't help the small chuckle, he knew what was going through her mind as the crab fell from his hand and back into the relative safety of the tidal pool. She shot him a venomous look, clearly finding nothing amusing in the situation.

He could have reminded her that if she had not tried to escape while he was otherwise occupied she would not have found herself in the predicament, but no, he would not do that. He was supposed to be an officer and a gentleman, after all, but really she could try the patience of a Saint… and he was no Saint.

"Sorry. All of this is new to me." He looked out from their impromptu shelter at the rain that was now quite a downpour and sighed. "It appears that we are stuck on this island for the night. There is too much interference to use the radio."

He need not inform her he thought the suit had been damaged and that was why he could not call for help.

"And whose fault is that do you think? It was you people who used the N-Jammer's! You dropped them all over the world making life hard for everyone! But what do the great and glorious Coordinators care about that?" Cagalli snapped, hopping out from under the shelter and into the rain.

Athrun resisted the urge to sigh; he had been doing that far too much since he had had the misfortune of meeting the firebrand. Why was she standing in the rain?

"What are you doing?"

"I'm covered in sand so I'm trying to wash some off! What do you think I'm doing?" She snarled in reply to his odd look.

Athrun's eyes had narrowed at her mention of N-Jammer's making life difficult for the people of the Earth. For a long moment he considered her and then turned his back, moving to the Aegis to get his survival packet.

"Would you have preferred that we dropped nukes all over the world?"

Cagalli didn't pass comment and pretended not to watch as the unbearable pilot leaned into his unit straightening a few seconds later with what she recognised as a survival pack. She was careful to watch him as he jumped back to the ground and came toward her, pulling out his knife. She tensed, her nerves stretching taunt, thinking the worst and it came as something of a surprise when he cut first the bonds around her ankles and then her wrists.

"You're no threat to me, just to yourself, so there is no point in tying you up." Athrun turned his back to her and moved off to the nearby cave. "By the way, I think you have a stowaway."

Cagalli stifled a scream and forced herself not to dance around like an idiot as she pulled up her shirt… a crab fell onto the sand, righted itself and scuttle off.

"What do you know, he was right. Bastard."

She was quick to remove as much sand as she could while moving to the cave. There was no reason why she should stand in the rain when there was a perfectly good cave to shelter her, even if the company would be insufferable. He had managed to start a fire and was in the process of heating rations, seeming not to pay her any mind, confident in his skill to take her down if she tried something.

It was infuriating.

0000000000000000000000

Lacus sighed as the Faith surfaced from the ocean's depths. It was close to sunset and the Faith's power was starting to get low for the second time since they had started the search. The Strike was searching another grid quadrant and Mu kept in contact with the two of them, warning them as she surfaced that their time was nearly up.

"I'm not going to give up on her." Lacus returned in answer to Murrue's orders to return, Kira making much the same comment.

For a long moment there was silence over the radio and Lacus moved over another small island, flying low, straining her eyes and checking every sensor on the Faith in hope of detecting the downed craft. Another disappointment and she refused to allow her lower lip to quiver with her growing disappointment and distress. On a secondary screen she entered a command and the depicted island flickered and become marked with a cross.

"Island twelve, no sign." She directed the Faith to move back into open ocean.

Murrue sighed and her voice came sharp and short over the radio. "I want you both to return to the ship. The sun is down and that makes it an instruments only search and therefore more difficult to find her. I swear to you both that we won't be moving on until we find out what happened to her, but you both need rest and the suits need to be serviced. At sunrise you can head out and resume the search."

Kira glared obstinately at his screens, one depicting Murrue and a second Lacus who was fighting back a yawn. "I'm fine and can keep going."

The same determination to continue with the search was on the girls face, but her eyes, like his, gave their exhaustion away. They needed to sleep, but neither could bring themselves to simply walk away.

Murrue rubbed the bridge of her nose, eyes closed as she fought to control herself. She would love to slap the pair of them!

"You're both too stubborn for your own good! Those suits will not make it through the night now get back here this minute or I swear I'll lock you both in your rooms like the spoiled disobedient over privileged children you're acting like!" Her eyes on the screen seemed to bore into the eyes of both teens.

Lacus gave a small, weary sigh, an expression of her exhaustion and acknowledgement of defeat. A quiet 'Yes Ma'am.' and she input the return coordinates into the Faith.

"Yamato!" Murrue growled into the radio.

Kira seemed to deflate, muttered an 'Understood' and input the return coordinates, heading back.

"Nice of you both to obey orders." Murrue growled, and then offered up a small smile to the teens. "Don't worry, the moment the sun comes up I'll let you out to look for Cagalli."

As the line to the suits disconnected Murrue glanced at the engineering chief who nodded, understanding the silent message. The suits would be prepared. With a parting instruction to the night crew in the command room to keep their attention alert for any sign of Cagalli, Murrue made her way to the canteen. She had time enough to eat before the pilots returned.

000000000000000000000000

Cagalli regarded the sleeping ZAFT pilot with a scowl. He had settled down to sleep and left her to her own devices after telling her if she went for his gun he would have no hesitation about killing her. She threw a piece of wood on the fire looking out at the storm raging beyond their shelter and suggestion of a shape that was the gray Aegis.

How many people had he killed with that machine? How many lives had he snuffed out?

Her gaze wandered again to the sleeping pilot and she stared for a long moment before moving quietly closer, edging nearer until she knelt near him, her eyes on the gun at his hip. It was so tempting, just sitting there, all she had to do was reach out and slip it from the holster…

"Some guard you are, falling asleep while holding a prisoner."

She looked again at the gun, her eyes unable to stay away from it and her hand edged forward, closer… hesitated, her fingertips just off the cold metal.

He had taken her down so easily, overpowering her as though she was a child! She had had the gun and he had had nothing but a knife, but he had taken her so easily. The bastard had cause to be confident. Teeth bared in frustration Cagalli got to her feet and headed back to the fire, throwing a few more pieces of wood onto the dancing flame. She would wait out the night and hope to be picked up in the morning by the Archangel.

Athrun awoke a few hours later to the sight of Cagalli curled up in a tight ball, asleep close to the fire's warmth. The pile of wood he had gathered earlier was much smaller and the fire was good for a little while longer before he needed to add more.

Regarding the girl for a moment Athrun considered her and shook his head slightly before he pulled out the blanket he had in his survival pack and draping it over Cagalli. His flight suit was keeping him warm enough and she had no such protection from the cold, and he took a few moments to make sure none of the fabric came close to the fire.

Sitting to one side Athrun allowed himself to relax and give some thought to what he would have to do once he was picked up. Some time soon he was afraid he would have to fight Kira again. It was a fight he did not want to happen. Kira had been… was… his friend. And the other pilot, the pilot of the Faith was, according to Andrew Waltfeld's reports, a young woman.

Waltfeld. He had heard the reports of the battle, read the reports the man had forwarded before the engagement and Athrun couldn't help but agree with Andrew's reason for not taking both of the pilots into custody. It had not been in a battle situation, not that many officers would have made that distinction. Waltfeld had a curious sense of honour and Athrun had great respect for the man and his ideals. If Waltfeld considered they had been no threat as there had been no combat situation at the time, then so be it. He would honour the man's decision. Mercenaries, Waltfeld had commented and named the Earth Forces as potentially their current employers.

That had been cause enough for howls of outrage at their treatment and release, but that was simply the way Waltfeld was. Everyone knew that. But then there had been that battle and Waltfeld had paid the price for his honour.

"Kira was no mercenary when we meet in space. He was a civilian so that means he turned mercenary some time between the last fight we had and the time he got to Earth. If he really is one. Its just does not seem like the Kira I knew."

Athrun stared into the fire, listening to the storm and keeping alert for any noise from his machine that might be a message. Something, anything that might give him an idea of someone being in the area and a possible rescue.

A few hours after sun rise Athrun awoke from the light doze he had fallen into to a soft beeping coming from his wristband. Someone was trying to contact the Aegis! He saw the girl move as he vaulted over her and out of the cave, intent on reaching the radio.

Cagalli scowled, watching him and then staring at the cave mouth once he was out of sight. So, it looked like his side would arrive first. What would he-they-do with her? It was the worst possible luck for ZAFT to find them.

A few minutes later Athrun came back, entering the cave looking relaxed. "There is a transport on the way here to pick me up. I have detected a mobile suit, or something of comparable size, heading this way from the other side of the island, from the general area where you came down. Since that suit will arrive first, I had better hide this guy."

So there was a hope she could still be rescued and not find herself a hostage of ZAFT? While he was busy moving the mobile suit she could escape and she slipped out of the cave, heading for the path that would lead her to the Skygrasper and hopefully rescue.

"What's your name?"

She froze, but she did not hear the suit and looked over her shoulder to find the young man settling leisurely into the cockpit, looking at her and seemingly unconcerned she was escaping.

"Its Cagalli. Might I know yours?"

"Athrun." He stowed away the last of the survival gear and glanced up at her, noting she had not moved. "You're not with the Earth Forces are you?"

"No and I never was. I'm just a pilot in the wrong location at the wrong time." Cagalli turned and ran down the path, suddenly unafraid that he would pursue her.

Athrun watched her retreating form until the foliage was so thick he could no longer make out her form then turned his attention to getting the Aegis to a safe location to await rescue.

Cagalli raced through the vegetation, dodging and weaving along the overgrown the overgrown beach until she practically fell out of the vegetation and onto the beach. She had no time to check out the wreckage of the plane, her entire attention going to the incoming form that was unmistakably the Strike emerging from the water.

"Kira!" She shouted, running along the beach and waving madly, smiling so widely she thought her face might crack, but it was Kira and she was safe.

The Strike rose swiftly from the water, striding up to the beach with water sheeting down its great frame and safely hidden Athrun watched. His gaze locked on the Strike. He did not think the pilot would spend a lot of time searching the island, if Cagalli revealed his presence, but his ride would soon be here and he was done with this island.

0000000000000000000000

The return to the Archangel was swift and to Kira's relief Cagalli was blessedly silent throughout the return flight. He radioed ahead, gave the coordinates of the Skygrasper for a pickup crew to retrieve the craft and returned to the Archangel with all speed.

The remainder of the day passed without incident after Mu's initial bellow at the condition of the Skygrasper, which drew a rather meek promise from Cagalli not to pilot the craft again. She was two for two with the Skygrasper and she was not out to break any records for being shot down. She had survived twice with minimal to no injuries, but a third time? No, Cagalli was done piloting for the moment.

Lacus had given Cagalli a hug, glad the girl was safe, before she had rounded on Kira, pulled him to one side and completed chewing him out for locking down her system now that the she was not worrying about a missing crew member and friend. Kira desperately hoped for a rescue, looking to the mechanics, engineers and particularly Mu, but received nothing that might even loosely be described as a sympathetic look. Indeed, as the girl dragged him out of the bay for a decent chewing out session some of the engineers snickered and the words 'like an old married couple…' were bandied about.

Murrue meanwhile had issued her orders to batten down the hatches and get the ship back on course the moment the last of the salvage craft and equipment were back on board. A brief word with the Chief Engineer had a crew working on the Skygrasper while the general crew were stood down. Thanks to Mu and Cagalli taking out the ZAFT submarine they had some breathing space. It would take a few days, at best, before another submarine could be brought into the area to track them down and Murrue wanted repairs underway as quickly as possible.

Life on ship settled into a quiet routine with the repair crews working in regular shift changes to see everyone adequately rested. The Faith and Strike were overhauled, worn parts replaced and declared fit for combat again should the need arise. Lacus took the chance to make a call to her father every morning before she started work on making the Faith's OS tamper proof. Kira, meanwhile, worked on his own little projects and took the chance to enjoy the few days of quiet and wish that it would last.

It was the third day after Cagalli's rescue that the bridge crew set up an alert, notifying Murrue of four incoming mobile suits from the southern quadrant. After sounding the alert the crew worked on identifying the incoming suits, the peace and quiet of the last few days gone as everyone waited for the battle alert.

Kira abandoned his computer when the first notes of the alarm sounded, and as the alert came through the speakers stating four mobile suits he contacted Murdoch to prepare the Aile and bolted for the hanger. Lacus, already in the hanger onboard the Faith, was quick to head for the locker room to change into her flight suit and when Kira entered the hanger he saw that the Faith was launching. Lacus settled the Faith on the bow of the Archangel, her rifle at the ready, waiting.

Murrue reached the bridge as the com officer hissed in alarm. "It's the Aegis, Blitz, Duel and Buster."

Murrue could not afford to have her alarm obvious and merely nodded, knowing their room to manoeuvre was limited. They were close to the Orb border and they did not want to cross the border while engaging in combat with the four stolen suits who had an advantage over them with Guuls.

Thinking fast she ordered Mu and Kira to launch, Kira taking up a position on the stern of the Archangel while Mu was to try to take down the enemy units. Kira and Lacus would use the Archangel as a weapons platform, firing from the deck. Murrue instructed the ship be turned to port and come up out of the water to avoid the Orb border. It was close enough, she decided, that they could make the course alteration for Alaska.

Kira settled the Strike on the back of the ship, his rifle coming up and ready for the first pass of the four attacking suits. He zoomed in on his main display screen as much as he could on the advancing Aegis whispering 'Athrun', not wanting to engage his friend. Lacus was doing the same, wishing for something to happen to spare them the fight, watching the scene through Strike's optical array as Kira would be receiving the targets first.

Kira heard her whisper and straightened his spine. He had to be strong if, somehow, they were to come from this unharmed… all three of them.

"Are you going to be alright taking on Athrun, Lacus?"

Lacus watched as the four units broke formation, Mu giving chase to the Buster while the other three suits split to circle the ship.

"I'll be fine Kira. As it turns out Patrick declared me dead a week before I called father. As such I'm no longer engaged to Athrun. We'll…" she swallowed and forced herself to say it. "We'll take him down like we would any other enemy."

She was declared dead? Patrick Zala had declared her dead? Kira could only nod though he knew she could not see him and opened fire on the Duel. Lacus sized up the oncoming suit and opened fire on the incoming Blitz. Mu, she noted, was still in pursuit of the Buster though he was careful not to get too far away from the Archangel and the Aegis continually circled the ship at a distance. He would be working out a weakness in the defence grid and if he found one he would dive right in and take out a huge chunk of the ship.

They did not close to fight but carried out a hit and run tactic for an hour before the four units retreated. Kira hissed, knowing they would have a supply vessel close by, or a base of some sort, where they could refuel and re arm.

Returning to the hanger to refuel and re arm themselves the teenagers sat in the cockpits of their suit and wondered how long they would have before a fresh onslaught of fighting would begin. Unlike the teens though Mu landed and was quickly out of his ship, heading immediately for the nearest wall panel to contact the bridge.

"Caption they are going to hound us for as long as it takes for us to run out of parts and ammunition. If you have any bright idea I'm all ears. They won't fall for the same tactics twice and we are rather limited in how we can defend the ship."

"We are just going to have to run for it Mu. There is nothing else we can do. We tracked them until they left our range. At best I would estimate we have an hour before they return to the attack."

00000000000000000000000000

Murdoch, standing beside Mu, shook his head slightly and roared at his people to get working on the craft.

It didn't take an hour for the enemy to return. It took barely thirty minutes which suggested there was a submarine acting as a base and the Captain of the vessel would not be likely to reveal the location of his ship. It had to be close to them but to find it they would have to leave the Archangel undefended.

Kira took the bow position and Lacus the stern as they worked to keep the enemy units away from the ship with strafing fire, all they could do was hope that the constant fire from their guns, the ships cannons and Mu might shoot them down or inflict some injury to slow them down as they were too fast to specifically target while on the Guuls.

This second attack lasted a little longer than an hour and Kira was keeping a close watch on the energy levels as he struggled to keep the attacks at bay. Mu was right, they were attacking with the specific intent of making the Archangel use up her ammunition, and it was working.

He and Lacus too, no doubt, was only to aware that the Aegis had yet to attack with its full capabilities. Only the rifle had thus far been used and they were well aware he could transform and fire then get back to the Guul with out a problem. It could only mean that Athrun was studying the ship and was in command of this assault unit. He was methodical, intense and careful. He wanted to find a weakness and use it against them.

The attack stopped as they were running dangerously low on energy and that could only mean they had the same amount of time in a fight before they ran out of energy themselves. The submarine had to be close as they had not used up a great deal of fuel in reaching the Archangel and both Kira and Lacus were quick to get their suits into the ship the moment the Aegis started to move away, the other suits forming up into formation with it and disappearing quickly.

Murrue watched the screens intently as the enemy units left, sighing as she looked at the chart on the main screen. This latest fight had pushed them closer to the border of Orb and she directed a course change be made taking them back out, away from the border. She really had no desire to upset the locals.

Kira and Lacus met at the feet of the Faith and leaned back on one giant foot, accepting the water the engineers handed them. Lacus poured a little over her head after taking a healthy swallow and Kira downed half the bottle before coming up for air.

"On the up side they have to be as tired as we are, if not more so." Kira commented.

Lacus nodded, leaning back and trying to relax before the next attack. Mu, who had already finished one bottle of water and was starting on his second with a large sandwich in his other hand, nodded at the comment and motioned to a tray of sandwiches beside him. They did not need to be told twice to eat while they could.

The next attack came three quarters of an hour later, and confirmed one of the proposed attack plans they had considered. They would be attacked at irregular intervals, keeping the crew jumpy and off balance as there was no way to tell when the next attack would start.

Kira and Lacus took up their posts, the same positions as their last encounter and Mu pursued the Buster the moment he took off, keeping the suit a reasonable distance from the Archangel and giving the gunnery crews that little respite. They had enough trouble targeting three suits let alone a fourth. Natarle gave orders to target the Guuls the enemy were using and Murrue kept one eye on the Orb border and watched as a fleet of ships moved into range of the radar.

Orb were watching and waiting.

This time the Aegis took direct action. The battle heated up as the Aegis got its hands dirty, fighting Kira and Lacus, making closer runs, successfully evading the strafing fire. Kira and Lacus were doing everything they could to stop the three suits from closing with the ship but they could do nothing when the Aegis made a pass and successfully took out the two of the Igelstellungs on the port side, the Aegis passing close to the Strike in the process.

Kira just regarded the Aegis, breathless, doubling his efforts to keep the ship clear. Lacus lashed out with the whip as the Aegis passed her, forcing it back and a moment later the port side Valiant was gone, a large explosion rocking the ship. Kira and Lacus' head snapped that way to see the Blitz moving off.

It was all happening too fast. Kira spotted the Duel coming right at him, and narrowing his eyes he lined up the target and successfully took out the Guul but the Duel was still coming right at him.

"Is he trying to board us?" Kira gasped in surprise.

Lacus could only shrug, her concentration on firing at the passing Buster.

"Board us or… ram us." Kira took off to intercept the Duel, beam sabre out and ready, passing the Duel a moment later and cutting the top off the sabre the Duel had out and ready.

Lacus looked on from the rear of the ship as Kira flipped, using the Duel as a spring board as he took off and rammed the Blitz from it's Guul, putting the point of his sabre into the unit before jumping off again. He came down in a crouch, picking up his rifle and started firing, barely managing to blocking a shot from the Aegis in time.

"Nice move, Kira." She turned her attention back to the fight blocking another shot from the Buster in time.

Kira fired again and again before having to duck down from an explosion behind him, gasping, looking up in time to see the Aegis moving away after successfully targeting the ship.

"But it wasn't good enough to get the other two to back down."

Murrue held tight to the arm of her chair as the ship shuddered around her, watching as the distance between the Archangel and the Orb border diminished. They were being pushed closer to the border and she had to turn them. The radar operator called out the proximity warning and the presence of the Orb fleet.

"Turn to port, 15 degrees."

"No! Turn starboard, into the border." Cagalli jumped down to stand beside her, her eyes on the radar and then turning to the display screen.

"What…? What are you doing on the bridge?" That was as far as Murrue got before the Fleet Commander sent a message to both opposing forces.

"This is a warning to the Earth Forces ship and the ZAFT forces currently approaching! You are approaching the territorial waters of the Orb Union. Alter your course at once. As a neutral nation we strictly prohibit trespassing and hostile action from taking place in our territory by any armed ship, aircraft, or mobile suit. Alter course at once."

The bridge crew exchanged meaningful glances, wondering if the Orb forces would open fire on them. They had enough trouble as it was!

The Archangel rocked again and Murrue cursed silently. She had to turn the ship away.

"This is your finally warning. If you cross our border we will fire on you. Change your course."

The Archangel was flying close to the border-too close-and the Buster and the Aegis were opening fire on the ship again and the intensity of their fire had picked up. They were intent on shooting them down before the Orb forces could act.

Cagalli, somehow, had an open channel to the Orb fleet and was stating she was the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha and that the Archangel would be entering Orb waters. There was a pregnant silence over the air waves in which Kira shook his head slightly and fired at the passing Aegis, Lacus doing much the same as the Buster arrowed in. Mu mouthed the girls name as he turned to follow the brown suit, well aware of how close he was to the border and hoping he was not about to be shot down.

The silence was broken by the Orb Fleet Commander stating he did not believe her and that there was no way the Princess could, or would, be onboard the ship.

Cagalli, in a very un princess like manner, began to swear at the Orb Commander. The Buster came in hard and fast over the bow of the ship, both of its cannons firing. The whole ship shuddered and rocked to one side as the mobile suit passed and came around for a return pass. Mu swung in after, his voice clearly coming over the radio and saying he was getting tired of the pilot.

The Buster dodged the Skygrasper before turning, its guns opening fire on Mu but the few shots missed the craft and impacted in the water close to the Orb fleet still fast approaching. The Buster's reverse jets caused the suit to hang in the air for a long moment as the pilot realised how close he had come to hitting the neutral fleet.

Kira, on the bow of the Archangel, had a clear shot at the Buster as it hung midair and he was quick to target the suit. A small smile twisted his lips as he made the shot, taking out the Guul. The pilot of the Buster was not done, yet. As the suit plummeted toward the water, black smoke surrounding it from the destroyed Guul, a transformation took place. The two rifles being used snapped together making a high powered weapon and as the Buster plunged into the sea the pilot took his shot.

Lacus could only look on in shock as the discharge from the rifle hit the Archangel's engines and the ship shuddered violently and began to list. In seconds it was clear the damage was severe and the Archangel was falling toward the sea and the Faith slid down the severely angled deck. She plunged over the side of the Archangel and with her heart in her mouth she lashed her whip out, using it as a safety line.

"LACUS! Are you alright?" Kira was using all of his skill to keep the Strike on the ship as it plunged into the water well and truly within Orb waters.

How she had managed to pull herself back to the deck before the ship had hit the water Lacus was not sure, but she was on the deck, trying to ride out the turbulent waters as the Archangel completed its plunge down and began to rise through the water toward the surface.

"I'm fine, Kira. Fine. But now we might have another problem. That fleet. We are in Orb waters and they are circling us."

Water gave way to sky as the Archangel breached. She could hear the alarm claxons screaming and knew the crew would be madly trying to keep the ship from going under. There had to be a massive hull breach and if they took on too much water…

"You have ignored our warnings to turn aside and as such you have left us with no choice but to defend our nations territory."

"No," Lacus whispered.

Missiles and cannon fire rained down a moment later all around the Archangel and Kira and Lacus fired to reduce the incoming armourments. At the same time they realised the incoming firepower was impacting short of the ship itself Murrue quietly requested on a closed line that they put up a good act for the ZAFT forces.

On the Orb fleet and the Archangel alike the crews in a position to do so watched the single ZAFT mobile suit still in the air. For a long moment the Aegis hung in the air, just out of the territorial waters of Orb and then it turned, vanishing quickly and with an empty sky the firing from the Orb fleet ceased.

The Orb fleet closed in on the Archangel, the mass signature masking the Archangel's radar signature, looking as though they were driving back the ship.

0000000000000

Kira stood on the stern deck as the Archangel underwent docking procedure in Orbs hidden naval base. Under, in and on Onogoro Island, hidden from prying eyes the Archangel moved with the assistance of an Orb vessel. Lacus stood at his side, both still clad in their flight suits and they watched as the ship made its slow way along the designated approach lane. The Faith and the Strike were safely in the hanger undergoing repairs and the Orb Fleet Commander had already made it known that Lord Uzumi wanted to see them about their machines.

Once the ship started entering the great maw of the underground dock, Kira and Lacus moved back into the ship, knowing the bridge officers and Mu would more than likely be preparing to see Lord Uzumi to talk about the repairs to the ship and they were also to accompany them.

Cagalli had hidden herself away in her cabin when the ship had been taken under Orb escort and her bodyguard had taken up a post on the bridge and was briefing Murrue on what might be said in the up coming meeting.

Both pilots moved to Kira's quarters, Lacus wanting to call her father while Kira wanted to work on some of his studies. Anything that seemed a little more normal after the last few hours was desirable. He might be a pilot now but he still wanted to learn more about technology and one day develop his own technology to help the world.

The next few hours passed with little to no disturbance, the most that happened was that Siegel contacted them and said the new mobile suit that Lacus and Kira had designed was about half way complete. He even told them of stealing the plans for an N-Jammer canceller that Patrick Zala and his people had made and was being used in the three new suits he was making.

Kira and Lacus were shocked and disturbed that the PLANTs' now had nuclear capabilities again. It gave them a huge advantage over the Earth Forces. Even if the Earth Forces started making their own mass production Mobile suits to be the foot soldiers and units such as the Strike would be command units.

Siegel assured them he was only using the canceller to give the new units a power boost that would assure a similar level to the new units Patrick Zala was supervising the construction of. It would, he informed them, take at least another three weeks to finish the suit and have it ready to safely penetrate the Earths atmosphere and they would need to complete the work on Earth.

It was another hour after the contact and the sun had set when Lacus and Kira received an e-mail from Murrue. They were to take the Faith and the Strike out and follow a jeep that would be waiting for them, the rest would be explained once they reached Morgenroete's main hanger.

They looked on it as the chance to be out in the suits without there being a fight and Kira's Strike took the lead. As she followed in the Faith Lacus considered what her father had told her about the canceller and the implications. What had held an uneasy balance would now tilt appreciably to one side. The opening of the side of a cliff face and the massive elevator it revealed, large enough for more than their two mobile suits to be transported on, gave her something else to think about.

The ride down was surprisingly quick and they deactivated the suits where a cluster of people indicated, climbing down to be greeted by the head engineer. They were escorted to the main hanger where they could only stare at the sight of a dozen Mobile suits in racks, causing Kira to whistle long and low.

Orb was full of surprises.

"What on earth do you want with us? You look to have decent plans for Mobile suits so that can't be why you need us." Kira questioned looking over at Cagalli who was sporting a suspiciously red cheek at the moment.

"These are a sign of Orbs strength. As you know Orb won't attack another nation, nor will Orb allow another nation to attack it. Orb will not get involved in the conflicts of other nations." Cagalli approached the pilots from the Archangel, her back ramrod straight.

"Our strength, as you call it, Cagalli, is to no good at present. I'll show you what I mean." The head engineer addressed the latter comment to the pilots ignoring Cagalli's obvious irritation and led the way to the main control room.

Onscreen were three of the Orb mobile suits. The team were given instruction to start standard manoeuvres and the suits proceeded to take the required action, moving at a slow enough pace that Kira reasoned he would only need to move the Strike three steps to take out all three units and run absolutely no risk of getting hit himself.

"Its complex trying to handle the machines, the pilots are stretched to get the machines to do that much. This is where the two of you come in." The engineer could feel the pilots gaze on her and she motioned once again to the suits. "I understand you are programmers, or at least one of you is. We want you to develop an OS that would allow naturals to pilot Mobile Suits."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Hey all and welcome to another chapter of Songstress and I must say this chapter was fun to do as I have to say having some characters meet before set times can be a pain to do without giving away to much for what is going to change down the road, anyway I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to Review.

Chapter 11: Found Out

Kira sighed as he looked at the screen displaying the start sequence for the Strike's standard Operating System. A few files had already been changed to allow a Natural to pilot a Mobile suit, but he had been studying this area of code for over half a day now and doing nothing but wait for Morgenroete. The design specs were set for his speed as a Coordinator and he could advance no further with the programming until Morgenroete sent him data on their pilots and the average speed of a Natural.

Lacus sat on his bed flicking through a magazine, pleasantly occupying herself with thoughts of what she could spend some of the money Lord Uzumi had given them as a 'thank you' for taking care of his daughter and for their agreement in modifying the OS for Orbs mobile suits.

"Kira…" Lacus flashed her trade mark smile at Kira as he looked over his shoulder. "Can we go into the city today? I would like to pick up a few things and I think you could do with some new clothes. Seeing you in something other than a modified Earth Forces uniform would be nice."

She could not resist the brief burst of giggling at the pale flush the word 'shopping' produced. To a boy shopping was bad enough, but shopping with a girl…!

"Ah… I really need to be working on this OS that Morgenroete wants and get…" Kira tailed off, the look Lacus gave him was one he became familiar with in Heliopolis, when boyfriends stupidly resisted their girlfriends 'suggestions'. Giving in now, gracefully, would undoubtedly save him a lot of trouble. "Oh, I'm sure this can wait. Why don't you go and get changed and I'll arrange for a jeep and make sure we can get off the base without any trouble."

Lacus nodded and smiled. For a boy Kira was graced with good survival instincts when not looking down the barrel of a gun. Reaching out to the cabinet she pulled out Kira's civilian jacket and threw it at him before she left for her quarters to change into the only civilian clothes she had onboard.

After changing Lacus studied herself in the mirror, narrowing her eyes a little at what she saw. The dress made her look too much like Lacus Clyne and there was the danger that someone could recognise her. A simple change of hair colour was not enough and she could not afford to be recognised. Considering the problem for a few minutes she finally came out with a smile and quickly moved to knock on the door to Mir's quarters.

Mir had only just finished her shift and returned to her cabin, collapsing into her bed gratefully when the knock on her door sounded. Given the shift she had put in it was enough to have her let loose with a few words that would make any sailor blush. Getting out of bed she pulled on a dressing gown and opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Lacus in her dress. The black hair, she noted, did nothing to hide the identity of the young woman and she suspected she knew exactly why she was being visited.

"Mir, I'm really sorry about waking you up as I know you only just came in from your shift, but I was hoping you had some clothes I could borrow? Kira has agreed to take me into the city to do some shopping and I need something that isn't going to scream Lacus Clyne from across a street." Lacus spoke quickly, knowing Mir would more then likely be short tempered with interruptions.

Mir sighed, looking over her shoulder at the mess that was her cabin. There were clean clothes in there somewhere. "I'll lend you some pants and a shirt, but in return… Would you pick up some items for me? Give me a moment while I make a list."

Moving around the darken room Mir found a pair of jeans and a light red shirt that she threw towards the door where Lacus caught them without a problem, then Mir found some paper and a pen and made a list of what she needed.

Lacus only just had time to thank Mir for the clothes before the door closed in her face and was followed by the sound of the young woman landing on her bed. Looking over the list in her hand Lacus nodded as she realised she needed a few of the hygiene produces on this list herself.

Quickly returning to her room Lacus changed into the clothes that Mir provided before heading back to Kira's room, finding him sitting in front of his computer once again. Lacus gave a discrete cough making Kira look up and he offered her a brief smile.

"Everything is ready. We have the day to ourselves as Morgenroete says it will take the whole day to get all of the information together I requested." He shut down the computer before moving to Lacus' side "Would the lady care for dinner and a day of shopping?"

Lacus blushed, raising an eyebrow at Kira. "Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Yamato?" She lowered of her head slightly so that she was watching him through the pink bangs of her hair.

Kira flushed a deep red for a moment before shaking his head and offering up a smile, "I guess I am, Ms. Clyne. So… Would you like a nice day out and then an even nicer dinner at this little place I have only heard good things about?"

Lacus beamed a smile and calmly took Kira's arm in hers, walking down the hallway on his arm towards the airlock and gang way of the ship. "I would be delighted to have dinner with you, Kira. It would be nice to have a date without the fear of a fight or anything else happening like it did when I went out with Athrun."

The trip from the ship's dock to the surface was quick and they found a nice little sports car waiting for them. A guard saluted and handed the car keys to Kira.

"With Lord Uzumi's compliments. He hopes you enjoy your stay in the city."

Kira was quick to slide behind the wheel while the guard assisted Lacus into the vehicle. Kira took a moment to admire the sporty vehicle, running his hands gently over the seats and the steering wheel, enjoying the feel of the leather. Lacus settled into her seat and reminded herself her father had informed her she was no longer engaged to Athrun and she had no need to feel guilt for accepting a date with Kira.

The drive to the city was quick and made memorable when they were pulled over by a policeman for speeding. Kira made good use of the ID Morgenroete had provided him with. The end result was a stiff warning to obey the speed limits and no further action need be taken, for which Kira was quietly thankful. Their VIP rating had some use, but he was more attentive to the laws of the land after his encounter with the law.

The day's shopping started out with Lacus looking over different style dresses and other clothes, Kira standing calmly to one side and looking over a few clothes that caught his eye. After a few minutes of looking in the store Lacus started to gather some clothes together, handing them off to Kira to hold while she started to get down to the serious business. The pile of clothing to be considered by Lacus began to grow frighteningly large in Kira's arms.

Once she had a selection of clothing large enough to suit her Lacus lead the way to the changing rooms, Kira looking around hopefully for a chair. He knew he would be expected to give his opinion on each and every one of those outfits. He well recalled the talk he had heard Tolle have with Sai after one of his dates with Mir back on the colony.

He was relieved when a shop assistant brought him a chair with a knowing smile.

The little fashion show for Kira progressed with Lacus changing quickly between each outfit and he was quick to nod his head and utter a low 'very nice'. And they were very nice indeed, some making the shy yet outspoken girl look rather sexy whilst others seemed to make her glow with warmth.

Lacus sighed as she returned to the changing room after showing Kira the latest outfit, a pair of tight knee high jeans and a tube top and all she got was the 'very nice' and a nod.

'What dose it take to get something other then those two words from him?' She pouted, looking over the small pile of clothes in hopes of finding something that would get a little bit more out of him than those rather annoying words.

Kira had taken the time while Lacus chose what next to wear to look over a rack of dress shirts that were near the changing room. Keeping one eye on the changing booths, it would be more than his life would be worth if he missed her next entrance, he sorted through the clothing until a deep blue, almost black, shirt caught his eye. It would be ideal, he decided, for their dinner later that day. He had made reservations for a table for two and the restaurant had a semi formal dress code.

The curtain was pulled a side just then and Kira snapped his attention back to the change room as Lacus stepped forward. The off the shoulders evening dress was in a deep blue, much like the shirt he had been considering, with a knee length skirt and when she turned to show off the dress he caught his breath. The back was open, very think criss-crossing straps were all that held up the front-and he had not failed to notice in all that time that Lacus was rather well endowed for a young lady. Were those flimsy little straps going to be up to the task of keeping the dress from dipping too far?

"If you say 'it's very nice' to this outfit then I will have no hesitation about taking your eyes out." Lacus sauntered toward Kira, putting an extra sway in her hips as she watched him.

He liked what he saw, she decided.

Kira was looking Lacus up and down and to his horror those exact words were on the tip of his tongue, be it rather more emphasised than previously, but after so blatant a warning he was not going to be such a fool as to actually say them.

"I have to say you look like a goddess in that dress and, might I add, that it would be perfect for dinner tonight?"

Perfect… yes, but he was a bit worried about those straps… But oh, it was very nice indeed.

"Oh! We going to that sort of place…? In that case I will need appropriate shoes and a few other things." Lacus smiled delighted they would be eating in a restaurant with some style, before moving back to the changing room to quickly change back to Mir's borrowed clothes.

Kira watched the gentle sway of her hips until the curtain whooshed closed and let out a slow breath. He would need that dark blue shirt and a pair of dress pants, and maybe a pair of shoes. By the time he had chosen the pants he needed Lacus was changed and loaded him up with her selection of clothing and motioned toward the counter.

00000000000000000000000000000

Athrun sighed softly as he looked around, enjoying the calm that surrounded him and Nicol. They were walking the city streets while looking for any hints and listening for any snatches of conversation that might indicate the location of where the Legged Ship was hidden in Orb.

Nicol was enjoying the peacefulness of this nation, marking how Natural and Coordinator lived side by side here with no sign of conflict. This was the kind of place he was fighting for, a glimpse of the world of peace that could exist between the two races of mankind. He knew that his thoughts would not be viewed as the 'right' frame of mind for this war by his instructors, but it was what he personally was fighting for and he hoped that the Commanders on both sides of the conflict would stop before they committed genocide on each other.

If the people of this country could manage to live in harmony together, then why could the rest of the humanity not manage it? He heard Athrun sigh again and wondered what he was thinking about, whether he too thought about how people here lived in peace.

Athrun looked around the area. They had caught a lift from their drop off point into the city and now they were on their own, wandering through the main shopping centre. He didn't think they would find much information here, but you never knew, there seemed to be quite a number of citizens wearing military style uniforms.

"That's something nice to see," Nicol drew his attention to a young couple. "I could wish it was me."

Athrun was watched as the girl laughed at something the brown haired boy must have said, running a hand lightly through her black and pink hair. Shopping bags were resting at their feet as they ate what appeared to be a very light hearted lunch.

"It is nice to see that this place at least has yet to be touched by war. I wonder how long they think they can keep this calm up while the rest of the world is torn apart?" Athrun walked on and after a moment Nicol shook his head, having to agree, and they moved on.

The next few hours passed in much the same way, with Nicol taking the chance to enjoy being away from the war and family pressures and simply enjoying the peace. His attention would often be drawn to little acts of courtesy and kindness taking place around them. The friendliness of the atmosphere drew him as few other places ever had.

Athrun, on the other hand, was primarily focused on finding any sign of the Legged ship, trusting that Yzak and Dearka would be thorough in checking the dock area and the level one area of Morgenroete. He was getting annoyed and rather tired of Nicol's drifting away from their objective of finding the ship, or at least some sign that the ship was hidden somewhere within Orb's borders.

They stopped for dinner in a little fast food place to work out where they would stay the night. They didn't have to report back to base until midnight of the next day, and they would not be meeting up with Yzak and Dearka until the next day.

Nicol was surprised to notice the same young couple from earlier in the day walking along the street. They were dressed more formally and were clearly heading out for a much more formal dinner than he was currently enjoying, the young lady hanging off the boys arm, a happy smile lighting her more than pretty face.

Athrun noted his interest and this time looked twice, pausing to watch the young woman. The shade of pink of her bangs… He started hard, eyes narrowing. He would know that shade of pink anywhere and he definitely recognised the gold hairclip… His eyes flew to her face, noting the tilt of her head, the shape of her face, the bone structure… and the blue eyes that could not be mistaken. He was out of his seat and heading for the door, his meal and companion forgotten in his rush to catch up with the couple.

Nicol stared after his friend for a precious few seconds, wondering what could have moved him and then shook himself, following Athrun into the street. He was following the young couple? Why? But he was not mistaken, Athrun had his eyes glued on the girl and it was not a look of appreciation Nicol saw on his friends face.

Athrun made up ground quickly on the couple who were strolling along without a care in the world. She might have changed her hair colour and the style too but he would know Lacus anywhere after spending so much time with her… and just who was this guy she was keeping company with?

"Lacus!"

The young woman paused at her name, turning a little to see who was so close behind and had called out to her. There was no mistaking the recognition that widened her eyes at sight of him and as the boy at her side turned Athrun's own eyes widened. He recognized that young man just as easily as he recognised Lacus.

Kira Yamato.

"Yes? Do I know you?" It was too late, she knew it was too late, that he knew who she was… but she had to try.

She had a very strong feeling Athrun would not buy mistaken identity and she knew when his eyes flickered to her hair what had given her away… she should never have worn that hair clip! But who would have thought Coordinators from ZAFT or PLANT would be in the area?

Kira felt his blood run cold but he took a step forward, placing himself between Lacus and Athrun. The last thing she would have wanted or expected was to meet Athrun like this, and certainly not while she had her Lacus Tokiha look going. Could they succeed in mistaken identity? Hell no, his eyes locked on Athrun's and he knew there was no way out of this… and there was a green haired boy coming up behind Athrun who looked confused but more than capable.

No, this was a meeting they were not simply going to be able to walk away from. Athrun would know his ex fiancé, just as Kira was sure he would recognise Lacus anywhere after knowing her as long as he had, which was a lot less time than Athrun and Lacus had known each other.

Nicol regard the girl closely. He had heard Athrun call her the name of his fiancé and studying her carefully, picturing a head full of pink hair instead of black… yes, it was indeed Lacus Clyne [check that spelling] even if there was a harder look to those blue eyes than Nicol had ever noted before. Those eyes were not the eyes Nicol had admired; half the population of the PLANTS were enamoured of the girl and if the eyes were indeed the windows to the soul, then this girl was not the same Lacus who was a shining star at home.

Athrun looked from Lacus to her glare at her date, his old friend standing protectively in front of Lacus who brought a hand up to rest on Kira's shoulder.

"It's no good, Kira. I should have left the hair clip back in my room and not worn it in to the city."

As if that trinket was the only means of recognising her? Innocent… and ignorant to life… as ever in so many ways, Athrun mused.

"I can't really see you without it though Lacus." Kira sighed softly and stepped to the side.

He had faith she was skilled enough to look after herself and he wondered, given what she was wearing, where she had secreted her knife. Could she bring herself to fight physically with Athrun? He would not let it get that far and surely Athrun was too much a gentleman to let it get to that point? But they had all changed…

"What are you doing here in Orb? Everyone on the PLANTs thinks you are dead! And I find you here with an Earth Alliance solider." Athrun looked sharply at Kira, his eyes narrowed.

He knew Nicol would regard Kira with higher interest and less kindness with that not so subtle warning. Kira had sided with the Earth Forces, turning his back on his own people… Nicol would quickly realise that Kira was the pilot of one of the Earth Forces Mobile Suits on the Legged ship.

She had to salvage something of this situation. It must have been quite a shock for him to recognise her, thinking her to be dead for so long. Everything was so close to falling apart and no matter what she did or said someone was going to be hurt. Athrun was angry, she could not blame him and he knew Kira, that much was clear and what he had been doing here in Orb? She had to come up with some sort of reasonable excuse…

"Kira and I have been talking on-line for a few months now. Unlike you he was willing to open up to me about the war and the fact that he was fighting to help his friends survive the attack on their home… which as I understand it, you helped destroy. He just happens to be in Orb at the moment and we decided to get together for the evening and talk." Lacus only hoped he would buy that and would not place her as being a part of the Legged ships crew… but why would he think she was a part of the Earth Forces? He had no reason to suspect that.

But he looked anything but mollified.

"It was not our doing the supposedly 'neutral' colony was destroyed and that does not explain why he became a pilot for the Earth Forces. It does not explain why you haven't let people know you were alive and safe." Athrun snarled and Nicol wrapped an arm around his shoulders gently restraining any possible move should he lash out at either of the people in front of him.

Kira sighed and met his childhood friend's gaze. "I haven't joined the Earth Forces, Athrun, not now or then. I was a student when the attack happened and since then… well, I have become a Mercenary and my employer at the moment just happens to be the Captain of the Archangel. I'm on a holiday at the moment while the ship is repaired and I'm simply enjoying some time with a friend I have had the good fortune and good sense to make since this whole fiasco started." He finished with a sigh feeling Lacus give his back a genital rub to help calm him down.

"You're not an Earth Forces Soldier? What kind of an excuse is that? A mercenary? At least a soldier is honest about why he fights. Are you so lacking for ideals, so lost in yourself that you can't see the world around you? Mercenaries fight for one thing and one thing only. Money. Personal gain. What happened to the Kira I knew who had morals?"

Oh, he was hurting and it was really her fault! What had she thought she was doing, haring off and hiding from everyone? Yes, she had contacted her father but she had not wanted her survival to be known… and he had thought she was dead… and he was not going to let things lie and she just didn't want to hurt anyone anymore… but that was going to be impossible to achieve.

Kira stiffened under her hand but he did not bite back, Athrun after all did have a point, but this was not good. They were friends and this was going to destroy them. Athrun's friend had him under control, he was not fighting that touch but for how long? Could she be confident in keeping Kira under control if Athrun provoked him further?

"I didn't let anyone know where I ended up after my ship was attacked because I thought-and my father agreed with me when I spoke with him a few weeks ago-that it would be best if I laid low for a little while. There are people who… It is best if they think I am dead. Father wants me to be safe and live to see the end of the war and help to rebuild."

Athrun snarled and in all honesty Nicol could not blame him. Had she thought that would mollify him? He looked at his friend with sympathy, he knew he was in shock, that the daughter of the Clyne family had been declared dead weeks ago. Her official death cancelled the betrothal contract between them, something that could have been stopped had she stepped forward sooner. Now she was proven alive, what did that do the contract legally? It was more than an insult to imply that she was better off dead. She was digging a deep hole and seemed not to know it.

"How nice for you, living it easy while your own people on the PLANTs and with ZAFT have been fighting a war we did not want. You have been fraternizing with the enemy, chatting on the net and ignoring your responsibilities to you house and to your people. You even have enjoyed going out with the enemy on a date not a month after your arranged marriage is called off because of your DEATH." Athrun glared at Lacus who, despite the weight of his stare managed not to flinch. "How very nice for you."

She managed to raise an eyebrow, casting a cautious glance at the few other people in the area, one or two of whom were glancing curiously their way, though no one as yet seemed overly interested in a group of teenagers having what was plainly a disagreement. What could she say? Everything was going to come out wrong.

Nicol too glanced around, well aware of the other people in their vicinity and that he and Athrun were here on a mission. This was Athrun's friend, the one on Heliopolis who before then had never flown a mobile suit? They had to end this, move on, keep moving or attract unwanted attention. Heliopolis had not been their fault, it had been a mismatch of circumstance that had driven Kira to where he was now and destroyed millions of lives, but despite it not having been their doing, they were all involved in it. He and Athrun would have to talk, his friend would certainly have to talk to someone or likely go insane, but this was not the time or the place and they had to move.

He was not going to like that, but he had always been dedicated to his duty and hopefully Athrun would remember himself and the needs of the moment.

"Athrun, we have to go. Sorry, but it's clear that she is happy and safe enough here. Since she is free of the contract…" he felt his friend flinch but ignored it for the moment, "she can do as she wishes. Wrong time and wrong place for this, my friend. We have to find a place to stay and finish what we came here to do."

Athrun stared at his friend for a long moment, aware of Lacus and Kira watching him, of how close they stood together. There was more to it. He knew there was more to their being in Orb and from the look on Nicol's face he was well aware of it too. Neither of them had been fooled, but was it really possible Lacus Clyne of all people had turned her back on her people and was working with the Earth Forces?

"Yes. We have things to do.," He looked at Lacus for a long moment, imprinting her at this moment in time on his memory forever. "And it is quite clear where I stand given you could not even once say my name."

Lacus gasped, eyes widening, watching as the two young men strode away, one with long angry strides; anger she knew covered a wealth of hurt.

"I… I did… didn't I? I did say… his name..?"

"I think it's safe to assume they are here hoping to find proof of the Archangel's presence. Finding me here is that proof. He's not going to believe I'm here on holiday and that more than likely means we have a fight waiting for us the moment we leave Orb's waters." Kira sighed heavily. "Are you alright?"

"No. Yes," Lacus drew a deep breath. "I… think… I should have done something."

Kira bit back the comment 'He'll get over it'. Somehow he doubted Lacus would be seeing it that way and truth to tell, he was not really sure what to make of the meeting… but it had not gone well. Should he report this incident to the Archangel?

"Take me to dinner."

"Lacus?"

"Take me to dinner. I'll… think about it later, right now I… Take me to dinner. This never happened."

But it had and she had thinking to do, but for a little while she wanted to pretend the happy bubble she had been living in was still intact.

000000000000000000000000

The next day found Kira and Lacus in Morgenroete in work overalls working on their suits. The engineers were working on a mobile suit, their job was to make sure that nothing had been changed in the design specifications and if there had been changes made that they could make changes to the OS to account for any modifications.

Kira looked up after a few moments of fast typing, acknowledging Cagalli's presence with a faint nod after she commented on his typing speed. His mind was not on Cagalli or on what he was doing, thoughts of the night before kept returning again and again to distract him. Meeting Athrun, how well Lacus had taken the surprise meeting and how well she seemed to have gotten over the whole uncomfortable thing.

How badly Athrun had taken the whole thing. But there was nothing he could do about his friend. Would Athrun think of them as friends still? He had not liked being called out on being a mercenary and really Athrun was right about what a mercenary was… but he was NOT an Earth Forces soldier even though he fought on one of their ships.

He was splitting hairs and going around and around in circles-and getting nowhere fast.

"Something the matter Kira?" Cagalli was more than a little miffed that Kira obviously was not paying attention to her… or to Mu, she noted as he had walked up behind her to inform Kira that the Faith and the Strike would be finished in another day or so. Kira seemed not to have heard Mu who looked more amused than insulted at being ignored.

"Oh nothing." Kira returned his attention to the keyboard, reading over what he had typed and making a few corrections before resuming the high speed typing he was well known for.

If he did not smarten up his act he would need to retype the entire section of the program. Vaguely he was aware of Mu and Cagalli talking but he tried to tune them out, subconsciously focusing on the sounds of the Haro and Tori playing beyond the hanger. He could concentrate if he drowned out all other sounds… but what was the bird doing? It had practically screamed its name…

"Tori!"

Lacus, who had been walking between the two robots was startled by the mechanical birds actions, reacting in time to snatch the Haro from mid air but she missed the bird which evaded her easily. Kira cursed softly and took off running after the bird that zoomed out of the hanger and into the tunnel leading up to the surface.

"Kira!"

He ignored her, running after the bird, recognising the tone and the electrifying excitement of the mechanical toy. It was a reaction the bird had shown to one person and one person only being in the range of its sensors and Kira needed to know what Athrun was doing in the area. He was ZAFT and this was the last place they wanted him to be.

Athrun was looking out over the harbour, marking every vessel, large or small. With him was the Zala team, Dearka leaning against the wire fence and passing comment on Orb not being dumb enough to park the ship in the harbour for all the world to see. This was as close to the base as they would get but there were still things that could be learned.

He was about to suggest that they had seen enough and they make their way to the pick up point when a faint cry of 'Tori!' distracted him. He was standing back from the fence, a little apart from the others who had commented on numerous occasions about his sour mood, but he ignored them, watching as the mechanical bird made a direct line for him. It was unmistakably Tori, the bird he had made and given to Kira as a gift… and it was here, at the Orb base.

"I see." He whispered, knowing Kira would not be far behind the bird and offering his arm as a landing perch.

"What's that?" Yzak moved closer to him, looking over his shoulder at the green and yellow bird that landed on the offered arm.

"A mechanical bird, but who dose it belongs to?" Nicol looked from the bird back along its flight path directly into the main base on the far side of the fence for Morgenroete trying to spot anyone who looked like they might be looking for the bird.

Kira jogged around the corner of one of the buildings and Nicol instantly recognised him, hissing softly before nudging Athrun and inclining his head to the oncoming teenager. Kira slowed to a walk, uncertain if he should approach the fence where the four teenagers were gathered and after a moment Athrun stepped aside from the others, walking a little away from the group and Kira approached him.

Lacus ducked out of sight, Haro clasped securely in her hands, watching Athrun and Kira walk towards each other. The three gathered near the fence must have been his friends, more people on the mission to find the Archangel, but her eyes were centred on the two who stood with the wire fence separating them.

Athrun considered the bird he held in his hands for a long moment well aware that Kira was watching and made no move to speak. What could they say? He had snapped at Nicol the night before, refusing to speak about the meeting though he knew the boy would be on his case later, when they were finished with the mission. That was alright though, he had had a chance to think and he would deal with Nicol when the time came.

Running a finger lightly over the bird he held his hands open, giving the bird a light toss into the air and Tori fluttered over the fence and settled in Kira's cupped hands. For a long moment they eyed each other, neither speaking, both understanding that they had made their choices in this war and that they must live with those choices, whatever they might lead to.

Lacus watched Athrun, she was sure he had not said a word to Kira, nor had Kira tried to speak to him that she could see. After a few minutes of silent staring Athrun turned on his heel, motioning with a hand toward the three on his side of the fence and they all walked to a parked car. Kira watched as Athrun boarded the vehicle and it drove away, not moving for a few minutes after the car was lost to sight.

Lacus remained hidden, watching Kira, wondering what had happened between them. Something had, but she was uncertain what it was. Boys were such strange creatures. Had they declared a truce in that silent staring… or eternal enmity? Kira turned on his heel, fingers cupped around the mechanical bird that had been gifted to him years before and straightened his spine. He liked the war not at all and now even less.

He stopped when he saw her watching him and with a little toss of his hands he sent the bird into the air to flutter around him. Lacus sighed, she had a feeling it would be a long while before he wanted to talk; she could understand that. She was not exactly ready to talk about her feelings on the night before either. She nodded slightly to him and turned, making her way into the base with Kira two steps behind her. For the moment that was enough.

When next they met Athrun it would be on the battlefield and there was the very strong chance that one of them might not come back from that battle.

It was not the way she wanted it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Hi all, sorry about the wait but I was working on a few of my other fics and whatever I did I couldn't seem to work on this one so sorry for the wait, anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave lots of reviews.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Leaving.

It was nearly two weeks later that the Archangel was ready to leave, the repairs taking longer than the Orb engineers had estimated as they had to do a lot of work to repair older damage that had only been patched previously.

Kira and Lacus had worked on the OS that Orb wanted and finished it by the middle of the second week, tests of it proving just what a Coordinator could do. During this time Lacus and Kira had gone out on three more dates as friends, but both had a feeling that the other wanted to move their relationship up to something more than just friendship. They hesitated, neither wishing to have to go through heartbreak should one of them die before the end of the war, so their feelings towards the other went unspoken and unknown to the other.

Everyone on the crew, with the exception of Kira, had visited their relatives in Orb whilst the ship was being repaired with Lacus staying at Kira's side. On the day she asked why he didn't want to see his family his answer nearly made her run and find them and force the family to sit down and talk. There was something in Kira's voice when he requested to be left alone that convinced her she had to obey and leave things alone, even if she personally didn't like the idea.

The day the ship was to leave found Kira helping Murdoch with last minute work on the Strike and Faith, making sure no damage had been overlooked or taken on returning to the ship, not that they thought such would happen on the short walk.

Lacus was in Kira's room speaking with her father, who informed her the Valkyrie was finished and would be ready to be sent to her within the week. They would be moving it to a secret launch site on the PLANTs to get it to her.

Lacus requested that, for now, they keep the suit safe and secret as the Faith was still top of the line for any models either side of the conflict could produce at the moment. Patrick's Freedom and Justice were known to be still a good two weeks off from completion and testing.

The day was clear as the ship left dock, an Orb escort fleet forming up around the Archangel. The fleet was used in an attempt to hide the fact that the Archangel was in their waters by masking Archangel's distinctive engine output with the flotilla's engines.

The ship had been at sea for barely an hour before Kira showed up in the hanger with Lacus at his side, both of them dressed in their flight suits. Murdoch looked them over and called out as they walked past towards their respective machines.

"Hey kids there hasn't been a battle alarm sounded. Why are you both all kitted out?"

"ZAFT will attack the moment we leave Orb waters, trust us on that." Kira settled into the Strike looking down at the second Skygrasper, noting Tolle sitting in the cockpit nervously.

Mu could be seen leaning against his own machine seeming to be in deep thought, perhaps trying to work out how Kira knew they would be attacked soon. But then, he was a professional and he undoubtedly knew what the odds were, hence his presence even before they had arrived.

Murrue leaned back in her seat as the Orb Commander of their escort gave the order for the fleet around the Archangel to break off and return to the main base. "We are on our own now, people. Arnold, keep set course for Alaska. Sonar, watch for any ZAFT subs just in case."

It wasn't more than a bare few minutes later that the radar officer called out, "Four targets incoming. Checking…Blitz, Buster, Duel and the Aegis all confirmed."

Mu, who gave the appearance of being nearly asleep whilst he waited, suddenly looked up a moment before the alarm sounded. With graceful economy of movement he was climbing into his Skygrasper and in contact with Tolle over the short wave radio.

"Don't worry kid, just take it calmly and remember your just spotting for Kira and Lacus. I'll look after you, as will they."

"I know." Tolle returned sharply, leaning back in his seat and waiting for the order to launch. He had the sword pack attached to his unit whilst Mu was taking the Aile.

Kira leaned back in his seat as the Strike was move to the starboard hatch, almost surprised at how calm he was. Lacus and the Faith were right behind him, and they waited for the hatch to be opened before they started to walk down the lunch ramp, Kira taking the time to get the Launcher pack.

Outside Athrun and the other pilots of the group watched as a smoke screen was emitted from the ship to surround it. "Damn, be careful going in people." Athrun tightened his hands on the controls as they prepared to move in for the attack.

The four ZAFT pilots waited for a moment to see what tactics the Archangel would use, only to have to move to the side quickly as two Skygraspers shot past, both of them loaded with what Athrun recognized as being equipment packs for the Strike. Both planes arced around, beginning to circle the four mobile suits before a beam of energy from the Strike's Agni emerged from the smoke. The shot only just missed the Duel and Buster, both Yzak and Dearka swore in surprise and Athrun quickly ordered everyone to scatter.

A second shot come through the smoke screen a moment later, followed almost immediately after by the Strike with the Launcher pack. Yzak bared his teeth, heading straight for the Strike and Dearka was quick to back him up, only to have to back up fast when the Strike managed to destroy Yzak's Guul with a perfectly timed shot from the Agni cannon.

Athrun muttered a few choose words at losing a team mate in only the first few minutes of the fight and ordered an attack on the Strike while it was free falling towards the sea. Nicol and Dearka responded, going in for the kill only to see the Archangel driving out of its smoke screen at speed, the Faith standing on the forward deck with a M68 Cattus 500mm recoilless rifle in hand. The Faith fired at the same time the twin Gottfried's mounted on either side of the ship did. Dearka was not able to move clear in time and his Guul was taken out with one shot, losing most of the left arm.

Athrun was impressed with the skill the two pilots and the crew of the ship was displaying, as he moved in for his attack with Nicol coming in on the far side. The Strike landed next to the Faith on the deck of the Archangel and in one quick move dropped the Launcher pack. The Skygrasper with the Aile pack come in a moment later, Athrun watching with some surprise as Kira leapt, managing to grasp the new equipment in mid air and the Strike had barely touched down on the deck when it took off again, this time aiming right for the Blitz. The Faith remained on the deck firing at him with the normal rifle, the heavy cannon lying next to it's feet having burned out after the one shot in the Earth's atmosphere.

Nicol's eyes widen at the on coming Strike. He responded, fighting furiously, quickly realising that the Strike was trying to knock him off his Guul and he knew why. If they could dispose of him quickly the Strike would be free to take care of Athrun without worrying too much about a time limit in the air.

Kira narrowed his eyes, teeth gritted, silently cursing at how hard it was proving to get the Guul in his possession. Pulling a sabre he began hacking downwards and as had been shown since the beginning of this confrontation luck was on his side. He stuck at just the right time, in just the right place at just the right angle to successfully remove the Blitz's right arm, removing most of the weapons in one blow. A quick flip and a hammering kick had the Gundam removed from its air transport and Kira was quick to land the Strike in its place, settling on the Guul. Lacus fired a few shots at the Blitz as it fell, one shot looked to hit the head unit, or at least graze it from what Kira could see.

Athrun cursed again as he squared off with the Strike, knowing that the ship would more than likely leave them alone to fight. At the moment the Duel and the Buster could fire on the Archangel from one of the small rocky islands in the area. He focused his attacks on the Strike, his attention riveted to the enemy suit and he failed to see the Blitz's land on one of the small rock islands and then vanish as it used its Mirage Colloid as a defence to avoid taking further damage.

Both units would circle each other, taking shots as they passed close. Lacus stood on the deck watching Kira and Athrun's air born fight, her head snapping to one side to take a shot at the surfacing Duel, the unit quickly going under water again. Yzak cursed at the fact that he and Dearka were stuck in the sea as long as the ship was above them.

Kira finally managed to get a lock on the Guul the Aegis was riding and fired, however Athrun must have known he had a lock and at the last minute detached himself from the Guul and kicked off, letting the unit crash into Kira's commandeered unit.

"Kira, I'm sending you the Sword pack." Kira watched the Aegis fall toward one of the larger islands in the ships vicinity and flexed his hands on the controls.

Athrun landed a moment later only to have to move to the side as the Strike came down right on top of where he had been standing, the nearly sixteen metre long sword only just missing him. Throwing his shield and rifle away Athrun brought up both energy sabre's and moved in on the Strike, only to have his over head swing blocked, the Strikes off hand coming in and nailing the Aegis in the head throwing it backwards.

Nicol watched with a sense of helplessness as the Aegis went down. He saw the Faith take off from the Archangel on course for the Strike and, giving it a moment thought he looked at the remains of the Blitz's main weapon arm lying nearby on a small rock outcropping.

"I'm coming, Athrun." He whispered, moving to grasp one of the harpoon missiles and then started for the Aegis and Strike.

Athrun was jarred by the impact of the Aegis, looked up after landing on his back to the sight of the Strike standing over him, sword resting over one shoulder. The Faith landed behind the Strike just as Kira's voice came over the radio.

"That's enough, Athrun. You're defeated. Surrender and I'll make sure you go free, but the Aegis stays."

Athrun was about to tell Kira where to go… did the naïve fool think it was that simple?... when a cry ripped over the com line, ordering him to move. His hands tightened on the controls preparatory to launching an attack on the overconfident Kira and he looked to the side to see the de-cloaking Blitz, a single harpoon missile in its only hand as it charged the Strike.

"Nicol! Don't do it!" Athrun screamed.

Kira ducked under the outstretched arm of the Blitz, the anti-ship sword coming up under the over extended Gundam's arm, the blade cutting into the torso of the Mobile suit a moment later.

Athrun heard the startled scream of pain that went beyond simple pain from Nicol, a cry that was cut off abruptly as the blade kept going in, penetrating the body of the mobile suit. It emerged from the far side of the unit, cutting it in half, and the Faith's whip came out of nowhere. The world seemed to slow down as Athrun watched as the top half of the Blitz was pulled away from the lower half, and a huge explosion sounded a moment later.

Real time and reality kicked in with the explosion and parts of the Blitz rained down on the now powered downed Aegis. Athrun could not move, eyes wide, watching the destruction of the suit, hearing only in his mind the scream of the pilot who was his friend. His friend… as Kira once had been his friend.

It was to witness the sight of the exploding Blitz that both Yzak and Dearka came out of the sea, both of them staring, unable to believe that Nicol was dead. From the firestorm that was burning around the suit at the moment, with no sign of any body parts larger the head which landed to one side as they watched, they had little doubt their friend had not survived.

"NICOL!" Athrun screamed, unable to move as he watched the Strike and the Faith standing triumphant over the blazing wreckage. It would not burn for long, there was nothing but rock and metal to feed the flames and it seemed a measure of Nichol's life, short and fiery.

"Athrun! We have to go." Dearka voice was sharp, bitten off with anger and grief and he loosed a round of fire at the two Earth Forces suits. The response was instant return fire from the suits and the Archangel joined in a moment later.

"I swear I'll get revenge. He didn't even want to fight in this war. I'll get revenge." Athrun hissed, anguished, staring at the debris but he followed as the others urged him to, retreating, thinking of nothing but the loss of their comrade.

00000000000000000

Kira stared in disbelief at the exploding suit, hearing Athrun scream the pilot's name. Had he just killed a friend? Surely no one could have survived that explosion. Another thing for Athrun to hate him for and… and he could not blame Athrun for that. He was suddenly under fire as two suits returned to the conflict, no doubt intent on protecting Athrun from a similar fate. He could hear them shouting over the radio as he automatically returned fire and the Archangel opened up her guns, forcing the three ZAFT suits to retreat.

It was only then, in the sudden stillness after the fight, that he noticed the movement; the section from the Blitz that had been sliced off and had been pulled away just as the main power bank had detonated. He could hear the recall to the Archangel over the radio but he hesitated, staring, hoping to see that hint of movement again. Again the recall and the Faith moved near him though Lacus made no comment and with sudden hope Kira let drop a section of the Strike, the survival equipment pack, so that it landed close to the most intact part of the torso. Surely that section was large enough to hold a pilot?

Was he just hoping he had not killed a man? Was that all it was? But surely that was a flicker of movement… should he pull the torso apart to check? The Faith moved then, a huge hand grasping Strike's arm and he had to hope he had done enough. If he was right and the pilot was alive, he would not thank him for making him a prisoner. He would just hope he was not badly injured, but there seemed to be a lot less scorching on that particular piece of debris.

On the island, staring up through the blood that matted his hair and ran into and from his left eye, Nicol watched as the Archangel left the battle zone. He panted from the pain, relaxing as best he could as the ship turned slowly away. He had watched the sword coming straight at him but at the last second, whether he had managed to move the Blitz just enough or the other pilot had moved it a few precious degrees, which ever it was the energy blade had cut just under his feet. He could feel the burns on the souls of his feet and to a lesser degree around his feet and ankles, extending up his calves, but it could have been worse. Much worse.

He had been seen; why else would the pilot have dropped a survival pack? Was it by way of an apology? If the bastard had wanted to help him he could have gotten out and pulled him out of the wreckage… But he had dropped the survival pack and that, for the moment, was what was important to him.

Slowly, with a great deal of pain and more than a few curses, he worked his way out of the wreckage. Nicol grated his teeth with the pain, stifling a scream as, coming clear of the restraints, he hit his leg and the already broken bone pierced through his left calf. He crawled slowly from the wreck, pulling himself over the rocks, focusing only on the survival section of the Strike.

"I'll survive this. I'll survive and I'll thank the bastards for getting me out of this war… after I kick their teeth in."

Kira and Lacus returned to the Archangel to find the engineers cheering them on for taking out the Blitz. They remained seated in their respective suits, neither feeling like joining in the celebration, not wishing to be treated like heroes for the supposed death of the enemy pilot.

Watching from the Skygrasper Mu grunted softly, watching the stationary suits and noting the immobility of the pilots. He jumped from his Skygrasper and, ignoring the two suits for the moment, made his way over to Tolle's side, helping the kid to a nearby crate to help him calm down and just relax. The first battle was always the worst, particularly when you found yourself on the front line.

Moving to Chief Murdoch standing with the celebrating engineers Mu waved the celebrants off, waiting until the bay was quiet again and almost empty before looking up at the suits locked into their cradles.

"Ok, you two. Come on down. Murdock has them busy elsewhere and I have a feeling you two want to get as much rest as you can."

Kira looked up at Mu's voice coming from the radio and looked around, realising the hanger was virtually empty. Taking a deep breath he completed the shut down of the Strike and emerged from the suit a moment ahead of Lacus. They climbed in silence to the hanger floor, met up in the middle, nodded to Mu in gratitude, congratulated Tolle on his first sortie… and in silence left the hanger.

Murrue, along with Mir, reached the hanger a few minutes later. They both congratulated Tolle for a job well done. After Tolle and his girlfriend departed the hanger Murrue quietly congratulated Mu and gave him a pat on the back for looking after Tolle.

"The Blitz may have been destroyed, but I am sure the pilot survived." Murrue murmured softly. "I had Kira's video feed fed direct to my chair and the cockpit of the Blitz was still mostly intact. I think I saw movement. Kira even left his survival pack for the pilot."

"I had a feeling they had been up to something. Neither the kid nor the princess seemed to be as upset over this battle." Mu stretched slowly and grasped a tool kit, intending to begin work on his Skygrasper. "I have a feeling the reports they lodge will say they hit, or saw the other, hit the cockpit, killing the pilot. Will you call them out on it?"

Murrue arched an eyebrow, a small smile twitching her lips, turning to return to the bridge. "They're kids. The pilot may have been a kid too for all we know. They are too young for this bullshit, Mu."

An hour later, following long slow showers and lunch, Lacus and Kira settled down in his room. Neither spoke, both settling comfortably as they settled in their own minds what they had done. Over lunch they had filled in their battle reports and without consulting each other they had stated the cockpit of the Blitz had been hit and the pilot killed.

"Athrun is going to come after me with a vengeance in the next battle." Kira rolled his head to the side, watching Tori as the robotic bird flew around the room, Haro trying to catch the bird from the bed on the other side of the room.

After a moment Lacus sighed and shifted, moving to sit next to Kira. "Then he'll have to get through me first." The words had only just left her lips when Kira brought a hand up to rest on her shoulder.

"No. No, Lacus. I'll take care of him. You see to it that the Buster and the Duel don't get between us." Kira laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, wanting only to doze off.

With a soft sigh Lacus pulled him forward and around, getting him to lay his head in her lap. "If you are going to sleep then at least sleep lying flat."

After a few minutes, feeling him shift restlessly, she began to sing softly and Kira allowed her voice to lull him to sleep, her hand gently stroking his hair. She watched over him, barely dozing herself, aware of every twitch of nerve and hitch of breath he made. He slept well into the afternoon and they left everything that needed to be done to everyone else.

000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day and the next day went by quickly. The crew took the break from continual attacks well and Tolle was asked to tell the story of his first mission a number of times. Both Kira and Lacus had yet to be seen, neither turning up even for meals after lunch the previous day, something that went largely unremarked on given past reactions to combat.

It was coming up to sun down the day after they had destroyed the Blitz before they were seen. Kira and Lacus appeared in the mess hall and took a small meal back to Kira's cabin. They sat back to enjoy the meal and talk with Siegel over the link, Lacus' father enjoying his meal at the same time and the chance to talk with his daughter, even if it was over the link.

He had started to take a liking to Kira, and Kira to him, both trading stories about Lacus. Siegel, of course, had more to share than Kira, but Siegel did enjoy some of the things Kira had to say about his daughter. Lacus took all of the talk in her stride and made a few muttered comments about her mother not letting him get away with this if she were alive.

After dinner both Kira and Lacus settled back to read a book each, and, hopefully enjoy a quiet night. Every now and then they would look up to see what Tori and Haro were doing and small smiles would creep over their faces at the antics of the two little robots. It was close to midnight that they decided to go to bed, Lacus leaving the room with Haro in her hands, and Kira lay back in bed and fell to sleep not long afterwards. His nightmares were silent this night, almost as though they were waiting for something to happen before they plagued him again.

A little after sunrise the bridge crew detected the surfacing of a submarine, the alarm claxon's sounding a moment later to rally the crew. Both Kira and Lacus jumped out of bed and ran for the locker room, taking only a moment to pull on pants and a jacket.

They reached the hanger at the same time as Mu after changing into flight suits, Tolle ordered to sit this battle out as he was not ready for the kind of fight this would be. He would be called if they had need of him. The three quickly deployed, Mu taking up a circle around the ship and Kira taking a stance on the rear deck, whilst Lacus took the bow.

A long ranged shot came in not long after Kira landed on the rear deck, a clear sign that the Buster at least was out there, somewhere, and in range. Kira stared at the screen intently, girding himself for what was coming until he saw the suits, zooming in his monitor on the Aegis, and his voice sounded hard and cold as he spoke to Mu and Lacus.

"The others are yours… but the Aegis is mine."

Both acknowledged his decision, knowing it was something he was going to have to get through, but neither of them intending to abandon him either. Lacus's "Left over's are fine with me.", was echoed by Mu calling the Buster as his.

Both the Duel and the Aegis started firing on them a moment later, the Valiant's from the Archangel firing a moment later along with a half dozen missiles. The Duel and Aegis were coldly efficient in shooting down most of them as they closed in, the Buster taking up long ranged combat, making no move to close.

Kira looked up calmly as the three enemy units closed on the scene, forcing down all emotion as he opened fire, trusting Lacus and Mu to take care of themselves and the Archangel. Mu hit his jets and circled to come in on the Buster, moving along the port side of the Archangel. It's beam shots being disbursed by the anti-beam depth charges, the Agni cannon fire missing the Buster as it moved out of the way and gave chase to the Skygrasper.

Lacus, meanwhile, was watching the Duel, firing in short bursts to keep it away from Kira and Athrun. The enemy unit, however, seemed to be fixed on the Strike and she knew that she would have to go to it soon enough.

A few moments later, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Strike take off and move in on the Aegis. At the same time the Duel moved in to try and attack Kira from the side. Thinking fast she took off from the deck and moved in quickly, her whip lashing out and forcing the unit back as she used the thrusters as best she could to remain in the air as long as possible; Kira exchanging fire with the Aegis all the while.

Kira lost sight of the Aegis and landed on the deck, panting for breath, knowing how bad a sign it was to have lost the suit. How he had lost it he was not quite sure, but regardless of how it happened it had happened, and as he looked desperately around two of the Igelstellungs and the Helldart launchers were hit with a barrage of fire. The Aegis screamed overhead a moment later, Lacus turning to fire on Athrun to try and drive him back as Kira took off after the Duel, the pilot seeming intent on boarding the Archangel.

Lacus lost the Aegis, her reaction time a little too slow to track the suit which seemed impossibly fast. A warning blasted through her radio that the Aegis was above the Archangel and her eyes quickly swept the scene for Kira, only to see him locked in close quarters combat with the Duel. Seeing no alternative she opened fire on the free falling suit, only to have to jump off and out of the way when the main cannon of the Aegis, the Scylla, fired, taking out the port side Valiant and dealt a serious amount of damage to the engines. The Archangel shuddered along her entire length as explosions rocked her and she began to list, falling toward the water.

Kira landed on the deck at that point, picking up his dropped rifle and uttered a few choice curses at the amount of damage done and Lacus joined him. They took off so as not to be on the deck when the ship crashed, both of them noticing a storm front was closing in on the battle scene; it seemed almost fitting for such a battle. With nothing they could do to help the falling Archangel other than to defend her, Lacus gave chase to the Duel whilst Kira went straight for the Aegis.

Yzak snarled at the Faith as it got in his way again. He needed the suit out of his way so that he could go in pursuit of the Strike, and he detached the Duel from the Guul and landed a thundering kick on the Faith as he dismounted the Guul. The Faith rocked back and as he set the Duel back to remount the Guul, Lacus managed to bring her rifle up and fired directly into the Duel's right leg. The force of the shot, taken as such close range, overbalanced the Guul and with his systems reading red all over the board, struggling to right the suit and recalibrate the system for the damage done, Yzak's Duel fell into the sea.

Kira lost his rifle to the Aegis and could do nothing as the suit detached from the Guul and left the Gull to fly right into the Strike. Too close to avoid it, not close enough to use a sabre there was nothing Kira could do. The Strike's systems were red lighted, the computer screaming alerts for failing systems wherever he looked and he struggled to bring the Strike down, hoping for the safely of a nearby island.

Lacus angled the Faith, intending to touch down on the Archangel's deck to get a jump off to enable her to assist Mu with the Buster. There was no warning, she was concentrating on landing the damaged Faith and never saw the Buster aiming its shotgun in her direction. The Buster fired, taking out most of the head and much of the left arm and a part of the left leg of the Faith, and causing considerable damage to the deck of the ship in the process.

"LACUS!" Kira screamed as he watched the Faith fall to the deck of the Archangel and he doubted she would be able to get the suit up again.

There was not time to do more than scream her name as the Aegis came at him with one beam sabre primed and drawn, and it was all he could do to get the Strike set to meet the charge. He was suddenly too busy to wonder or worry about anyone else as he became locked in battle with the Aegis.

Lacus sucked in a sobbing breath of air, knowing before she even checked that she was out of the battle. The Faiths systems were one mass of red lights and alarms shrilled in the cockpit. She could only grab a hold of the side of her chair as the Archangel crashed into a rather lushly forested island, and remotely she entertained the thought a water landing would have been better.

It was abnormally dark for the hour of the day; the early night brought about by the advancing storm clouds and lit by lightning flashes. With a hitch of breath Lacus extricated herself from the Faith, crawling out of the shell to witness the Buster come crashing down in front of the ship, Mu's Skygrasper crashing into the island a moment later. With another eye aching flash of lightning and a devastating roll of thunder that had nothing to do with either crash or any explosion on the Archangel, the rain started to fall in a torrential deluge.

She had landed near the nose of the Archangel and emerging from the Faith the lightning afforded her a view of the pilot of the Buster climbing out of his suit. Lightning revealed the twin Gottfried's pointed right at the downed unit and she huffed a humourless laugh.

"That means Kira and Athrun are the only players left." She pulled her helmet off but retained the small personal headset, watching as people left the Archangel and moved toward the Buster, weapons drawn and ready for anything.

"Tolle's out there too, Lacus. What's the status of the Faith?" Mir's voiced over the headset distracted her and she guessed the girl would be receiving the mass of error readings from both the Faith and the Skygrasper. "I have Tolle and Kira on the other side of the island at present."

Kira was alright, she sighed, relieved. "The Faith is going to need a lot of work before it can be used again. There is a lot of damage to the main optic lines, in fact, I think most of the head array is missing. The left arm and at least a part of the left leg have all been taken out. I'm coming inside the Archangel. There's nothing I can do out here. Any word from Kira?"

Lacus made her way slowly to the nearest hatch, limping with and stifling the pain as best she could, thankful that the nearest hatch appeared to be undamaged. Over the headset she heard Mir gasp and Lacus' ears were assaulted by a the unmistakable sounds of a distant explosion made louder as it came to her from the headset as well.

"Oh God, no… not him!"

Lacus was moving as quickly as her battered body allowed toward the bridge, her hands fumbling with the hatch but somehow she got it open. There was only one thing that would cause Mir to react like that!

Kira trembled, watching is shock as the remains of the Skygrasper Tolle had been piloting fell to the ground in fiery destruction. A moment later Athrun landed in front of the Strike, twin sabres up and ready.

"Damn you." The words repeated in his head again and again as he charged the Aegis, the sudden calm of the Berserker stealing over him as he wiped the tears from his eyes at the loss of a good friend.

Athrun charged forward, striking down toward the Strike's head only to have it blocked by the shield, the Strike's beam sabre coming in a little faster than he had expected. The Aegis lost its right arm and he struggled to maintain the suits balance and integrity as the weight of the Strike slammed into the unbalanced suit. The Aegis crashed to the ground and the Strike's foot landed fast to pin the head of the Aegis to the ground a moment later.

"I will…" Athrun grit his teeth, throwing all of his strength into the controls struggling out of the hold, staggering as the Strike came in high. An unusual calm stole over him, clearing his perceptions, strengthening body and mind to unusual clarity and perception.

"I will… destroy you." He lunged forward. "For Nicol!"

The sabre mounted in the left leg of the Aegis was in his hand, it felt like his hand, not that of his suit, there was no suit and him, just him. He struck and took out the Strike's shield arm but at the cost of the main optics of the Aegis, taken out by the Strike as they dodged each other. Killing intent missed the killing blow but reoriented immediately, seeking the next opportunity. His right leg and arm with sabre in hand came down, cutting open the cockpit of the Strike to reveal Kira, eyes blank, as he fired the Igelstellung's mounted in the head, forcing him back.

Kira, with the cold clarity of the Berserker function, watched as the Aegis transformed into mobile armour and then locked itself onto the Strike. He found himself looking into the Scylla and the energy gathering for a shot that would undoubtedly kill him. There was no reaction to impending death, there was only the calm and…

The red of the phase shift armour gave way to the dented, singed but plain metallic of metal. The Aegis was out of power.

Athrun looked at his power metre in shock before the cold clarity drew a snarl as it enveloped him once more. Gloved fingers flew over the consol starting the self destructed sequence and then he was leaving the Aegis, a powered flight pack strapped quickly in place and he left the Aegis to take out the Strike.

Kira's eyes widened as the Berserker faded and he watched the small form of Athrun flying away. A momentary confusion faded as understanding began to dawn and his eyes widened further as he understood what was going to happen. He struggled with his harness, his mind clearing, desperate to release himself. He could almost hear the countdown of the other suit and he would escape. He would get away.

On the Archangel Lacus reached the bridge only to have Mir utter a startled and disbelieving shout as the signal from the Strike vanished. A moment later the storm lit up to a light and sound that was unmistakably neither lightning nor thunder. The explosion was spectacular, more so as it was plainly from the far side of the island and Lacus trembled, one hand rising toward the screen in disbelief.

Sai was quickly at Mir's side trying to calm her down as Lacus fought to contain herself. She would not believe it. She refused to believe it. She looked down to find herself looking into Murrue's eyes and they both knew exactly what was going through each others mind.

"Miss Murrue, I'll be leaving now." Her voice broke but she sucked in a breath. It was not real. He was not dead and she would find him. "I will see you when I see you. You can contact me using the system Kira and I installed."

There was time only for the faintest of nods from the older woman, acknowledging her, and then she was running through the hallways of the ship.

Murrue sucked in a small breath. She was the Captain and there was no time for her to panic, no time for her to grieve. She pressed the com line for the hanger bay and steadied herself as Murdoch's voice responded.

"Chief Murdoch, get a jeep ready with all the medical supplies you can get in it by the time Lacus gets to you. Have the Faith and the Buster moved inside the Archangel before more ZAFT units show up. Send a team out to collect Mu's Skygrasper."

"No problem, Captain."

She would feel later. People relied on her to command and command she would. Giving the order for everyone to stay alert and be ready for anything she could only hope, even as she knew it likely would not happen, that Kira would get in touch with them. She wanted to give Lacus time to get off the ship and get to the far side of the island, to report back that Kira was alright, but at any time they could have incoming. There was only so long she could remain on the island. If she had to move she would have Natarle record Kira as M.I.A.

Missing in action. It was not as final as dead and he was not military.

And then it was there, as she had known it would be, and too soon. The signal for two incoming DINN's. Coming in fast; far too fast. Murrue cursed their luck, receiving updating damage reports in growing despair. Murdoch reported Lacus had arrived and that his teams were retrieving the Buster and the Faith.

Archangel was in no shape to continue the fight. How long could she delay? Not long, she knew. The DINN's were not in the same league as the Gundam's but they would be enough to finish them if they could get close enough and bring their firepower to bear.

A report came in that the pilot of the Buster had been retrieved and taken to the Medical Centre for treatment and she could only trust her security chief to place him under guard by a responsible set of military personnel. The last thing she needed was the rookies getting out of hand and taking to the pilot out of revenge.

Lacus reached the hanger, still in her flight suit, as the Buster was secured into locking clamps. She could feel the ships engines firing up as she ran toward the waiting jeep idling near the ramp and Murdoch waved her over, helping her into the jeep.

"The tank is full. I hope you find him. The Captain will be calling Orb requesting they send a rescue mission the moment we are in the air. Good luck."

A breathless 'thank you' and Lacus gunned the engine, the jeep taking off down the loading ramp with people scrambling to get out of the way. The ship was lifting before she made it off the ramp, but the elevation enable her to clear the rim of the impact ditch they had carved into the island. She caught a glimpse of Mu leaping past her to catch the edge of the ramp to clamber aboard the Archangel.

Mu watched her, pulling his aching body up the ramp and could only offer up a silent prayer that she would find the kid. If anyone could drag him back from the dead it would be Lacus. But he sincerely hoped the kid was alright.

It was all a mess, he thought. It had all fallen apart and become deadly when they had killed the pilot of the Blitz. This was retribution, their revenge for a comrade killed. He had seen it before and he ached for those so young experiencing it. There had been killing intent in every action of those ZAFT pilots this time around. They had grown up and they had grown angry. It was, without a doubt, a mess.

Lacus struggled to control the jeep as it bounced madly on landing, shooting down the hill toward the fires burning on the far side of the island. The Archangel screamed overhead, the damaged engines sounding anything but stable as she moved slowly overhead gathering speed. Lacus knew there would be incoming enemy and she had to get herself away from the area. It was all remote, necessary action and her mind dwelt on the boy who had become her friend and comrade in arms… and potentially something else. She was determined to find him and make sure they lived to see the end of the war.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Damn two stories in one day is pretty good for me given what life keeps on throwing at me lately, anyway I have to say I'm glade to see how well this chapter came out and wish to thank my beta for doing such a great job once again.

Enjoy all and Marry Christmas and Happy New Years.

Chapter 13: The PLANTs

The Jeep skidded along the dirt trail as Lacus sped towards the site where the Strike and the Aegis had been fighting, her foot only eased off the accelerator when the undergrowth grew too thick. Her leg hurt, as did her chest. She had little doubt she had a few cracked ribs and definitely a bruised leg, potentially a cracked bone or two in her leg, but she couldn't rest until she found Kira. The leg was not broken or she would surely not be able to put any weight on it and therefore she would do what she could, while she could.

Lurching to a stop at the top of a hill overlooking the scene of battle, Lacus looked down at the beach. Ahead of her she could see the Strike leaning up against a cliff face to one side, most of the suits armour was melted and the cockpit looked to be cut open. Details were difficult to see from this distance. The Aegis, on the other hand, was lying scattered all around her. She could only think the self detonation was a sign that the Aegis had been losing the conflict and that Athrun had, unforgivably, self detonated as a final resort.

"Athrun… He might be alive somewhere around here. He might have self detonated but he would never be suicidal. I had better be careful." Her whisper became a soft cry of fright as something moved just at the periphery of her vision and then a soft cry of 'Haro' set her to panting a relieved breath. Turning from surveying the debris field of the Aegis she wiped the rain from her eyes.

The rain was heavy enough to hamper her view of the site but it would also stop any large fires from igniting from the still burning debris and spreading through the forest.

"I see you made it into the Jeep, Mr. Pink." Lacus turned to watch the pink Haro bouncing in the back of the Jeep having managed to extricate itself from under a few blankets that must have been dump on it when it had jumped in the vehicle.

Turning back to the view, gripping the steering wheel tightly, she hissed in pain when something felt as though it cracked in her ribs and she determined to turn with a little more care in future. Pressing her left hand to her side she leaned forward in her seat and rested her head on the steering wheel.

"That can't be good… but I have to find Kira first. He could be in worse shape than I am."

Lacus took a careful breath and then started the Jeep again, heading for the Strike. The Haro bounced into the front seat next to her and every now and then bounced up and down to see over the dashboard. Wincing at every shudder and jerk of the vehicle on the far from ideal track Lacus gritted her teeth and concentrated on keeping the Jeep on the track. It only took a few minutes to get down to the beach and then she was in front of the remains of the Strike and she could see how much worse the damage was than what she had initially thought.

The Strike was still in one piece though one arm was missing, but the cockpit was cut open and every surface on the suit was either melted or pitted with impact damage. Many of the joins would be fused, she realised, and whilst she was no engineer she strongly suspected that it would not be usable until the whole unit had been stripped back to bare framework and much of the machine would need to be replaced. With a skilled team and full facilities it might be repaired in a month… 'might' being the important word.

Slowly climbing up the Strike, her breath rasping in her throat and the pain in her chest growing worse with each upward stretch, Lacus reached the cockpit. It was sliced open, the chair melted inwards, sparks still arcing on the instrument panels… but there were no remains of Kira. He had managed to escape the suit in time… she came close to crying in relief, but now was not the time for tears. The Haro was not bouncing now, she noted as it settled to rest at her feet and she considered the necessity of climbing back down to the beach. It was a long way down from the cockpit and she was startled when the Haro bounced twice and then was gone from the cockpit and she could see it circling on the beach. She had not managed more than two steps down from her lofty height before she noted the Haro heading away from the wreckage and down the beach front.

She could only hope Mr. Pink had somehow found Kira, a trace of his passing, something, anything… and she pushed herself as much as she dared, breathless with pain by the time she fell into the Jeep She delayed only long enough to swallow some of the painkillers from the First Aid kit; if she was to function she had to deal with the pain. She could not wait for them to work, but the brief rest would have to be enough and they would work to ease the pain as she drove along the beach. The Haro was not all that fast and she had no trouble catching up to it, settling down to what felt like a slow crawl as she followed the bouncing ball.

It was all a mess. She could not think about anything, would not think about any of it, until she found Kira

It was long minutes before Lacus pulled to a stop, rising from her seat to study the simple wooden house with a wide veranda overlooking the sea. It looked… peaceful. The Haro was making for the house, she was sure of it, and she drove forward, hoping He was there, waiting for her. The sounds of children laughing came from within the house as she pulled closer, and the innocence of that laughter made her smile. That there could be somewhere so peaceful, so happy, in the middle of nowhere… it seemed so untouched by the horrors of the battles she had survived.

Pulling the Jeep to a stop in front of the house Lacus slowly climbed out, trying not to cringe at the pain. She realised there was a girl, somewhere around ten years old she thought, watching her from the veranda. She saw the child's eyes narrow and then the child turned and ran into the house and Lacus sighed. Where did these people stand in the conflict? Were they a friend or would they prove to be a foe? She slowly made her way up the steps to the veranda, glad to be out of the rain, even if for only a few minutes, and the Haro joined her, bouncing to a stop beside her.

"Now child, this lady is more than likely here for her friend. She won't want to hurt you or the others."

The calm voice issued from behind the door as the handle turned and she had just enough time to think that male voice, low and husky, was familiar. Turning from the view of the sea she could only stare in relief at the tall man. He was unmistakable and very well known to her.

"Reverend Malchio! I didn't know this was where you lived!" She jumped forward, throwing her arms around his slim middle, hugging the blind priest for all she was worth, fighting back the urge to wail her fear, sorrow and despair, but there was, really, no time to indulge herself.

"Reverend has a young man shown up here in the last hour or so? He would be more than likely injured from a resent battle just up the coast; possibly very badly hurt."

The Reverend Malchio broke into a small smile, tilting his head down toward Lacus as he brought a hand up to gently caress her cheek. "Lacus." It was a low murmur and there was nothing but caring reflected in his voice. He drew her gently through the door and toward another door leading to a back room.

"It is nice to hear your voice again, little one. Yes, a young man has come in the last hour. The children and I found him in the backyard, in my prayer garden, and we have been treating him with what medicine we have. Unfortunately we have little and it may not be enough."

Lacus shivered with fear but if it was medicine and medical supplies they were lacking there was something she could do to help.

"Reverend, if you can spare one or more of the children, the Jeep I came in has more than enough medical supplies, amongst other things, that we could use to treat the pilot."

She didn't say a name yet… she did not dare to. It might be Athrun and not Kira in there, and she had no idea what she would say or do if she saw Athrun just now… but deep in her heart she was somehow sure it would be Kira. It HAD to be.

"I'll have some of the children get what they can from your Jeep Until then I could do with a helping hand in treating the boys injures."

Malchio led the way to a door deep within the house, pushing it open to reveal a single bed in the middle of the room and what she recognised as an Earth Forces flight suit draped over the chair next to the bed. A teenage girl a few years younger then Lacus herself sat next to the bed, changing a damp cloth on Kira's forehead and wiping away what blood and dirt she could from his face and chest.

"Thank god! Kira, you're alright."

Lacus moved quickly to Kira's side, looking him over quickly and taking note of his condition. He did not look good, burns to his face and hands, his arms and chest where the fabric of the flight suit had failed to protect him. Cuts and multiple abrasions and she had no doubt once she thoroughly examined him she would find more than a few broken bones… and that was just at a glance.

Leaning forward, her mouth close to his ear, she whispered, taking his hand in her own as the teenage girl moved aside. "Kira, did Athrun make it out too? Can you even hear me, Kira?"

She was surprised when the hand she gripped squeezed slightly and his head tilted toward her, but other than a whimper of pure pain no answer was forthcoming. Kira's eyes remained closed and the hand holding hers went limp. With a soft sigh, at least he was alive, she turned to the priest watching with his sightless eyes and waiting. Listing off everything they might need in the Jeep Reverend Malchio then summoned some of the older boys in his care and sent them out to the Jeep to fetch what they would need.

It was while his head was turned away from her and he was giving out orders to the children that Reverend Malchio noticed the slight wheezes coming from Lacus were increasing. As she started to cough the girl near her started and shouted as Lacus doubled over, leaning on the bed, one hand on the ribs that were, she still fervently hoped, cracked and not broken. Years as a doctor before he became a priest, and then the enhancement of his senses when he had become blind, told Malcius that Lacus had at least one broken rib. He could almost hear her ribs groan and crack as she struggled for breath and he knew she might not be more than a cough or two away from piercing her lung.

"You need help yourself, Lacus. Take a seat and Mai here will assist you out of those clothes and to clean up. She can treat any minor wounds." Malchio shook his head as he heard Lacus draw a sharper breath as she tried to protest before he cut her off with a slightly raised hand. "I will treat your friend while you clean up and then I will take care of your wounds. You won't be of much help if you pass out or die from your own injures, child."

Lacus winced, but the pain was building and she could not deny the truth of his words. With a defeated sigh and obedient nod she allowed the orange haired girl to lead her to another room. It looked like a girls room and she wondered if Mai had brought her to her own room. She needed more help than she was comfortable needing to shed the tight flight suit, and the tank top and pants she wore beneath it.

"I will get water and bandages while you rest." Handing Lacus an overlarge T-shirt and plain pair of panties she pointed to the bed. "Rest."

With a grateful nod the older teen sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on the panties with a great deal of breath hitching and whimpering. She did not bother to put on the T-shirt yet, she was not inclined to double her pain by having to remove it for washing and bandaging, and she already knew they would have to do something with her ribs.

Looking at her clothing she winced. She needed to wash her undergarments and she would have to find some clothing from somewhere to fit her. Now that they were away from the ship all she had to call her own was the flight suit. That would not exactly keep her low key, she mused.

Mai returned a few minutes later, backing through the door to make sure none of the boys in the hallway could see past her and locking the door to ensure they did not try to enter. She turned and looked at Lacus, smiling as she joined her by the bed with a first aid kit and bowl of water balanced with care. Towels rested over her arm and she deposited the bowl carefully beside the bed.

"Let's get a look at you. The Reverend asked me to tell you that the boy we found is going to be ok. The more powerful painkillers in your supplies will make him much more comfortable and the other medicine you brought with you will help. He will be unconscious for a while though. The Reverend will come when he has finished to see you." Mai shook her head when she took in the heavy bruising across the girl's ribcage and the cuts and abrasions, settling to wash the wounds clean and treat the cuts. After a few minutes of silence Mai tilted her head, considering Lacus carefully. "You both are Mobile Suit pilots, aren't you?"

"Yes…" Lacus says with a hiss when Mai began to wash the heavily bruised areas of her chest. "We are mercuries employed by the Earth Forces, or we were. I guess we are free agents now."

"Well, I don't particularly think much of either side, but as long as nothing happens to the kids and everyone else here, you're welcome to stay." Mai dabbed antiseptic cream on the cuts, decided nothing needed stitches, applied bandages to what she thought needed them and settled back on her heels.

"I will leave your ribs for the Reverend, you might have broken them and the colour is quite spectacular. He will know best what to do there and he will no doubt come soon. I don't think you have broken your legs, you are moving too easily for that, but you have deeply bruised them, perhaps cracked a bone in one or perhaps torn a ligament. Again I will leave that to the Reverend to treat. I am no doctor after all. Take this chance to rest."

Lacus nodded, considered the oversized T-shirt which Mai assisted her into with the comment it was large enough to lift out of the way when the Reverend arrived, and settled into the bed. She lay back, trusting the Reverend to look after Kira and let her know if anything were to go wrong. Gathering her water and towels but leaving the first aid kit, Mai got to her feet and left the room leaving the door unlocked. Setting one of the younger girls to watch their visitor and giving orders no one was to disturb her until the Reverend, came Mai went about her work and Lacus drifted off to sleep.

Malchio sighed as he finished treating the last of the burns marking Kira's body, standing and stretching his back. He had heard the battle and he had wondered if it would impact on this place, praying it would not. It seemed they were safe from imminent destruction but it had indeed impacted on them. He slowly made his way from the room, silently marvelling at the young man for surviving what had been an intense explosion. Not many mobile suit pilots survived if their suits exploded and the explosion he had heard had been dynamic.

He paused to scrub his hands before entering the room where Lacus slept. He knew every inch of the building and as he sat on the side of the bed he felt the toe of his boot touch something out of place. Investigation showed it to be the medical kit with a number of rolls of bandages set on top and he nodded slightly as he rested a hand on the girls chest lightly, measuring her heart beat and the rate of her breathing.

"Sleep is the best thing for you now." He murmured, his fingers feather light as they moved aside the blanket and investigated her ribs, noting how her breathing hitched at even his light touch.

There was nothing for it though, he would have to strap her and she would have to be careful in her every move until those ribs could knit properly. He had expected her to wake as he began to wind bandages around her and she did, a scream stifled as she realised where she was and who attended her.

With a quiet word from him she sat up and held her shirt out of the way as he worked, quickly and efficiently, not apologising for the firmness of the bandages. It would serve to remind her to be careful. He moved to examine her legs and opted to lightly bandage those too, more to remind her of her limitations than anything. In a few days he would allow the bandages to be removed, when he was sure she would think to take care. After questioning her on when she last took anything for the pain he allowed her to take another dose and suggested she sleep.

Despite her discomfort it was not long before she was asleep and he was satisfied he had done the best he could in the circumstances. Taking the time to tidy up after his activities and then wash his hands once more he made his way to the living room where the sounds of the children playing drew him. He was happy enough to sit down and listen to the storm now raging outside, the sound of content children, despite the interruptions of the day, and to wait for his guests to wake up.

It was a few hours later that Lacus woke and asked the child who was peeking at her if she could see Malchio. The Reverend had been dozing in his chair and slowly made his way to her room with the little girl dancing around him proud of herself for delivering the message. Sending the child on her way to play Malchio turned to face Lacus, closing the door behind him and informing her that Kira was fine and would, given time, make a full recovery.

Lacus sighed with relief that Kira would be alright, and winced at the small voice that came from somewhere deep within her that wondered if Athrun was as fortunate. She had not asked if Malchio knew if another pilot had been found and a wave of guilt swept through her, but before she could voice the question the priest drew her attention.

"I was to head for the PLANTs today, later tonight. If you wish I can bring both you and the young man to your father."

It was a solution sent by God, she was sure. They would not be safe on Earth, not that they would be exactly safe on the PLANTS either, but once they reached her father… Lacus looked up with a wide smile nodding in agreement, "That would be very kind of you, Reverend." Lacus paused, picking up a long strand of black hair. "Ah, you would not happen to have anything that can get hair dye out, would you?"

Malchio regarded her for a long moment before turning to face the door. "I will ask a few of the girls for you. Some of them do such things a dye their hair. Give me a few minutes and then we shall see how your friend is doing."

"I… I know the way. I'll go ahead."

"As you wish."

Lacus slowly got out of bed softly moaning at the pain, everything hurt! With the aid of a cane she found next to the chair near the door, she made her way out of the room and down the hallway to Kira's room where she found Mai changing the bandages on one arm and Kira soundly sleeping.

"Oh, Ms. Clyne." Mai smiled, her knowledge of who Lacus was coming from the Reverend when she had reported to him an hour or so earlier. "Your friend is still asleep, which is best at the moment. He is running a fever, but he should be alright in a few days."

Lacus nodded her thanks and moved to Kira's bedside, settling beside him as Mai gathered her bandages and slipped out of the room. Taking his hand in hers she drew a shuddering breath, wanting to break down and cry and calling herself all sorts of fool because of her weakness. She needed to be strong at the moment, there would be a time later, when they were safe, for her to let go.

But not now.

Touching her lips lightly to his hand resting limply in hers, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, telling him they were safe, that he would make it and that she would do everything to keep them safe. Was it her imagination that his muscles seemed to relax a little at her soft assurances?

"Is he going to be able to manage a trip to the PLANTs?" Lacus questioned a short time later when she became aware of Malcio standing behind her. The door had been left open when Mai had departed and she was not sure what it was that told her she was not alone, but she knew it was the priest before she turned to face him with hopeful eyes.

"I don't see why not. As Coordinators go he is far tougher than most. No one should have survived that explosion, but here he is." Malchio said calmly, walking over to Lacus' side and held out toward her a bottle of hair dye remover. "I admit to knowing nothing about hair dye, but I am informed that one of the girls who left recently for her new life in Orb left a few things behind. They tell me that if you did not use a permanent hair dye, then this will remove colour."

Lacus looked at the bottle and nodded her thanks before remembering the priest could not see the gesture. "Thank you. I will go and take a shower. Could someone lend me a change of clothing for the trip? I will get ready to leave for the PLANTS as quickly as I can."

Getting to her feet she was halted by Malchio raising a hand. "Sponge bath, please, those bandages on your ribs need to remain undisturbed for a few days. I have already requested Mai find you suitable clothing and we will be leaving after the evening meal, so you have some time yet. No need to rush and aggravate your injuries."

"Reverend?"

Malchio turned as Mai entered the room a few minutes after Lacus departed. "Have the boat prepared for after dinner, Mai, and contact the space port and let them know that I will be bringing two others with me on my flight to the PLANTs. Then, if you would, the young lady might need assistance in the bathroom."

The girl quickly nodded and left to make the needed arrangements, pausing only long enough to make sure none of the kids were doing anything they shouldn't and reminding them to pick up after themselves before the Reverend took a tumble over their toys.

A few hours found Lacus in a light summer dress that one of the girls gave her, her hair back to its rich pink colour and Haro bouncing next to her. Kira was laid out on a stretcher, the Reverend sitting on the other side of him while the man who owned the boat they were on sailed them to the nearby space port.

The first thing Lacus did once she had gotten the hair dye out with the assistance of Mai was to go to Haro and take her old I.D. card from the little robot. After getting dressed she had spent a few minutes with the kids of the orphanage, some of them not believing that she was the same young woman who had entered the bathroom an hour earlier. It had been a lively and entertaining meal.

The trip through customs and checks before they could board Malchio's shuttle were quick, the people were efficient at checking I.D. and whist she received a few startled looks no one said anything about the reports claiming her death. Kira proved to be a slight problem but Lacus had come up with a cover story that he had saved her from a battle zone between the Earth Forces and ZAFT. He had been injured in the battle whilst saving her and as repayment she had decided to take him to the PLANTs to get the best possible treatment and rehabilitation.

Once the three of them were strapped in and ready for take off Lacus looked over at Kira who was strapped down and resting comfortably. The shuttle pilot had announced they would be departing in a few minutes and was performing final checks before take off. Lacus checked the straps securing Kira's harness and then her own seat belt, suddenly nervous. With the sound of the engines building Lacus drew a deep, steadying breath and informed Malchio she would settle down for a nap as soon as they were in flight and would he mind waking her, please, when they neared the PLANTS?

Malchio leaned back in his seat, relaxing as the shuttle started down the runway, his acute senses tuned to the rumble of the engines and the roar of the afterburners as they ignited. It did not take long for Lacus to fall asleep once they were free from the gravity of the planet. Her wounds exhausted her and all she really wanted to do was sleep away the pain and discomfort.

00000000000000000000000000

Sleeping as she did for the flight it seemed to take no time for them to reach the PLANTs. Malchio woke her to eat and take meds whilst he examined Kira, checking his bandages and administering medication to make him more comfortable. Lacus took the opportunity to use the bathroom and returned to her seat, watching the distant shape of the PLANTS as they grew steadily and knew she could no longer put off the inevitable.

They were an hour out from the PLANT that Siegel lived on when Lacus called her father. He was surprised to see his daughter once more sporting her natural hair colour, and new immediately that something had happened. He was even more surprised when she revealed she was in the company of the Reverend Malchio and was bringing an injured Kira home with her. Her father asked a few pointed questions and informed her he would meet her at the star-port, along with his personal physician to assist with Kira.

A little more than an hour later Lacus stepped into the main reception area of the PLANT, Kira's stretcher next to her and the Reverend Malchio calmly walking along behind her. One of the shuttle crew had volunteered to push the stretcher along for them until he would be replaced by the assistants her father had in attendance.

Lacus payed no mind to the people who at first stared in dumbstruck silence and then began talking around her the moment they realised that she was indeed Lacus Clyne and not some girl trying to pass herself off hoping for fame and money. The crowd parted for them, a few people stepping forward asking questions as to where she had been, was she the real Lacus Clyne, what had happened… but Reverend Malchio cut the first few off, somehow always seeming to be in their way, and then the security services stepped in and they were able to move with more ease.

When they reached the customs area Lacus walked ahead of the group holding I.D cards for all three of them. The shuttle crew member left them after guiding the Reverends hands to the head of the stretcher gurney and Lacus handed over the I.D. cards, leaning casually against the desk to rest her aching body while the shocked girl behind the counter stared at her, then at the cards before seeming to shake herself and falling into the safety of routine and checking their identity papers.

"Welcome back, Ms Clyne." Came the still slightly shocked comment a moment later as the scanned ID came back as positive. There was no doubt this was the original card so many people had attempted to fake in order to claim something of her fame and heritage.

"Thank you. My father wouldn't happen to be waiting outside would he?" Lacus offered a small smile to the girl on the other side of the desk, projecting something of her former persona and feeling anything but the singer and heiress she had once been

The operator checked the camera feeds, scanning the outer reception area beyond the customs area before informing her that yes, he was there with another man. Lacus hoped that other man would be the doctor he had promised.

"Thank you. Are we cleared to go?"

The young woman waved them through, keying open the exit doors and Lacus led the way with Malchio pushing Kira's stretcher, taking instruction and directions from her. The metal detectors screamed, a guard stepping forward to run a scanner over the stretcher and waved them through a moment later.

A few minutes later they emerged from the long hallway into the terminus and Lacus found herself looking out over Aprilius City. The city made up the PLANT in this area, the central column looking to have a forest growing up through it and she smiled. The angle made it difficult to view but this was a familiar sight, the place of her first home and it was good to be back.

"LACUS!"

The voice came from the side and Lacus turned to see her father moving quickly towards her, a wide smile on his face at seeing her alive and well and in the flesh. Lacus' smile only got bigger at the sight of her father and she moved to him, almost running, letting him pull her into a deep hug. Her head burrowing into his chest and a few errant tears escaped her control, betraying her. Despite the creaking in her chest she hugged him tighter, almost breaking at being able to hold him again.

Siegel Clyne stepped back to look her up and down, making note that she was favouring one side and the bandages on her left leg was a give away that she hadn't escaped her last battle without injury.

"I'm so glad to see your alive and well, my dear." He hugged her again, lifting his head to nod his personal doctor over to see to Kira where the blind Reverend Malchio stood beside the stretcher waiting patiently to be noticed.

Lacus nodded into her father's chest and drew a deep steadying breath. She really needed to get control of herself. Looking up and over her shoulder as the doctor moved passed them, her father did not miss her concern as she followed the physician to the stretcher with her eyes. He could feel the tremble in her as he held her and he gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

"I and quite sure he will be fine. I had a room ready for the young man at the house as I expected you would want to keep an eye on him."

With a nod Lacus follower her father towards the limo that waited for them, an Ambulance parked just behind it. As she watched the doctor quickly had an I.V bag hooked up and a variety of machines connected to Kira to monitor him. Two nurses waited as the stretcher was loaded into the ambulance and Lacus gently drew Reverend Malchio to the limousine, and whilst he boarded the vehicle she looked out over the city and hugged her father more gently.

"It's nice to be home."

Siegel Clyne smiled and nodded, gently guiding Lacus into the limo before taking a seat himself. As the driver started the vehicle and left the terminal the Ambulance followed close behind. Siegel took the time and pleasure of simply watching his daughter, knowing that in time she would return to the battlefield.

But for now she was home. She was home and he was going to do anything and everything he could to try and make her stay here with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed in anyway shape or form.

A/N: ok I know its been a long time sense I posted for this story and I can't give a good reason for this other then the fact that real life and to many stories going at once is delaying me in all things that and I wanted to get a few chapters up for another story before I posted this chapter, I am sorry to all my fans and I hope I haven't lost all of you and that you enjoy this chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Freedom

The next few days passed with little trouble. Lacus had Kira's bed moved to the glassed in tea room at the back of the house, wanting to give him plenty of sun. She thought he would like to be outdoors while he recovered, as she knew from past experience that he hated to by laid up sick indoors.

Siegel calmly sat watch over Kira and Lacus most of this time, talking with his daughter where ever possible. When Reverend Malchio delivered news of the latest terms from the Earth Alliance, Siegel, a Council Representative, informed him of the latest information. The demands were being seen as the Earth wanting the PLANTs to surrender everything; arrogantly demanding what amounted to terms of surrender, as though they had already won the war.

Murrue had called on the second day following their arrival in the PLANTs to let them know that the Archangel had made it to JOSH-A, and was now awaiting further orders. She assured Lacus that Mir was doing better, but was quieter than normal and only really showed up for her shift at the last minute and headed right back to her room after. Sai had assured everyone he was keeping an eye on her.

Lacus had informed her that Kira was alive, but was going to be laid up in bed for several weeks. She herself was fine and healing pretty quickly, the doctor assuring her that another week and she would be 'combat ready'. Kira would need longer, although the exact time was questionable given he was healing so quickly.

It was on the fourth day of their stay that Kira woke up. The day was bright and clear, and Lacus had decided to pass some time in play with her Haro's as they had missed her a lot. She was rarely alone in the conservatory, but today it was just her and the Haro's in a smaller, glassed in room to one side of the main conservatory. She looked up when she heard one of the Haro's give a cry as it bounced off and, seeing Mr. Pink moving towards Kira's room, she quickly gave chase.

"No, Mr. Pink! You can't go in there." She made a grab for the Haro and succeeded in grasping it, holding the Haro up to her face and trying to look disapproving, but failing. She could never stay mad at anyone, or anything, for long.

It was the faintest of sighs and a soft moan from the bed that drew her attraction, and the sight of Kira's lavender coloured eyes greeted her as he whispered her name. Lacus smiled down at him, taking one of his hands in hers and seated herself on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Lacus… Where are we?" Kira whispered, his eyes closing against the bright light though his hand sought hers and he lightly squeezed, letting her know that he hadn't passed out after asking his question.

"We are in my family home on the PLANTs, and you have been out cold for nearly a week." Lacus gently returned the squeeze of his fingers, "I'm alright by the way, only a few cracked bones, nothing major. You, on the other hand, are lucky to be alive."

"I feel like I've been stepped on by a Mobile Suit." Kira smiled slightly when Lacus laughed at his comment.

He was silently thankful that she had emerged from the fight relatively uninjured, the hard hit she had taken in the Faith had worried him, and thinking of the Faith made him think of Athrun and the Aegis, as well as the Strike and the smile was quick to fade.

Lacus regarded Kira for a moment before looking out over the view of the gardens and the PLANT. "Kira... did Athrun... make it out? And how did you manage to survive that explosion?"

"Athrun?" A slightly dazed look shadowed his eyes before a flashback to an image of heat and fire overcame him and Kira sat up sharply, Lacus taking his shoulders in her arms and trying to calm him as he started gasping for air.

"It's alright Kira, it's alright. Take your time."

Lacus looked up when she heard the glass doors that led to the walkway to the main house open, seeing her father standing there. He seemed to regard them both for a moment before turning and walking away. Reverend Malchio, who had been outside listening to the waves of the artificial sea, as well as the sounds coming from the greenhouse the teens occupied, turned his attraction once more towards the sea, willing to let them have a few moments along.

Kira seemed to calm down after a few minutes, leaning back against his pillows, and looked at Lacus for a moment before turning slightly to gaze out at the garden. "Athrun fled a few moments before the Aegis exploded. I'm not sure if he got far enough away… I'm not even sure how I survived."

Lacus nodded and got to her feet, walking towards the door linking to the manor. "I'll get you some soup and something to drink. Stay there and try to stay awake long enough to eat, ok?" She flashed a smile at Kira who returned it, before he settled back to enjoy the peace and quiet, and the beauty of the garden.

Siegel watched as his daughter ran off toward the kitchen for their guest's soup, offering up a small smile and soft laugh as he made his way to Kira's room, knocking on the glass. Kira looked up and nodded his head in greeting and tactic permission to enter, not that he felt he had the right to refuse; this was Siegel's house after all.

"Nice to see you awake, my boy." Siegel grasped the chair to one side of the room, pulling it closer to the bed and taking a seat. "I must say, I haven't seen Lacus this happy and willing to look after someone since I was last sick and laid up in bed for a week."

"Thank you, sir. I have to say thank you, again, for letting me stay here to recover from that last battle." Kira watched Siegel with a small smile.

During the time they had been on the Archangel, and he and Lacus had been able to talk over the radio link with the man, Kira and Siegel had become good friends. Siegel was well aware of how much Lacus cared for Kira, and Kira knew how much Lacus cared for her father. She was a common bond between them that led to their present understanding of each other.

"It's no problem at all, Kira. I thought we had talked about calling me by my name the other day?" he gently admonished the younger man, a gentle smile curving his lips as Kira ducked his head at the comment. Neither of them noticed Lacus enter the conservatory carrying a tray with a large bowl of soup and two cups of tea.

"Nice to see you two are behaving yourselves." She smiled, putting the tray down next to Kira's bed and beaming a smile at her father, before starting to spoon feed Kira the soup despite his protests.

Siegel laughed and stood up, moving towards the garden doorway. "I would simply give up on fighting her, my boy. Just enjoy being waited on hand and foot; it is so much easier. I'll be outside if you need me, dear. Try to behave yourself."

Lacus shook her head as Kira laughed, a ghost of his former laugh, that ended in a wince of pain. He quickly decided to just give in, sit back and enjoy the treatment. Lacus smiled brightly at him as she slowly fed him the soup and Reverend Malchio, from his position outside the conservatory itself but near the door, smiled. He could hear them talking, despite their lowered voices, and he was quite content to allow them to enjoy their time together.

0000000000000000000000000

A week had passed since Kira had regained consciousness, and every day the young pilot would improve a little more. Lacus often found him out of bed looking out over the sea, or at the sky standing on a walkway in the garden, and every time she found him there she would stand next to him, enjoying the view. It was a peaceful interlude that ended with her dragging him back to the gazebo to enjoy a meal together.

Lacus, however, had not had as peaceful a week. She spent a lot of time doing interviews with the press, answering questions about where she had gone and why she hadn't tried contacting the PLANTs before now. Each time she would state that she had gone into hiding when an unknown force had attacked the ship she was travelling on, and that her escape pod was picked up by a passing Orb ship. She had, in effect, been hiding out in Orb, waiting for everything to calm down.

Siegel spent a lot of time in the Council's chambers, attempting to talk all of the warmonger's amidst the members into joining in peace talks. Unfortunately, other than the few members who had sided with him from the beginning, the rest only seemed intent on calling for the total destruction of the Earth Forces. Operation Spit Break would go ahead, no matter what.

Reverend Malchio also kept busy during this time, often talking with Kira and Lacus about the views on the war he had heard from the people he had met fleeing the various battle zones. Kira would listen to these stories in stony silence, and Lacus knew that he was thinking on the war and about his friends still on Earth.

It was raining the morning that Operation Spit Break was to begin. Kira and Lacus were sitting in the glassed in gazebo with the good Reverend; both Kira and Malchio were enjoying a calming cup of tea whilst Lacus was playing with the Haro's.

"Do you like the rain, Kira?" Lacus caught Mr. Pink, looking at Kira with a smile, remembering other times were Kira seemed to just look out at the rain in deep thought.

"I was thinking how strange it is," Kira paused, looking at the rain for a long moment, "I was thinking 'What am I doing here?'"

Lacus titled her head to one side, her fingers absently caressing the Haro. "Where would you rather be?"

"I don't know." It was a simple answer and Kira looked down at her for a moment before raising his head and returning to staring out at the rain.

"Do you not like this place, Kira?" Lacus leaned forward, as if to get up from her knees on the floor, her long hair falling forward to hide her face.

Kira sighed looking down at his half empty cup, "Is it okay… for me to be here?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Kira, you can stay as long as you like." Was her simple answer and she shifted back to sit on the floor once again.

"The time will come when you will realize where you should be going, what you should be doing," The calm voice of Reverend Malchio caused Kira to raise his head and look at the blind man who calmly sat, looking at a tea cup he could not see. "Because you are holders of… the Seed." he finished, turning his head slightly to one side.

Kira looked at the older man with a questioning expression over being called a holder of this 'Seed', and not for the first time, but he still didn't understand what was meant.

"There's your answer." came a quit comment from the side and Kira looked down at Lacus, with his confusion clear.

Siegel entered the room just as the chime from the vid phone came from one side of the gazebo.

"Siegel, Patrick lied to us! The target isn't Panama as he said it was going to be, it's Alaska!" The young woman on the lines voice was sharp, urgent. Her voice clearly showed how upset she was and, more than likely, most of the council would be just as upset as she.

Kira's tea cup, at the name of the real target, paused midway to his lips before falling through numbed fingers. Lacus looked over at the sound of shattering china and quickly moved to Kira's side to try and help calm him down, she herself was worried about their friends. They both knew the Archangel would be at Alaska but, fortunately, because of the last minute change of target, the assault force would require a few days to move the attack forces to the new location. It still left them with little time to work out their next move.

Siegel was quick to leave the room to try and learn more details of what was happening, and to contact the work crew on Junius Five where the Valkyrie was stored. The suit that Kira and Lacus had designed would, more than likely, be seeing battle sooner than they had expected.

Kira held Lacus close for a few moments, murmuring softly. "I need to go back, Lacus… before the battle starts."

He stepped back to look down at her and she nodded and after a moment broke away from him, quickly leaving the room. The Reverend was right behind her, as he had his own contacts to see, and to see if they could get transport to Earth.

A few hours later saw Lacus returning with a disappointed look on her face as she hurried to join Kira. The rain had stopped and Kira looked to be lost in thought, his back to her as she gently called his name.

Kira slowly turned to face her, a few tears in evidence, clouding his eyes, but he wiped them away as she approached him.

"I'm going." Was all he said.

Lacus didn't bother asking where he was going, she knew already. He would return to Earth even if it was only to burry his friends. He had no Mobile Suit to use in this battle as he had before now, both of them knew the Valkyrie was designed and constructed with her in mind as the pilot.

"Even if you go, Kira, you won't be able to end the war on your own." Lacus stood across from him, looking him right in the eyes.

She watched closely and saw the change that had come over him. These were the eyes of a man who had chosen to fight, a man who had chosen to fight not for the army or for the land, or even the race, but for peace. For peace and nothing else.

"I know, but I can't stay here any longer and do nothing while my friends are fighting." Kira paused for a moment looking at Lacus with the smallest of smiles. "If one did nothing because he tells himself that he wouldn't make a difference, he'd end up doing less than nothing."

Lacus didn't say anything, knowing him well enough to know that he was only just getting started.

"Then nothing would change, and nothing would end." He looked back out at the garden.

Lacus took a moment, allowing him to have his own thoughts before she spoke. She watched him calmly; wondering what might be if they both lived to see the end of the war.

"Will we be fighting against ZAFT again?"

Kira shook his head, looking back at her and he sighed softly.

"Then... the Earth Forces?" She asked, only to see another negative shake of his head.

Kira met her gaze calmly. "I feel that I have a better understanding now, about what we should be fighting against."

After a moment an answering smile, small, knowing, appeared and Lacus nodded, calm. Feeling more at peace with herself she turned towards the house.

"Very well."

Indicating for Kira to follow her, she started for the house and felt him fall into step just behind her. Kira watched her, wondering what she was intending to do now that she knew his mind. She had been set on something, working him slowly towards some 'thing', ever since he had accepted her help in that first battle.

"Please, change into this, Kira."

They had entered the manor and Kira found himself staring at the butler, who held a neatly folded red ZAFT pilot uniform. Kira looked at her, somewhat confused, but she had her attention on the old man.

"Please, inform them that Lacus Clyne will be singing the song of peace."

At a look from Lacus Kira quickly took the uniform from the old man and Lacus excused herself, urging him to change quickly. They met out front of the manor where the limo that had brought Lacus here a few weeks earlier was waiting for them. As they got in Kira could not help thinking that Lacus looked good in that dress, with natural pink hair again. As they were driven away from the manor Lacus gave Kira a crash course in ZAFT protocol, explaining some of the basics of the ZAFT military. Basics such as the greetings soldiers of varying ranks from differing divisions would expect from others. She explained how he was considered a higher rank than others beneath a Lieutenant, thanks to that red uniform, before any actual ranking insignia was considered.

A few hours later and they were standing in Armour One, the ZAFT's main production factory. Lacus led Kira through the maze like building, smiling at any soldiers they passed, a light greeting always ready to set them at ease whilst Kira followed, a silent shadow, saluting when necessary.

After a few minutes of moving in zero-gravity, which Kira found to be oddly reassuring, Lacus nodded to two guards at a large door and one tripped the keypad, both stepping aside as the door opened. She led Kira into the dark room beyond the door and onto a metal catwalk. Kira could barely see, but the echoes indicated a large room and the catwalk trembled faintly as they walked, suggesting they were suspended from a considerable height. His eye was caught by the vaguely suggestive shape at the approaching end of the catwalk and as they stopped the lights activated, bathing the mammoth form of a Mobile Suit in bright illumination.

"A Gundam?!" Kira's surprise was genuine and profound, then he looked to Lacus who smiled at him, introducing him to the suit she called Freedom.

"No, at least not quite in the sense that we know Gundam's. This is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. It is one of the suits that Patrick has been working on, and it is the unit that my father got the N-Jammer canceller from to power the Valkyrie." She paused for a moment before continuing and a small smile curved her lips. "But you're right, it is a Gundam. It is designed from the data stolen from the other G-weapons that ZAFT acquired."

Kira stared at the massive construct, taking a few precious minutes to consider the possibilities. "Why are you giving me this unit, Lacus?"

He would have been happy to climb into just about anything if it would get him back to the Earth, and he could have used the Faith once he returned. Murrue's last report said the Faith was still onboard the Archangel and was undergoing repairs.

Lacus took her time to compose herself so that she could convey exactly what she was feeling. "I feel, and I think that you will agree with me, that this machine has the necessary strength to enable us, both of us, to end this war. Neither will power alone, nor strength alone, will be enough to accomplish that feat. That is why you will take this unit now, and I will take the Valkyrie in a few days, to the Earth."

She paused for a moment, looking up at the Freedom before turning to him. "Will this suit take you where you wish to go, Kira? Will Freedom help you when you get there?" She whispered, watching him intently.

She was talking about more than using the suit just as a means to get to the Earth. She was talking about so much more.

"Neither will power alone, nor strength alone." Kira murmured after reflecting on her words and he bowed his head slightly, studying his shoes, actually afraid of the question he in turn must ask. "Who are you now?"

"I am, and always have been, Lacus Clyne. Even when I wore the name Lacus Tokiha, I was only Lacus Clyne, just as you are simply Kira Yamato."

Her smile was gently and, as one, a single inclination of the head, a simple nod, confirmed their standing.

Lacus stared up at the Freedom as Kira left to change into a spacesuit and she pushed off the gantry rising towards the cockpit. Unlike the Strike and the Faith, the Freedom's cockpit was lowered into place, the pilot did not simply walk into the chest area. She waited patiently, calmly, in her mind's eye seeing the possibilities of the future.

Kira returned a few minutes later in a ZAFT spacesuit, pushing off from the platform on the gantry and reaching out to take her hand as he floated before her, meeting her calm gaze.

"Will you be all right for the few days you will be staying here?"

"I'll be fine, Kira. I will be singing the song of peace, and I will be quite safe. I'll meet with you Earth-side soon enough." Lacus folded her fingers between his, curling her fingers to hold his hand and he mirrored the action, sealing the clasp.

"Take care of yourself." He tilted his head to one side, squeezing his fingers slightly, strengthening his grasp on her.

"Yes, I will. You be careful too, Kira. Make sure you survive until we meet again." Lacus hesitated for a moment then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "My strength goes with you." She pulled back a moment later, both of them pink cheeked. "You should be on your way."

Kira watched her float back to the gantry, waiting for her feet to safely touch the walkway before lowering himself into the Freedom. He surveyed the command board, checking the placements for alterations on what he was familiar with and booted up of the main OS. He called up the specks, needing a quick overview of the suits capabilities, and noted that the suit was indeed nuclear powered. He needed to be careful in everything he did when he left the PLANTs; they could not allow the Earth Forces to get the data on the canceller.

He eyed the data streaming across the screen and his grin widened at the power beneath his fingertips, appreciating the exacting design and capabilities of the engineers who had designed the suit.

"Awesome. This unit, and more than likely the Valkyrie too, has four times the power the Strike and the Faith had." Kira watched the power levels rise and then it was done, all he needed to do was release the docking clamps and give the suit 'life'.

'Neither will power alone, nor strength alone.' He thought, grim determination on his face, and he raised the power levels to full ignition.

The sounds of the alarms shrilling alerted him to the base having detected the unscheduled powering up of the suit, and he watched Lacus until the doors of the airlock closed. His fingers flew over the consol and a winking green light drew his attention to the airlock doors opening above the Freedom, and he activated the phase shift armour. The Freedom was still attached to the gantry unit by cables, but he was releasing them as quickly as his fingers could fly over the keyboard, and the pre flight checks were almost complete.

He found himself more than a little excited about having this much power beneath him, and he was eager to test its flight capabilities.

"Unauthorised activation of the Freedom! Repeat, unauthorised activation of the Freedom! The airlock! There is an unauthorised release of the space doors airlock. Seal the airlock! Security to the hanger! Scramble!" the voices were coming over the PA system and he was hearing it echoed through his own headset. Someone in the control room was screaming to contact headquarters. Alerts were coming thick and fast and the airlock, instead of sealing, continued to slide slowly open. Kira had no idea who Lacus had within the base working for them, but he was thankful to that person for smoothing his way.

"This is Control to the unidentified pilot of the Freedom! Identify yourself! Stop! Desist all activation procedures! You are in breach of military protocol and... "

Kira sighed softly and completed the start up sequence for the suit and, with a final look at the door sealing him from Lacus, he stared at the view of the airlock doors, judging how much room he had. With a roar that was deafening the Freedom blasted out of its moorings and then he was through the airlock and within the shaft, moments later breaking free from the docks. Once more he was within the vast void of space.

There was a moment, just a brief few seconds, in which he could admire the PLANTs. He could hear Control issuing orders for pursuit and then there was no more time for sightseeing and he was orienting the Freedom onto a course for Earth. The Freedom shot past two patrolling GINN's that, seconds later, were in hot pursuit. ZAFT trained its pilots to react quickly, even if surprised, and there was no room for him to relax. There would quickly be more than just those two Mobile Suits in pursuit of him.

It was not his intention to begin firing on anyone, Earth Forces or ZAFT, but he could hear those in the control section issuing orders to fire on the escaping suit and he stabbed at the com, adjusting frequencies.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

Kira dodged between streams of tracer bullets as the two units behind him opened fire, and shots from ahead had Kira looking that way, muttering the odd colourful metaphor, as he pulled a Beam Sabre from the hip area of the Freedom. He shot between the two oncoming units, eyes wide at the Freedom's reaction time to his directions, taking off both heads and primary weapon arms in that one pass. He was astonished, listening to the com chatter between the pursuing pilots and those who has just survived his pass. He could only agree with them as to how frighteningly fast the Freedom was revealed to be.

If he did not want to injure or kill anyone, he had to be more careful.

Continuing his drive towards Earth, Kira shot past a shuttle that was inbound towards the PLANTs and he paid it no mind, beyond making sure he missed it. He was unaware of the passenger, Athrun, who was almost glued to the window, watching as the massive Mobile Suit shot passt heading toward the Earth.

Kira's sight was firmly fixed on the Earth and nothing was going to get in the way of him saving his friends. He would meet with Lacus later, a promise he planned on keeping, no matter the odds against him.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed in anyway shape or form.

A/N: I know its been a while people but my beta got swamped with real life as did I but don't worry I'm not going to abandon any stories, I'll just be posting the chapters as I finish them and get them betaed it just might take awhile is all.

Anyway heres hoping you all enjoy this chapter and leave lots of reviews. ENJOY!

Chapter 15: Valkyrie.

Lacus watched the video feed from outside the PLANTs as the Freedom shot past, heading towards the Earth. With a satisfied nod she looked to the engineers who shared the same vision of the future as she and Kira and had assisted them.

"Time for us to go my friends."

The two men nodded as they fell in with her, quickly making their way off the base with a little help from the soldiers who shared their views and eased their escape, then it would be on to Junius Five.

The exit from the base was relatively quick and easy, as the route they took to get out of the base was currently commanded by the soldiers of an old friend. Despite this Lacus took no chances and soon was nodding her thanks to the last few who smoothed their way through the final corridors of the base and she hurried to the car waiting for her.

Siegel was in the car awaiting her arrival, a subtle, gentle smile on his face as he nodded to his daughter in greeting. A quickly given order to the driver, the man in the front seat acknowledging the command with a short, sharp nod, and they drove off towards the space dock where a shuttle for the flight to Junius Five awaited them.

"Lacus, Patrick's soldiers will be arriving at the manor soon. I was able to get almost all of your things hidden away, however, I couldn't find Mr. Pink, as you call him. Also, the good Reverend has gone to ground and is waiting for our signal to escape on his shuttle. Patrick has already locked down all Earth bound shuttles." Siegel slipped a comforting arm around Lacus' shoulders as she leaned into him.

"Understood, Father. I'm sure we will find Mr. Pink later, or maybe someone else will find him for us. Are you going to be alright with me returning to the battlefield in a few days time?" Lacus looked up at her father from within his sheltering embrace, leaning in to him.

"I would be lying if I said I was happy, or even understand why you think you have to go back out there. I don't see the point. You could hide away from this war and help with the rebuilding program when it is over, but instead you want to go and fight in it. It could get you killed and I'm not sure I can live with that." Siegel looked down at Lacus, the expression in his eyes clearly expressing his wish that she would take his advice and go into hiding, not return to the battlefield.

"I would normally do that father, but Kira and my friends on Earth need me. Nothing is going to change my mind. I will pilot the Valkyrie and I will fight in this war to the end, but I assure you I won't take another person's life if I can help it. I will do my utmost not to kill, but I will protect my friends. Something I'm sure mother would be proud of." Lacus hugged her father as the car drew to a stop at the space dock.

Siegel nodded and hugged her even closer, kissing her on the forehead. "Keep safe and I hope to see you soon." He looked down at Lacus before squeezing her gently, holding her close to him. "Your mother would be proud, now go. I will hide myself away before Patrick can begin to hunt me down. He will be after you, so take care of yourself."

Lacus nodded and stepped back, watching as her father was driven away to another space dock. Separating onto two shuttles would make it that much harder for them to be tracked down.

"I'll see you again father, no matter what." She murmured moving into the shuttle terminus and quickly boarded a shuttle to Junius Five.

Somehow she knew that something was going to happen there and whatever it was it would happen before she could leave in the Valkyrie.

00000000000000000000000000

The next two days passed with little trouble, with Patrick Zala too busy attempting to recover his losses at JOSH-A to bother Lacus at Junius Five. The Earth Forces had activated a Cyclops System beneath the base but, fortunately for the Archangel, Kira had gotten there in time to assist their friends to escape, along with a large number of the Eurasian Republic ships that had been left behind.

Lacus, meanwhile, had calmly and methodically laid the ground work for an underground movement against Patrick Zala and his warmongers. Many people flocked to her banner of peace and understanding between the two races of humanity; human and coordinator.

It was late at night on the second day that Lacus received a message from their agents observing the space dock for the Junius Five PLANT. The message simply stated that Athrun had been spotted entering the PLANT and was now on his way to the old theatre where she had first sung in public. Her missing pink Haro had been noted to be set in his bandaged arm sling.

"I guess I had better go and see him, and retrieve Mr. Pink." Lacus murmured, outwardly showing no sign of her sudden nerves.

Rising to her feet, generating a calm she did not exactly feel, she abandoned the seat set before the Valkyrie and made for the lift that would take her up into the staging area of the old theatre. Was it likely Athrun suspected the Valkyrie was hidden beneath the theatre, or was he hoping only to find her?

One of the soldiers standing to one side nodded, signalling to a few others before they moved to follow her. All of them, however, paused and faded back discretely as she entered a changing room to get ready for her first meeting with Athrun in a quite a few weeks.

Athrun regarded the old building, musing that it really had seen better days, the façade being overgrown with rosebushes once neatly trimmed. Lacus had been the last performer in this theatre. He entered the building, Mr. Pink in his injured hand whilst he held his gun in the other, uncertain as to his reception. He had barely entered the building before he paused, listening carefully, the clear strains of a song issuing from deeper within the structure.

Moving through the gilded foyer and up the stairs he headed for the elaborately decorated doors that led into the main theatre. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of the stage lights glinting on the pink hair he knew so well. Her head was tilted back as she sang, her eyes closed as the clear notes of the song reverberated through the air, and he started forward. He kept his gun in hand and at the ready, alert. He could not see himself using the weapon on Lacus, no matter what she had done, but he doubted she would be alone.

Athrun had nearly reached the stage when the Haro jumped from his hand calling Lacus' name as he bounced himself towards her. Lacus stopped her song when she heard her name being called and a smile formed on her face as she caught the pink Haro.

"Oh, hello there Mr. Pink!" Lacus smiled, raising her eyes to watch Athrun and she kept her smile firmly in place. "I was sure that you would bring him back here, Athrun."

She paused, trying to determine his mood, trying to gage how angry or determined he looked. She had to be calm and confident and friendly if she wanted to keep the lines of communication open between them.

"Thank you very much."

"Lacus!" Athrun's voice was as sharp as a knife as he jumped onto the stage to stand across from her.

"Yes, Athrun?" She moved slowly to take a seat on a rock that was a long ago stage prop.

"How can you explain all that's happened?" There was steel in his voice, but the gun remained lowered as he regarded her, noting she wore the dress she had worn at her first public performance.

"You came here because you heard what happened, right?" Lacus tilted her head to one side, keeping her voice low and making a mental note to never put her hair up in this style again. It might look good, but it prevented her from being able to carry her knife in its normal resting place.

When had she become so uncomfortable about the ease with which she could draw a weapon?

"Is what they're saying true? Is it true that you assisted a spy?" Athrun asked sharply, neither believing nor liking this innocent act. He knew, after Earth, that she was anything but innocent and he took a half step forward. "Why? Why did you do such a thing?"

"I never assisted a spy, Athrun." Lacus sighed softly, deciding that the Athrun she had known was dead, or deeply buried beneath military training and his Father's words, but hoping that maybe, deep down, some of the old Athrun might be there, waiting for a chance to come back. "All I did was provided Kira with a newer, better sword."

Athrun's eyes widened at Kira's name and the implications of what Lacus had just said. Impossible, he was sure of it. Kira was dead. He had to be.

"It was something Kira needed and would best serve the purpose it was created for in Kira's hands." She concluded, watching Athrun closely.

"Kira?!"

Athrun could not contain his shock at how calmly she was talking about handing over a nuclear powered weapon to someone who blatantly fought for the Earth Forces. As far as he was concerned it was quite clear that Kira was with them, no matter what he said. Did she care nothing for how many Coordinators would die because of that machine in the hands of those people?

"What are you saying? Kira… he's…" Athrun tailed off, knowing he had killed Kira.

No one could have survived that explosion. He himself was lucky to be alive and there was no way that Kira could have been as luckily.

"Did you kill him?" Lacus allowed a cold hardness to creep into her voice and noted Athrun's reaction to the change in her with those four words. "Really? Do not worry, Kira is alive." She smiled slightly, deciding to keep the real chew out for a little later in their talk.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Athrun shouted bring his gun up to point right at Lacus' head. He had to be dead and then maybe she would become the Lacus he had known.

Knowing that a few of her guards would be poised ready to fire if he so much as twitched his trigger finger Lacus did not move, careful not to provoke him further.

"What is the meaning of this, Lacus Clyne? What you're saying is crazy!" Athrun never gave her a chance to answer and he refused to acknowledge the tremble in his hand. "There's… There's no way he could be alive!"

Athrun shook his head sharply, denying her words, wanting to refuse, to deny that Kira was alive. They had been best friends, but the world had gone to chaos and they were on opposite sides and Kira saw only what he wanted to see, took what he wanted to take and everything had gone crazy.

"I found him in the care of Reverend Malchio after the battle, Athrun. I was there, watching that battle." Lacus' tone was sad, her voice low. "Kira told me about the battle that you two fought."

Athrun looked up in shock at her words feeling that her intense gaze might pierce him to his soul. He did not like what he saw, what he heard or the changes in her. It was all Kira, what he said and she did not ask for his reasons, she just accepted him.

"You don't believe me?" her words held a sadness to them; was it because they had fought, that it had gone so far, or something else? "Then do you believe what you see with your own eyes?"

Athrun's eyes betrayed sadness at her words. The disappointment in her voice cutting him like a knife.

"On the battlefield, at the PLANTs, after you returned following a lengthy absence. Have you not noticed anything? It's all wrong, Athrun."

Athrun lowered his gun as he considered her. He knew what she was talking about. The ZAFT forces where growing too quickly for his tastes, he was not blind to it. The new pilots and soldiers weren't being given the full training. It was as though they were just cranking soldiers out as fast as they could for the battlefield. And the use of nuclear weapons, despite the council's direct order at the beginning of the war. They had ordered that they never us them. It didn't sit well with him, turning ones back on Coordinators and handing over a nuclear suit to Earth Forces was not the solution.

"Lacus…" Athrun no longer looked at her, scanning the auditorium, but the gun was still firmly pointed at her, though slightly lowered now.

"What is it that you believe in and fight for?" Some of her anger escaped her, cutting sharply into what ever Athrun might have said. "Is it the medal you received? Your father's orders?"

Athrun glared at her, her angry words cutting into him deeper than she could ever know. He did not like what he was seeing out there, but neither did he like what he was seeing and hearing in here. He was already struggling with what he was fighting for now. Back when it all had started it had seemed so simple, he was fighting for the PLANTs. He still was, but now it seemed he was missing something because too many people seemed to forget their original goal.

"Lacus!"

"If it is, then Kira may once again become your enemy." She lowered her head, bowed a little, but her eyes remained locked with Athrun's.

He pulled back his head at her words, spine straightening, nostrils flaring. They had been friends, but Kira had grown up in a different world and he had turned his back on his own kind, on their friendship. The thought of fighting against Kira again was not a pleasant one, but neither was having the woman he was supposed to marry fail to take into account his reasons for anything he did and side with his supposed friend.

"And so will I." Lacus slowly got to her feet, letting what she said sink in, projecting calm assurance. "If you've declared me your enemy will you shoot me?"

Lacus walked forward to stand closer to Athrun feeling the cold metal of the gun press into her chest, just above her breasts. Athrun took a half step back, a look of confusion on his face as her eyes narrowed and flashed with anger. What did she think she was doing?

"Will you shoot me, Athrun Zala of ZAFT?!"

Athrun couldn't help but look away from the cold anger he saw in her face. This was not the Lacus he knew, the caring girl who smiled and sang. That Lacus never looked at anyone like this, let alone him, and he could feel moisture gather at the corners of his eyes. She sounded angry, disappointed and all of it was aimed at him, as though the state of the world was his fault and all he was doing was struggling to stay alive, to keep Coordinators alive.

She sounded so disappointed in him, was blaming him for the state of everything and that was so unfair it just emphasised how different she was. No words came to him to describe how he felt that she would blame him for events that were beyond him to influence. It was all Kira, Kira, Kira with her.

Lacus watched him, watch the anger flare and something else in his eyes. Her own anger died a little, believing she saw the old Athrun, the one who believed in peace starting to come forward. The Athrun who would think for himself and question others. The old Athrun who would question the orders his father was issuing.

Before either could say another word the doors leading into the theatre were thrust open and a dozen men in black suits, each carrying an automatic weapon ran into the auditorium. Athrun stepped to the fore, shielding Lacus, fingers on his own weapon tightening as the automatic weapons were aimed at Lacus.

"Thank you, Athrun Zala." One of the men spoke, as he and two others climbed the steps to the stage.

Athrun looked them over his eyes widening as he read their posture and the grim determination. By their manner and their stance he knew what they were, assassins with one mission. They had no intention of taking Lacus alive.

"What is this?" He demanded, one hand held palm to Lacus, signalling her to keep behind him.

Lacus looked them over, reading as clearly as Athrun did their mission and her eyes flicked briefly to the dark corners of the theatre. A suggestion of movement and she knew her bodyguard was present and awaiting her orders. The slight nod of her head would be all the signal they would need to take action.

"The ex-fiancée naturally knows her best. You've saved us time,"

Athrun frowned, turning just enough to keep both groups closing in on him and Lacus in sight. The gun he held was steady, pointed at the three already on stage.

"Now please, step away from her!"

Athrun narrowed his eyes, judging them, knowing that the moment he moved they would more than likely open fire and later claim that she resisted arrest and they had no options other than to fire.

"Lacus Clyne is a fugitive accused of treason. We have orders to shoot to kill if required."

Lacus and Athrun both made note of the almost firing squad set up. Those on the floor of the auditorium were arrayed in a line, weapons trained on them and now those men on the stage also took that stance.

"Are you sure you want to defend her? An enemy of ZAFT?"

Athrun was talking, saying something, but Lacus paid no attention, nodding at the deep shadows, the barest incline of her head. Athrun's words went unheard as the first gunshot sounded, one of the men in the auditorium going down a moment later.

Athrun reacted, promising himself he would think later, but now only wanting to get Lacus out of what was about to be a fire fight. He scooped Lacus up and jumped behind the fake rocks as gunshots cracked and bullets flew around the stage. He had time enough to note that Lacus didn't look at all shaken. The thought flitted through his head that she had said she had been at that battle, that she had been there to help in Kira's recovery under the blind Reverend's care. In the back of his mind he still lamented the loss of who Lacus Clyne had once been, but now was not the time.

Putting to one side his emotions, his doubts, fears and the overwhelming sense of unreality this entire encounter engendered, he ducked behind more solid stage equipment and dragged Lacus with him. Bodies were hitting the floor all over the auditorium and he was looking for the best way out when there was a heavier sound of weapons fire, one he knew well. A calm voice, someone calling Lacus' name and a man wearing a ZAFT uniform stepped into view.

"Thank you, Athrun,"

Lacus lightly touched his shoulder before stepping out from behind him, holding the pink Haro close. Athrun looked at her as she walked towards the ZAFT soldier, then did a quick count of the dead agents as two more ZAFT soldiers, side arms in hand, stepped into view.

"Are you finished, Miss Lacus?" The red haired leader of the team asked as the other team members moved to watch the entrances. "We really should get going. You have an appointment down on Earth, I believe."

"Where's Reverend Malchio?" Lacus came to a stop in front of the soldier aware that Athrun was watching them closely.

"He has taken off safely. They were too busy looking for you to notice him leave in his shuttle."

It had not gone as she had hoped, but it was not really a disaster either. He had seen enough to make him curious and she could only hope time and a bit of thought would do the rest. Lacus turned to face Athrun.

"Good-bye, Athrun. Thank you for bring Mr. Pink back to me." She smiled down at the Haro as it began to shout 'hello's' and turned as if to walk away. She paused though, her hair shielding her and her fingers gripped the Haro a little tighter.

"You'll find Kira on Earth. I suggest that you have a talk with him. He's your friend. Goodbye for now. We might meet again sooner than you think."

Athrun made no move to stop her as they walked away, no move to call out to her. He just watched as she walked, the soldiers forming up around her as they moved backstage. There would be more than one exit back there, he knew and he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He had no choice, he would have to contact the appropriate authorities and report the death of the agents but he would, for the moment at least, report it as a random attack on his father's people by Clyne Faction members.

He did not, no matter how he tried, like the new Lacus. She was a very different person to who she used to be. War changed people and he was well aware he himself had changed, but at least he was honest with himself. He acknowledged he had changed and he did not like all of those changes, but one could never go back. One had to deal with the here and now and try to keep oneself from falling into the depths of darkness. He wanted peace just as much as she did, but he was not liking the way she was looking for it. He only hoped she was as aware of the pitfalls of going down the road she was walking.

Maybe they could meet again on better terms.

Some time later Lacus watched as Athrun left the PLANT in his personal shuttle, and then the monitor she had been watching him on went blank a moment after his shuttle left the range of the cameras. She sighed softly as she turned enough to see the eighteen metre tall Mobile Suit in the open bay behind her.

The Valkyrie claimed much the same shape as the Freedom in body design, though it did not look as bulky as the Freedom. It was almost a more feminine design in the curves and overall shape. The right arm was dominated by a round classic Greek style shield and the two barrels of a rapid fire beam gun could just be seen under the shield. The opposing hand grasped a large metal pole, the head of which was shaped into a similar discharge outlet as a beam-sabre, clear indication that this would be, on activation, an energy spear.

A beam sabre on each hip were the last of the melee weapons mounted on the unit. Mounted on the shoulders, much like the Freedom's Balaena plasma cannon, were two MA-4B "Fortis" beam cannon units, the same make as the Justice's Fatum-00 pack/sub-flight lifter. The head was much the same shape as the Freedom's but like the rest of the unit it seemed to have more of a feminine line and the two MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS mounted in it finish up its weapon capabilities.

What made the Valkyrie stand out, what drew the eye immediately, were the large wings on the back. They rose a little higher than the main body and were shaped like a pair of bird wings, the metal of the wings was shaped in such a way that it almost looked like feathers. The main thrusters were mounted between and along the underside of the wings, ready and waiting for take-off. For added protection the wings were coated in the same anti beam element as the shield.

"Elegant. A ladies version of a Mobile Suit if ever there was one." Lacus whispered, looking over the unit.

To her it had an air about it that screamed it was no man but a woman who had designed the unit's body and framework. Kira had taken care of the weapons locations and design and the original power bank, though her father had replaced the power bank with the N-Jammer canceller and nuclear reactor.

Lacus gave another sigh, thinking she had been doing entirely too much of that lately, and looked down at the white Earth Forces styled helmet. A pair of pink wings had been painted on the helmet so that it looked like the wings were embracing the helmet. The flight suit she wore was of ZAFT design and a slightly darker shade of pink than her hair for the main body with white for the upper chest contrast, belt and gloves where the ZAFT flight suits boasted a light lavender colour. There were no markings to give away which side of the conflict she backed or any indication of rank.

"Is everything ready?"

Without looking over her shoulder she knew DeCosta was there, leaning against the wall of the hidden hanger where singers and actors had, in a more peaceful time, relaxed away from the show. This huge space beneath the theatre, some type of storage area she supposed, looked almost dwarfed by the Valkyrie.

"By the time you get to Earth everything will be set for you to broadcast your speech to all of the PLANTs. Patrick Zala and the rest of ZAFT will not be able to track you down." DeCosta pushed off from the wall and moved to join Lacus.

She nodded, looking up at the Valkyrie, knowing that in a few moments she would be taking off for the Earth and would meet up with Kira. He had said over the com-link the previous day that they, he and the Archangel, were on the way to Orb for repairs and to work out their next move.

"When is the next safe window for me to leave undetected?"

"Ten minutes from now, and it will last for five minutes; effectively four minutes, as it will take a minute to open the hanger doors."

DeCosta moved off, heading for the control tower where most of the soldiers that used to work in Africa under Andrew Waltfeld had gathered. Other ZAFT break-a-ways were spread out all over the PLANTs, even on Boaz and Jachin Due waiting for the signal to move and retake key points from the war hungry Zala loyalists.

Lacus kicked off from the ground, moving up towards the cockpit of the Valkyrie, and could not help the small laugh at the changes to the cockpit her father had taken the liberty of making. The cockpit design was similar to that of the Freedom and Justice and settling into her seat she strapped herself in.

"Power flow normal. N-Jammer canceller activated... working parameters normal… or as normal by the design specs that we have. All weapons are green lighted across the board, and the cockpit is sealed." Her fingers flew across the board, activating and adjusting where required. "All board factors are green to go. I'm ready when you are DeCosta."

Lacus completed her check list as the seat locked into flight position, the cockpit lighting up all around her in response to her flying fingers. She tied her hair up into a tight bun making it easier to put her helmet on and lock it into position on her suit.

"Roger that, Valkyrie. Five minutes until the patrol passes and exits sensor range,"

In the tower DeCosta stood to one side, the shadowed form of Andrew Waltfeld seated next to him. The shadows hid many of the injuries the desert battle had left him with, but not the fact that one arm was missing. A little behind him another shadowy figure sat, this one female and not as obviously badly injured as the Desert Tiger, the dark hair notably streaked with white and orange could only just be seen.

Lacus watched her boards as she waited, the five minutes seeming to drag by and then, before she could betray her nerves, the time finally ended, signalled by the hanger doors opening slowly.

"Bay doors opening."

Lacus ran a quick check of her boards, fingers clenching as she watched the doors slowly opening, taking a deep breath to calm herself. The doors locked open and the deep, flawed voice of Andrew Waltfeld filled her cockpit.

"Good luck, Songstress. Know that your mother would approve of your choice and is with you."

A small, shaky breath and nod of the head was all Lacus was capable of replying for a long moment as she initiated acceleration, her eyes on the tiny blue ball that was visible through the hanger. Earth.

The unit, gray in its base state, changed in a flush of deep lavender across the chest, flushes of white for the arms, and legs a pink the same shade as her hair. Forming around the edge of the shield that distinctive pink with the middle of the shield white. The wings of the suit almost seemed to glow with the pure whiteness that was a far more brilliant shade than that used on the arms and legs.

"Lacus Clyne, Valkyrie launching!" She announced as the wings gave the impression of unfolding little.

The Valkyrie accelerated, taking off at a speed similar to the Freedom and Justice, destination Earth and the hanger doors began to close the moment she cleared them. It was not long after her departure that the members of the Clyne Faction left the PLANT knowing that they had a lot of work to do in the next few weeks, preparing for her return.


End file.
